Happily Ever After?
by Toronris
Summary: [Adventskalender 2016] 2 Jahre nach dem Krieg: Hermine nimmt einen frisch getrennten Harry bei sich auf, sehr zu Rons Unmut. Bahnt sich da etwas an? Ihre Arbeit im Ministerium führt sie zudem zu Draco Malfoy... HG/HP, HG/DM
1. Prolog

„Hey, Harry."

Lächelnd öffnete Hermine die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie freute sich, ihren besten Freund endlich wiederzusehen, nachdem er die letzten beiden Wochen bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit fürs Ministerium versunken war. Nicht, dass sie selbst viel Zeit gehabt hatte. Auf der einen Seite gab sie für junge Ministeriumsanwärter einen Lehrgang, wie man schriftliche Quellen zur Forschung heranziehen konnte, auf der anderen Seite musste sie ihrer eigenen Arbeit, der Untersuchung magischer Artefakte der Vergangenheit, nachgehen. Und dann waren da noch die Dates mit Ron, die sie irgendwie unterbringen musste. Es war also definitiv nicht Harrys Schuld alleine, dass sie so lange nichts voneinander gehört hatten.

„N'Abend", erwiderte er deutlich weniger enthusiastisch, während er eintrat und sich aus seiner Jacke schälte. Überrascht bemerkte Hermine, dass er deutlich sichtbare Augenringe hatte, sein Gesicht wirkte richtig eingefallen im flackernden Schein ihrer Kerzen.

Automatisch schaltete sie in den Zuhörer-Modus: „Willst du eine Tasse Tee?"

„Das klingt perfekt", nickte Harry und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf das Sofa vor ihrem Kamin sinken. Er schwieg, während sie in der ans Wohnzimmer angrenzenden Kochnische den Tee zubereitete.

Als sie schließlich mit zwei Tassen Tee zu ihm trat und eine vor ihn hinstellte, nahm er einen tiefen Schluck, ohne sich um die Temperatur des heißen Tees zu kümmern, schob die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und vergrub mit einem weiteren Seufzen sein Gesicht in den Händen: „Hogwarts ist lange her, was?"

Nachdenklich legte Hermine den Kopf schräg. Das war eine Richtung, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Vorsichtig hakte sie nach: „Die Schlacht scheint mir eine Ewigkeit her, obwohl das alles erst vor zwei Jahren war. Oder was meinst du?"

Aufmerksam ruhte ihr Blick auf ihrem besten Freund. Sein Gesicht war verborgen, doch die Anspannung in seinen Schultern und das Zittern seiner Knie waren deutliche Zeichen, dass irgendetwas mit Harry nicht in Ordnung war.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das mal sage", murmelte er kaum hörbar, „aber damals war alles leichter. Erwachsen sein ist … einfach ätzend."

Besorgt rückte Hermine näher auf der Couch zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel: „Kann ich dir helfen bei irgendwas?"

„Ginny hat mit mir Schluss gemacht letzte Woche", brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

„Was? Wieso?"

Endlich richtete Harry sich wieder auf und schaute sie direkt an: „Sie meinte … sie meinte, sie hätte mich ihr Leben lang vergöttert. Und während des Krieges, als wir alle in ständiger Angst gelebt haben, da war sie überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihre Gefühle zu mir zu hinterfragen. Sagt sie. Ich weiß einfach nicht … sie meinte, im Alltag mit mir hätte sie gemerkt, dass da keine Schmetterlinge mehr im Bauch sind."

Instinktiv spürte Hermine Wut in sich aufsteigen: „Das ist doch normal! Verliebtheit geht irgendwann vorbei, wir können nicht dauernd Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben, da würden wir ja eingehen vor lauter Aufregung. Was erwartet sie denn?"

Erschlagen lehnte Harry sich zurück, die Augen geschlossen: „Was weiß ich? Ich habe wirklich alles versucht. Wir sind doch erst vor einem halben Jahr zusammengezogen. Ich dachte, dass uns das hilft. Mehr Nähe und so. Aber offensichtlich … war es das Gegenteil."

„Ach Harry", flüsterte Hermine voller Anteilnahme. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern und zog ihn an ihre Brust. Augenblicklich erwiderte er die Umarmung, presste sie eng an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

Minutenlang verharrten sie so, beide schweigend. Hermine traute sich nicht, die Stille zu unterbrechen. Sie wollte auf Harry warten, damit er den Raum hatte, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Und sie hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihm. Ginny war nach Cho seine erste wirkliche Liebe gewesen und sie wusste, dass er aufrichtig für sie fühlte. Und andersherum hatte Ginny immer für ihn geschwärmt, auch wenn sie zwischendurch andere Jungs ausprobiert hatte. Dass die beiden nicht heiraten und zusammen alt werden würden, war für sie ein völlig absurder Gedanke.

„Wir werden immer Freunde bleiben, oder, Mine?"

Das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern in Harrys Stimme brach ihr beinahe das Herz. Sie drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester: „Aber natürlich, Harry. Wir sind doch nicht irgendwelche zwei Schüler, die sich zufällig kennengelernt haben. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht. Du wirst für mich immer der beste Freund sein."

Langsam löste er sich aus der Umarmung: „Und du meine beste Freundin. Du und Ron, ihr seid die beiden wichtigsten Menschen für mich. Wehe, ihr trennt euch jemals, okay?"

Unbehaglich rollte Hermine ihre Schultern. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie schon seit Wochen Zweifel daran, ob ihre Beziehung mit Ron noch eine Zukunft hatte, doch gleichzeitig fühlte alleine der Gedanke, ihn zu verlassen, sich einfach falsch an. Mit einem schrägen Grinsen nickte sie: „Keine Sorge, wir haben damals in Hogwarts genug Zeit gehabt, unsere Gefühle zu sortieren."

Auf Harrys Gesicht spiegelte sich ihr Grinsen: „Ja, wirklich. Ron hat sich alle Mühe gegeben, seine eigenen Gefühle nicht zu sehen, ich glaube nicht, dass jetzt, wo er sie endlich erkannt hat, dass sich da noch groß was ändern wird."

Hermine konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, über ihre eigenen Beziehungsprobleme zu sprechen, aber früher oder später würde sie Harrys Rat brauchen. Sie erhob sich: „Willst du noch einen Tee?"

„Gerne", kam es von Harry, der offensichtlich erleichtert war, seinen Liebeskummer endlich ausgesprochen zu haben. Ein neues Seufzen erklang: „Ach, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll. Ginny behält die Wohnung, also ziehe ich aus, sobald ich was Neues gefunden habe. Für sie ist das völlig okay, aber … ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mit ihr in einem Raum sein kann, ohne … ich bin einfach so wütend und traurig und ich verstehe es nicht. Weißt du?"

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum, während sie darauf wartete, dass der Tee fertig wurde. Sie verstand nur zu gut, dass es für Harry wie Folter sein musste, mit Ginny zusammenzuleben, ohne ihr wirklich nahe kommen zu können. Kurz legte sie den Kopf in Nacken und dachte nach, doch sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte.

Mit beiden Teetassen in der Hand kehrte sie zum Couchtisch zurück: „Wenn du willst, kannst du für den Übergang bei mir unterkommen. Das Sofa hier kann man in ein Bett umwandeln, es ist ziemlich bequem. Und stören würdest du auch nicht, wir gehen ja eh beide jeden Tag ins Ministerium."

Aus großen Augen blickte Harry sie an: „Ehrlich? Ich meine … das wäre großartig, aber … bin ich nicht im Weg?"

Lachend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Du bist einer der unauffälligsten Menschen, ich wette, ich kriege nicht mal mit, dass du hier bist."

„Du bist wirklich eine Lebensretterin!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ Hermine sich ein weiteres Mal umarmen. Sie hoffte sehr, dass Ron sich nicht daran stören würde, dass Harry bei ihr übernachtete, obwohl sie ihm das noch nie angeboten hatte. Sie hatte ihm immer erzählt, wie sehr sie ihren Freiraum brauchte und dass sie deswegen erstmal nicht mit ihm zusammenziehen will. Sie war sich selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob das der wirkliche Grund war, denn der Gedanke, mit Harry für einige Wochen zusammenzuwohnen, war mehr aufregend und ansprechend als störend. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie ihre Gefühle für Ron genauer analysierte!


	2. Türchen 1

Angespannt spielte Hermine mit dem Strohhalm, der in ihrem Latte Macchiato steckte. Ron schwieg jetzt schon für eine lange Zeit, länger, als er es normalerweise aushielt, und sie sah deutlich, wie sich eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete. Sie hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet.

„Warum willst du mit Harry zusammenleben, aber nicht mit mir?", fragte er schließlich, ohne ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen, wie unsicher Ron sich war, ob sie nicht doch Harry bevorzugte. Wie sollte sie ihm nur deutlich machen, dass nie irgendetwas auf der Ebene zwischen ihr und Harry gelaufen war? Sie ließ ihren Kaffee los und reichte eine Hand über den Tisch zu Ron hinüber: „Hier geht es nicht um meinen Willen. Harry braucht ein Dach über dem Kopf, bis er eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hat. Soll ich ihn etwa im Stich lassen?"

Ron ergriff ihre Hand nicht, sondern ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt: „Er könnte auch bei mir wohnen."

Enttäuscht zog Hermine ihre Hand zurück und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar: „Sicher. Aber du bist zufällig der große Bruder seiner Ex-Freundin. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie dich besucht, während er bei dir wohnt, ist ziemlich hoch. Und das wäre für euch alle sehr unangenehm, denkst du nicht?"

Endlich schaute er sie direkt an, doch sein Ausdruck war noch immer finster: „Du hast immer die besseren Argumente, ist dir das mal aufgefallen? Das ist echt anstrengend."

„Was?", entfuhr es Hermine ungläubig: „Wie kannst du mir daraus einen Vorwurf machen?"

Statt einer Antwort wandte Ron seinen Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Genervt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Es war manchmal so schwer für sie, mit Rons Unsicherheiten klarzukommen. Sie konnte verstehen, dass es als jüngster Bruder von vielen schwer war, sich als eigenständiger Mann hervorzutun, und die Freundschaft zu Harry, der immerhin von Geburt an berühmt war, hatte nicht geholfen. Aber es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er erkannte, dass sie mit ihm zusammen war und nicht mit Harry, und zwar aus freier Entscheidung.

„Es tut mir leid", kam es leise von Ron. Aufmerksam blickte Hermine ihn an, während er sich langsam entspannte und wieder ihr zuwandte. Unsicher fuhr er fort: „Ich wünsche mir einfach nur … ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen, Hermine. Ich wollte das schon immer. Und … ich weiß, du willst deine Freiheit und brauchst Raum für dich. Ich verstehe das, wirklich. Aber manchmal ist es einfach so … schwer. Und dann nimmst du plötzlich Harry bei dir auf und ich weiß doch, wie gut ihr euch immer schon verstanden habt. Und ich weiß, wie Kerle ticken."

Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln trat auf Hermines Gesicht und erneut streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Diesmal ergriff er sie, um mit seinem Daumen ihren Handrücken zu massieren. So warm wie möglich erwiderte sie: „Ich weiß, Ron. Und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du so geduldig mit mir bist. Aber wirklich, vertrau Harry ein bisschen mehr. Er ist dein bester Freund, er würde niemals irgendetwas tun, das dich verletzen könnte. Und ich erst recht nicht. Ich will ihm nur helfen, die Trennung von Ginny ein bisschen besser zu verdauen."

Mühsam erwiderte Ron ihr Lächeln. Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl seiner Finger auf ihrer Hand. Es war einer dieser seltenen Momente der Ruhe und Stille, die sie so sehr genoss in ihrem Zusammensein mit Ron. Und sie klammerte sich mit allem, was sie hatte, daran, dass dies für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft genug war.

oOoOoOo

Zum dritten Mal blätterte Hermine durch die Akte, die ihr Sekretär ihr am Morgen auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Sie wusste, es war sinnlos, doch noch war sie nicht bereit, sich der unvermeidlichen Wahrheit zu stellen. Die Spuren der Vase führten so eindeutig zu der Familie Malfoy, dass es keinen anderen nächsten Schritt gab, als diese aufzusuchen. Sie war im Mittelalter verschollen, doch ihre fleißigen Mitarbeiter hatten Aufzeichnungen von Schwarzmarkt-Auktionen in die Hände bekommen, welche den Verkauf einer Vase in den fünfziger Jahren verzeichneten. Einer Vase, die von der äußerlichen Beschreibung her genau jene vermisste sein konnte.

Sie seufzte.

Lucius saß für seine Taten unter Voldemort noch in Askaban, doch Draco Malfoy und seine Mutter waren dank ihrer hilfreichen Taten auf Bewährung draußen. Wenn sie dem Anwesen also einen Besuch abstattete, würde sie unwillkürlich mit beiden zu tun haben. Ihr graute davor. Nicht nur, weil sie ungute Erinnerungen mit der Villa Malfoy verband. Sie hatte nach Ende des Krieges nur ein einziges Mal mit Draco gesprochen, kurz vor der Anhörung. Sie hatte ihm versichern wollen, dass sie für ihn aussagen würde. Statt eines Dankes hatte er sie nur verächtlich angestarrte, ohne irgendetwas zu erwidern. Sein Hass schien noch ungebrochen.

Genervt fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, sie war nun offiziell Ministeriumsangestellte und er musste mit ihr reden, wenn er nicht in die Handlungen seines Großvaters Abraxas Malfoy hineingezogen werden wollte. Vermutlich wusste er nicht einmal, dass er eine schwarzmagische Vase im Haus hatte.

Sie beschloss, am nächsten Tag einfach einen unangekündigten Besuch zu versuchen. Wenn Menschen nicht vorgewarnt waren, waren sie verwundbarer und gaben leichter Dinge preis, die sie eigentlich geheim halten wollten. Und sie wusste, dass Malfoy noch nie gut darin gewesen war, Dinge für sich zu behalten, wenn sein Temperament mit ihm durchging. Vielleicht würde die Mischung aus Überraschung und Hass ja irgendetwas Interessantes zu Tage fördern.

Oder, falls sie besonders viel Glück haben sollte, vielleicht wäre er morgen auch gar nicht im Haus, so dass sie mit seiner Mutter alleine sprechen konnte. Narzissa Malfoy war eine überrascht intelligente Frau, die es verstand, ihre eigenen Gefühle und Meinungen für sich zu behalten, wenn es die Gegebenheiten notwendig machten. Sie würde niemals ihr gegenüber ausfallend werden.


	3. Türchen 2

„Das ist alles?"

Skeptisch betrachtete Hermine den Koffer, mit dem Harry gerade in ihre Wohnung getreten war. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein erwachsener Mann so wenig Besitz hatte, dass es in einen Koffer passen würde.

„Naja, ich habe eben nicht so viele Bücher wie du. Und die Möbel in unserer Wohnung habe ich alle Ginny überlassen. Ich werde mir neue kaufen, sobald ich eine eigene Wohnung gefunden habe. Würde mich eh nur immer an sie erinnern, wenn ich davon was mitnehmen würde", erklärte Harry schulterzuckend, während er den Koffer abstellte. Etwas unbeholfen stand er in ihrem Wohnzimmer herum, als warte er darauf, dass sie ihm sage, wo er hin sollte.

Grinsend durchquerte sie den Raum und zeigte auf ein jetzt leeres Bücherregal: „Hier, ich habe die Bücher rausgeräumt, da kannst du deine Sachen reintun. Ich habe einen Vorhang davor gebastelt, so ist alles vor den Blicken neugieriger Gäste geschützt. Das Sofa verwandele ich dir einfach abends in ein Bett. Du kannst dich gerne am Esstisch hier ausbreiten, ich sitze eh eher am Schreibtisch in der Ecke da drüben. Alleine an einem Esstisch zu essen erschien mir irgendwie immer … unsinnig."

„Bin ich wirklich nicht im Weg?"

Warm lächelte Hermine ihren besten Freund an: „Aber nein. Ach, Harry, wirklich nicht. Ich freue mich fast schon, für eine kurze Zeit einen Mitbewohner zu haben. Das wird lustig, glaub mir. Wir können morgens gemeinsam zur Arbeit gehen, wir kochen abends zusammen, und wenn du mal Alpträume hast, komme ich und halte deine Hand."

Bei den letzten Worten musste sie kämpfen, nicht laut loszulachen, aber als Harry ihr einen spielerischen Schlag versetzte, war es um sie geschehen. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und steckte Harry damit an. Es war befreiend und schön und beinahe so wie früher, als sie noch gemeinsam nach Hogwarts gingen und keiner an Krieg dachte.

„Weißt du was? Du packst in Ruhe aus und ich koche uns was Schönes und dann machen wir uns einfach einen ganz gemütlichen Abend, was meinst du?", schlug Hermine vor, nachdem beide wieder zu Luft gekommen waren. Harry nickte immer noch grinsend, dann wandte er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen einem Koffer zu.

Da ihre Kochkünste beschränkt waren, entschied Hermine sich für einfache Nudeln mit Pesto, ein Gericht, für das sie immer alle Zutaten im Haus hatte, weil es schnell ging und lecker war. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, da trat Harry von hinten an sie heran und schaute über ihre Schulter in den Kochtopf. Eine merkwürdige Nervosität ergriff sie.

„Na, was gibt es denn?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, nur um festzustellen, dass er tatsächlich direkt hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Überrascht über seine plötzliche Nähe, errötete sie leicht, ehe sie einen Schritt zur Seite trat, um den Blick auf den Herd freizugeben: „Was ganz Ausgefallenes! Nudeln!"

„Mmmh, mein Lieblingsgericht! Und das gibt es so selten! Nudeln, das ist so außergewöhnlich!", kicherte Harry.

Schmollend stemmte Hermine eine Hand in die Hüfte, während sie mit dem Holzlöffel in der anderen vor seiner Nase rumfuchtelte: „Tut mir leid, dass ich keine Molly bin! Da müssen noch ein paar Kinder aus meinen Hüfte krabbeln, ehe ich die Muße habe, den ganzen Tag nur zu kochen!"

Lachend ging Harry vor ihrem Kochlöffel in Deckung: „Oh nein, besser nicht. So viele Kinder ruinieren nur die Figur und wir wollen ja nicht, dass irgendetwas deinen perfekten Körper zerstört!"

Das Lachen blieb Hermine im Halse stecken. Wenn Harry nicht gerade seine Trennung von Ginny verarbeiten würde, hätte sie glatt vermutet, dass er mit ihr flirtete. Sie wusste, sie bildete sich das nur ein, zumal er der beste Freund von Ron war, alleine deswegen war es unmöglich. Dass sie es überhaupt so interpretierte, sagte viel mehr über sie selbst aus. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie schon so lange keinen richtigen Flirt mehr erlebt, dass sie jetzt schon das harmlose Herumalbern mit einem alten Freund missverstand.

Entschlossen, sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, deutete sie auf den Kühlschrank: „Bringst du mir das Glas mit dem roten Pesto, bitte? Wir können gleich auch schon essen."

Harry kam ihrer Aufforderung ohne weitere zweideutige Bemerkungen nach, und als sie endlich die dampfenden Nudeln mit dem Pesto mischte, sich der anregende Geruch von Paprika in ihrer kleinen Wohnung ausbreitete, da bemerkte Hermine, dass sie unendlich hungrig war. Und hungrig war sie noch nie ganz zurechnungsfähig gewesen.

Statt an den Esstisch zu gehen, ließ Hermine sich in ihr Sofa sinken. Sie bevorzugte Gemütlichkeit gegenüber korrekten Tischmanieren. Ihre Eltern waren lange genug streng mit ihr gewesen, jetzt war sie ihre eigene Frau, jetzt konnte sie entscheiden, wie sie leben wollte.

Schweigen erfüllte das Wohnzimmer, während sie beide sich ihrer Mahlzeit widmeten, doch es war nicht unangenehm. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie sie während ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen eine lange Zeit mit Harry alleine gewesen war, nachdem Ron übermannt von seinen negativen Gefühlen geflohen war. Auch damals hatte Harry eine wundervolle Art gehabt, mit Stille umzugehen. Mit ihm konnte sie einfach die Ruhe genießen. Zufrieden mit sich, mit dem Essen, mit Harry und allem um sie herum, genoss sie einfach den entspannten Abend.

„Was steht morgen bei dir auf dem Programm?", unterbrach Harry schließlich das wohlige Schweigen.

Sie konnte nur mit den Augen rollen: „Ich muss zu den Malfoys. Meine Abteilung hat eine schwarzmagische Vase zurückverfolgen können. Es sieht so aus, als habe Abraxas Malfoy sie vor Ewigkeiten erstanden, sie dürfte also noch im Besitz der Familie sein."

Ein schräges Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht: „Ich sehe, du freust dich wahnsinnig."

Gespielt böse streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus: „Wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, müsste man vermutlich eine Anstandsdame mitschicken, damit ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umbringt."

Ein lautes Lachen erklang: „Eine Anstandsdame wäre da wohl eher das letzte, was wir brauchen. Die wird eher hier gebraucht."

Immer noch sein schräges Grinsen auf den Lippen, blickte Harry zu ihr rüber und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wieder errötete Hermine und wieder fragte sie sich, ob Harry mit ihr flirtete oder ob sie sich das nur einbildete. Mit fester Stimme – oder zumindest hoffte sie, dass ihre Stimme so klang – erwiderte sie: „Du bist so konservativ manchmal, Harry. Als ob ein Mann und eine Frau heutzutage ernsthaft noch einen Aufpasser brauchen, nur weil sie sich einen Raum teilen."

Er lachte erneut: „Wart's nur ab, bis du in mein Bett kriechst…"

„Harry!", unterbrach Hermine ihn, inzwischen feuerrot. Er ging deutlich zu weit mit seinen Scherzen, egal ob ernst gemeint oder nicht. Hastig stand sie auf, nahm die beiden schmutzigen Teller und ging zur Küche.

Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, zog sie ihren Stab und deutete auf die Couch: „Ich verwandle dir jetzt dein Bett. Noch eine unanständige Bemerkung, und ich geb' dir eine Matratze aus Stein!"

Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter, doch er blieb stumm und gab sich brav.


	4. Türchen 3

Das Anwesen sah von außen fast noch beeindruckender aus, als Hermine es von innen in Erinnerung hatte. So sehr die Geschehnisse während des Krieges ihr auch zugesetzt hatten, so war sie sich doch auch stets bewusst gewesen, dass die Villa Malfoy ein stilvolles, prächtiges Gebäude war. Die Malfoys waren der lebende Beweis dafür, dass guter Geschmack alleine nicht ausreichte, um einen guten Menschen zu machen.

Nervös betrachtete sie den altmodischen Türklopfer. Sie konnte es vor sich selbst nicht leugnen, sie war aufgeregt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Draco Malfoy oder seine Mutter auf ihren unangemeldeten Besuch reagieren würden, und sie fürchtete sich, erneut den abschätzigen Blicken ihres meist gehassten Schulkameraden ausgesetzt zu sein.

Verärgert über sich selbst, rief Hermine sich ins Gedächtnis, dass ihre Schulzeit nun lange genug her war und sie beide keine Kinder mehr waren. Gewiss hatte selbst Malfoy inzwischen einen Hauch von Manieren gelernt. Entschlossen griff sie nach dem Klopfer, um sich anzumelden.

Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, da wurde die Tür bereits auf magische Weise geöffnet und ein Hauself starrte sie mit seinen großen Augen an. Er trug ein dickes Handtuch, in dem für seinen Kopf ein Loch gemacht worden war, und ein kleines Seil um den Bauch, um es zusammenzuhalten. Hermine schniefte. Noch immer lebten die Hauselfen in Gefangenschaft als Sklaven für die alten Magierfamilien. Sie würde mit diesem Teil der Zaubererwelt vermutlich nie Frieden schließen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss", begrüßte die quiekende Stimme des Hauselfen sie: „Was kann Robby für Sie tun?"

„Guten Morgen, Robby", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn breit an: „Ich bin Hermine Granger und komme im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums, Abteilung für magische Artefakte. Ich würde gerne mit der Hausherrin sprechen oder mit ihrem Sohn."

„Herrin Narzissa ist im Augenblick nicht anwesend", erklärte der Hauself verschüchtert: „Aber Herr Draco nimmt gerade sein Frühstück ein. Kommen Sie herein, ich werde Sie anmelden."

Hermine verfluchte ihr Glück, doch da sie ihre schlechte Laune nicht an dem unschuldigen Hauself auslassen wollte, nickte sie bloß und trat ein. Die Eingangshalle alleine schien größer als ihre gesamte Wohnung, wie sie grimmig feststellte. Trotz ihres Niedergangs nach Ende des Krieges war der Wohlstand der Familie ungebrochen. Zwar waren viele ihrer Besitztümer konfisziert worden, da man ihnen eindeutig schwarzmagische Eigenschaften hatte zuschreiben können, doch das Gold selbst sowie das Anwesen war ihnen geblieben. Gewiss, Narzissa hatte einen unbeschreiblichen Teil des Goldes gespendet, um die Schuld ihrer Familie zu bezahlen, doch noch immer war ihr Reichtum erstaunlich.

Während der Hauself vor ihr auf eine Tür zusteuerte, die vermutlich zum Frühstückssalon führte, zog Hermine Hut und Mantel aus. Kurz darauf kam Robby zurück, nun noch deutlicher unglücklich als zuvor.

„Herr Draco lässt ausrichten, dass er keinen unangemeldeten Besuch empfängt", sagte der Hauself verschüchtert, ohne zu Hermine aufzusehen.

„So, lässt er das ausrichten? Das werden wir ja sehen!"

Ohne auf den Protest des Hauselfen zu reagieren, stampfte Hermine quer durch die Eingangshalle auf die Tür zu, durch die der Hauself zuvor verschwunden war. Wie erwartet fand sie dahinter einen kleinen Salon vor, in dem nichts weiter stand als eine kleine Tafel mit sechs Stühlen. Am Kopf der Tafel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß Draco Malfoy, den Kopf im Tagespropheten vergraben, vor sich ein leerer Teller und eine Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Hermine laut und trat unaufgefordert um den Tisch herum.

Malfoy senkte die Zeitung: „Hast du was an den Ohren? Ich hab gesagt, ich will dich nicht sehen. Verschwinde."

Störrisch reckte sie ihr Kinn vor: „Ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier, Malfoy. Ich komme als Angestellte im Ministerium und ich habe das Recht, mit dir zu sprechen und mir dein Anwesen zeigen zu lassen."

Offensichtlich wütend warf er die Zeitung auf den Tisch und stand auf: „So, Ministeriumsangestellte bist du jetzt also, mh? Welche Abteilung denn?"

Triumphierend grinste sie ihn an: „Abteilung für magische Artefakte."

Kurz nur stockte Malfoy in seiner Bewegung, dann schloss er den letzten Abstand zu ihr und baute sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihr auf: „Oh, ja, aber natürlich. Es war ja klar, dass du dem Trottel Weasley folgen würdest. Hoffst du, dass dein kleiner rothaariger Freund dir einen Antrag machen wird, wenn du in derselben Abteilung wie sein Vater arbeitest?"

Scharf sog Hermine die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Was stimmte nur mit Malfoy nicht, dass er sofort beleidigend werden musste? Entschlossen, sich nicht von ihm provozieren zu lassen, erwiderte sie: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Spross der Familie Malfoy sich so wenig mit Politik und Verwaltung auskennt. Arthur Weasley beschäftigt sich mit dem Missbrauch magischer Artefakte. Dabei geht es um Artefakte, die Muggeln in die Hände gespielt werden. Meine Abteilung hingegen beschäftigt sich mit Artefakten in der magischen Welt. Insbesondere mit schwarzmagischen."

Malfoys graue Augen wurden noch kälter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war: „Und was, Hochwürden, führt Euch dann zu mir? Du weißt doch selbst am besten, dass alle schwarzmagischen Gegenstände nach dem Krieg konfisziert worden sind."

„Halt mir keinen Vortrag, Malfoy", schoss Hermine ebenso kühl zurück: „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass häufig nur eine genaue Prüfung das wahre Wesen eines Gegenstandes offenbart. Dafür war damals einfach keine Zeit, deswegen wurden nur die offensichtlichen Dinge mitgenommen."

Als Antwort schnaubte er nur: „Schön. Wie du willst. Ich sage dir, es ist Zeitverschwendung, aber bitte, ich zeige dir gerne unser ganzes Haus. Irgendetwas Bestimmtes, wonach du suchst?"

Überrascht, dass Malfoy so schnell nachgegeben hatte, schaute sie zu ihm auf: „Äh … nein. Als ob ich dir das sagen würde, wenn es so wäre."

Kopfschüttelnd trat er an ihr vorbei und ging voraus: „Ja, klar. Ganz wie du willst. Mir bleibt ja eh keine andere Wahl. Wie meine Mutter es so schön ausdrückt, wir sollten mit dem Ministerium kooperieren."

Skeptisch zog Hermine die Augenbrauen hoch, doch sie sagte nichts. Das klang zu sehr so, als habe die Familie doch noch reichlich Dreck am Stecken und wäre nun vor allem deswegen so offen zum Ministerium, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Sie würde umso mehr die Augen offen halten.

„Was meinst du, Granger, willst du als erstes mein Schlafzimmer sehen? Das ist doch bestimmt besonders interessant für dich?"

Abrupt blieb Hermine stehen. Das gehässige Grinsen auf Malfoys Lippen und die Tatsache, dass sie gegen ihren Willen rot wurde, verschlimmerten ihre Situation nur noch. Warum nur meinten plötzlich alle Männer, sie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu müssen?

„Halt die Klappe und zeig mir euer Haus!", grummelte sie, was ihr nur ein weiteres Lachen einhandelte. Im Gegensatz zu zuvor klang es jedoch echt und nicht gemein.


	5. Türchen 4

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!"

Ein extrem wacher Harry Potter wuselte durch Hermines Wohnung, gerade frisch geduscht und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet. Sie selbst stand zwar bereits in der Küche und kochte Kaffee, aber von wach war sie weit entfernt. Es war nicht so, dass sie mit dem frühen Aufstehen ein Problem hatte. Aber vor ihrer ersten Tasse Kaffee am Morgen war sie doch eine eher gefährliche Frau. Ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen, schob sie zwei Scheiben in den Toaster und ging dann wieder dazu über, ungeduldig den langsam tröpfelnden Kaffee anzustarren.

„Wie war es gestern bei Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Harry, der offenbar nicht bemerkte, wie schwierig die Laune seiner besten Freundin gerade war. Völlig unbeeindruckt stellte er sich mit tropfendem Haar und immer noch mehr nackt als bekleidet neben sie in die Küche, ganz lässig an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Hermine ihn wahr – und war schlagartig hellwach. Verdammt, wieso musste Harry so früh am Morgen seine durchtrainierte Brust zur Schau stellen und dabei auch noch so selbstbewusst wirken? Es war offensichtlich, dass er in seiner Freizeit immer noch Quidditch spielen ging. Sie schluckte, hielt ihren Blick starr auf den Kaffee gerichtet und kommentierte trocken: „Exakt so, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Er war mehr als unfreundlich. Als ich aber das Ministerium erwähnt habe, ist er ziemlich schnell eingeknickt und hat mir das ganze Haus gezeigt."

„Und? Hast du die Vase gefunden?", hakte er nach.

Noch immer konnte Hermine nicht zu ihm sehen: „Nein. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht alles gesehen habe. Erinnerst du dich an das Kellergewölbe, in dem wir gefangen gehalten wurden? Da waren wir nicht, aber ich habe auch nirgends einen Zugang dazu gesehen. Wir sind durch jede Tür gegangen, die ich gesehen habe. Irgendetwas versteckt Malfoy also."

In einer Geste, die vermutlich aufmunternd und freundschaftlich gemeint war, in Hermine aber deutlich andere Gefühle auslöste, zog Harry sie an seine Brust und streichelte ihr über den Kopf: „Das wird schon. Du bist nicht umsonst die klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts. Irgendeinen Weg wirst du schon finden, in die finsteren Tiefen der Malfoys vorzustoßen."

Inzwischen hochrot im Gesicht starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund zu ihrem besten Freund auf. Sie hatte Harry seit Hogwarts so selten gesehen, dass ihr nie aufgefallen war, wie erwachsen er geworden war. Wie männlich. Schwer schluckte sie: „Du solltest dir etwas anziehen."

Für einen Moment blickte Harry sie nur fragend an, doch dann, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, fiel sein Blick auf ihre Lippen und plötzlich lief er ebenso rot an wie sie. Hastig ließ er sie los und trat von ihr weg: „Ja … sorry. Bin gleich wieder da."

Mit rasendem Herz blieb Hermine alleine in der Kochnische zurück. Das war nicht gut. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Wenn sie alleine so reagiert hätte, wäre das alles ja irgendwie noch in Ordnung gewesen. Die Nähe eines halbnackten Mannes, der nicht schlecht aussah und Humor besaß, das konnte eine Frau schon mal aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Eine völlig normale Reaktion. Dass nun aber Harry ganz offensichtlich auch zumindest für einen kurzen Moment alles andere als keusche Gedanken gezeigt hatte, öffnete dem Desaster Tür und Tor.

Ein lautes Klacken ließ Hermine zusammenzucken – der Toast war fertig. Fluchend über ihre eigene Schreckhaftigkeit, über ihre unangebrachten Gefühle und überhaupt über die ganze Situation, angelte Hermine die beiden Scheiben raus, legte sie in den Brotkorb und schob zwei neue ein.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Harry bei sich Unterkunft zu gewähren. Vielleicht war die Tatsache, dass es mit Ron gerade nicht so gut lief, eine deutliche Warnung, dass sie keine anderen Männer in ihr Leben lassen sollte, ehe sie ihre Beziehung nicht wieder in geordnete Bahnen gelenkt hatte. Sie sollte unbedingt einmal wieder auf ein richtiges Date mit Ron gehen. Zeit mit ihm verbringen, nur mit ihm. Ihm zuhören, von sich erzählen, einfach mal wieder all das, was sie überhaupt erst zusammengeführt hatte, wieder aufflammen lassen.

oOoOoOo

Die Missbilligung im Gesicht seiner Mutter war nur zu deutlich zu sehen. Draco seufzte schwer. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie es nicht gut heißen würde, was er getan hatte, doch er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Hermine Granger war eben Hermine Granger.

„Was denkst du, was du da tust?", verlangte sie mit eisiger Stimme zu wissen: „Unsere Familie kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass wir überhaupt so etwas wie Gnade erhalten haben. Wir sind darauf angewiesen, das Ministerium nicht zu verärgern. Wir sind auf Bewährung nicht in Askaban, verstehst du das eigentlich? Der kleinste Verdacht, und sie haben alles Recht, uns ebenfalls einzusperren!"

Genervt fuhr er sich durch sein Haar: „Ich weiß doch, Mutter. Aber Granger ist einfach so … ugh. Sie kam hier hereinspaziert, als gehöre ihr die Welt. Ich weiß, ich hätte höflich sein sollen. Ich weiß, ich hätte sie mit einem Lächeln empfangen sollen. Wenn es nicht Granger gewesen wäre …"

Unbeeindruckt stellte Narzissa ihre Teetasse zurück auf den Frühstückstisch: „Hermine Granger war eine von jenen, die uns am deutlichsten verteidigt habe, Draco. Lass doch endlich deine lächerliche Feindschaft mit ihr hinter dir und sieh der Realität ins Auge."

Wütend schlug Draco mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte: „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich getan habe? Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, ich habe ihr das gesamte Haus gezeigt und ich habe sie nicht beleidigt! Was willst du denn noch?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass seine Mutter noch immer unzufrieden mit ihm war: „Betrachte die Situation aus ihren Augen: Erst weigerst du dich, sie zu empfangen – eine offizielle Ministeriumsangestellte. Dann, nachdem sie Druck ausgeübt hat, knickst du plötzlich ein und zeigst ihr freiwillig das ganze Haus. Denkst du nicht, dass sie das merkwürdig finden wird?"

„Ja und?", verlangte er zu wissen: „Sie hat alles gesehen und nichts zu meckern gehabt. Die Sache ist durch."

Ein mitleidiges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen: „Nein. Nein, das ist sie ganz sicher nicht. Hermine Granger war nicht auf gut Glück hier, sie hat etwas gesucht. Und ich habe eine Vermutung, was sie gesucht hat. Du hast ihr nicht das ganze Haus gezeigt, nicht wahr? Du hast nicht den Zauber vom Treppenhaus genommen, der die Tür in unsere Kellergewölbe verbirgt, richtig?"

„Na und?"

Seine Mutter seufzte schwer und Draco bekam plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er nicht in alle Familiengeheimnisse eingeweiht worden war. Zornig ballte er die Fäuste: „Mutter?"

Ihr Blick war wieder eisig, als sie ihn direkt anschaute: „Wenn Miss Granger uns das nächste Mal beehrt, wirst du deine charmanteste Seite zeigen. Ich weiß, dass du gut mit Frauen umgehen kannst. Sei nett zu ihr. Lenk sie ab von dem, was sie eigentlich tun soll. Ich überlege, wie wir … das spielt keine Rolle. Sorg einfach dafür, dass sie dir vertraut."

Draco war der Appetit vergangen. Was seine Mutter da verlangte, war unmöglich. Und er hatte wirklich gar keine Lust dazu.


	6. Türchen 5

Die Akte von Abraxas Malfoy war erstaunlich dick. Ganz offenbar war er zu Lebzeiten aktiv im Artefakt-Geschäft gewesen, hatte keine der großen Auktionen ausgelassen und auch selbst regelmäßig Ausstellungen organisiert. Genervt fuhr Hermine sich durch ihre dicken Locken. Die Spur der Vase führte eindeutig zu ihm und alle Aufzeichnungen über seine Aktivitäten danach zeigten keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er sie danach an irgendjemanden verkauft hätte. Die Vase musste sich also noch im Besitz der Malfoys befinden. Sie fragte sich, ob Malfoy sich bewusst war, dass ein potentiell gefährlicher Gegenstand irgendwo in seinem Haus war. Wie viel wusste er über die Sammelleidenschaft seines Großvaters?

Sie blätterte an den Anfang zurück. Abraxas Malfoy war 1989 an Drachenpocken gestorben, entsprechend war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er je mit seinem Enkel über irgendwelche Dinge von Belang gesprochen hatte. Und so, wie sie Lucius Malfoy einschätzte, hatte der seinem Sohn nie genug vertraut, um ihn in Familiengeheimnisse einzuweihen. Wann immer sie Vater und Sohn irgendwo zusammen gesehen hatte, sprach eine unbestimmbare Verachtung aus seinem Verhalten gegenüber Draco. Als wäre er enttäuscht, dass sein Sohn nur ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer war.

Unwillig schob sie die Papiere von sich. Jetzt war definitiv nicht die richtige Zeit, Mitleid mit Draco zu empfinden. Zwar hatte sich nach dem Krieg herausgestellt, dass er viele Dinge nur getan hatte, weil Voldemort ihn und seine Familie extrem unter Druck gesetzt hatte – deswegen hatte sie auch für ihn ausgesagt –, doch sein Verhalten, als sie ihn in der Villa besucht hatte, sprach eine eigene Sprache: Er sah noch immer auf sie herab. Als ob sie nicht bewiesen hätte, dass der Blutstatus gar nichts über magisches Talent aussagte. Außerdem hatte sie wenigstens eine bezahlte Arbeit, während er dem altertümlichen Leben eines englischen Gentleman nachging – also schon der Definition nach nicht arbeiten ging.

Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Mantel. Sie würde ihm auf der Stelle einen weiteren Besuch abstatten und nicht eher gehen, ehe sie nicht sicher sein konnte, dass er von der Existenz der Vase nichts wusste. Sie würde sich nicht wieder durch sein Verhalten verschrecken lassen.

Mit einem Knall apparierte sie an die Grenzen des malfoy'schen Anwesens. Klirrende Kälte lag über dem weiten Land, ein frostiger Schleier hatte sich auf die Natur gelegt. Die Villa lag umgeben von absoluter Stille vor ihr, nur der Dampf, der in Kringeln aus einem Schornstein emporstieg, zeugte davon, dass jemand anwesend war.

Hermine richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und ging mit erhobenem Haupt zum Eingang. Wieder wurde sie von dem Hauself begrüßt, doch diesmal führte er sie zu ihrer Überraschung direkt ins Haus, ohne vorher seinen Herrn zu konsultieren. Misstrauisch hob sie ihre Augenbrauen. Erwartete man ihren Besuch etwa?

„Miss Granger!", ertönte die melodische Stimme von Narzissa Malfoy: „Sie beehren uns so schnell wieder mit ihrem Besuch!"

Noch immer misstrauisch blickte Hermine zur Treppe, die die Herrin des Hauses gerade hinabstieg. Sie trug ein aufwändiges, teuer wirkendes Kleid, das ihre Figur trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters weiblich wirken ließ. Das dunkle Grün schmeichelte ihren blonden Haaren. Hermine schluckte. Mrs Malfoy sah definitiv eher so aus, als würde sie einen Ball besuchen, als einfach nur in ihrem Haus einen offiziellen Gast empfangen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie bei Hermine angekommen war, und streckte ihr eine Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

Höflich schüttelte Hermine die Hand: „Ich würde gerne noch einmal mit Ihrem Sohn sprechen, Mrs Malfoy."

In einer wohlkalkulierten Bewegung wanderte eine Augenbraue hoch: „Meinen Sohn? Er erzählte mir von Ihrem Besuch, doch er schien überzeugt, dass er Ihren Wünschen vollständig nachgekommen ist."

Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Frau etwas vor ihr verbergen wollte, doch sie hatte nicht vor, sich provozieren zu lassen: „Ja, in der Tat, ich habe das Haus zu meiner Zufriedenheit inspizieren können. Aber ich hätte da noch einige Fragen, die mir erst später eingefallen sind. Ich bin manchmal etwas unaufmerksam, wissen Sie?"

Sie lächelte süßlich und bemerkte triumphierend, dass ihre absolut uncharakteristische Äußerung für einen Moment die kalte Maske der Hausherrin verschwinden ließ, doch sofort hatte sie sich wieder gesammelt: „Nur zu gerne. Er befindet sich gerade in unserer Bibliothek. Robby, führe Miss Granger zu Draco."

Rasch entledigte Hermine sich ihres Mantels, dann folgte sie dem kleinen Hauselfen in einen der hinteren Flügel zu einer großen, doppelflügeligen Tür. Dort angekommen blieb Robby stehen: „Bitte, Miss, hier ist die Bibliothek. Den Hauselfen ist nicht erlaubt, sie zu betreten, also müssen Sie leider selbst anklopfen und eintreten. Robby entschuldigt sich für die Unannehmlichkeit."

Grimmig presste Hermine die Lippen zusammen. So viel Vertrauen in diese freundlichen, magischen Kreaturen. Unfassbar. Sie atmete tief durch, dann trat sie ohne anzuklopfen ein.

Vor ihr öffnete sich ein Paradies aus Büchern. Hohe, wunderschön verzierte Regale aus dunklem Holz erstreckten sich, soweit das Auge reichte, und am anderen Ende des riesigen Raumes führte eine Wendeltreppe hoch auf eine Galerie, die den gesamten Raum umspannte. Auch oben waren die Wände verdeckt von Bücherregalen, und schon aus der Entfernung konnte Hermine sehen, dass dort deutlich ältere Bücher standen. Lässig an das Geländer gelehnt stand Draco Malfoy an der linken Seite des Saals auf der Galerie und blätterte in einem der Bücher. Als er das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür hörte, blickte er sich um und zu ihr hinab.

„Ah, Hermine, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du zu mir zurückkehrst!"

Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ihr Mund einfach nur aufklappte und sie dümmlich zu ihm hochstarrte. Woher kam diese plötzliche Freundlichkeit, dieser übertrieben vertraute Umgang? Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Familie hatte mehr als offensichtlich etwas zu verbergen. Mit langen, festen Schritten durchquerte sie den Raum und stieg die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

„Ich freue mich, dass du endlich Manieren gelernt hast", begrüßte sie Malfoy, als sie vor ihm angekommen war: „Warum nicht gleich so?"

Ein schuldbewusstes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen: „Alte Gewohnheiten. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir die kalte Schulter gezeigt habe. Kannst du mir verzeihen, Hermine?"

Wie um seiner vertraulichen Anrede noch mehr Bedeutung zu verleihen, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab, um sie auf Augenhöhe direkt anzuschauen. Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste, dass Malfoy zu Schulzeiten für seinen Charme bei den Mädchen beliebt gewesen war, doch sie sah sich selbst jetzt das erste Mal der vollen Macht seiner Künste ausgesetzt und das brachte sie gegen ihren Willen völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Ich …", setzte sie an, doch sie musste sich unterbrechen, da ihr plötzlich unheimlich trockener Mund ihr die Dienste versagte.

„Warum lässt du dich nicht von mir zum Mittagessen einladen?", schlug Malfoy vor, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt: „Als Entschuldigung? Und ich beantworte dir gerne alle Fragen, die du noch hast."

Wieder klappte ihr Mund auf, ohne dass ihr eine Erwiderung einfiel. Was ging hier vor sich? Was hatten die Malfoys zu verbergen, dass sie derart schwere Geschütze auffuhren? Wollte Malfoy sich ernsthaft mit ihr zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen? Misstrauisch klappte sie den Mund zu und kniff die Augen zusammen. Man wollte sie an der Nase herumführen und ablenken, so viel stand fest. Doch so leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben.

„Das klingt wundervoll", erwiderte sie fröhlich und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Entschlossen blickte sie ihm in die Augen, wartete nur darauf, dass er sein aufgesetztes Verhalten fallen ließ, doch er schaute ebenso breit lächelnd zurück, hielt den Blickkontakt und wirkte tatsächlich begeistert. Krampfhaft zwang sie sich, nicht rot zu werden oder zu Boden zu schauen.

Schließlich lachte er leise und richtete sich wieder auf: „Schön. Lass uns unsere Mäntel holen. Ich kenne ein sehr gutes Restaurant in London."


	7. Türchen 6

Wie ein Gentleman nahm Draco ihr nach Ankunft im Restaurant die Jacke ab, rückt ihr anschließend den Stuhl am Tisch zurecht und setzte sich selbst erst, nachdem er sicher war, dass sie alles hatte, was sie brauchte. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er mit diesem Verhalten normalerweise die Frauen ohne Probleme um seinen Finger wickeln konnte, doch das würde ihm bei ihr nicht gelingen. Er wollte ganz offensichtlich mit seinem falschen Getue etwas verbergen – und wenn er spielen wollte, dann würde sie ihm nur zu gerne zeigen, dass sie auch nicht von gestern war.

Sie holte ihr lieblichstes Lächeln hervor, legte einen Arm ausgestreckt auf dem Tisch ab, während der andere wie gedankenverloren mit den Spitzen der Gabel spielte, und wartete mit zur Seite gerichtetem Blick darauf, dass Draco das Gespräch eröffnete.

„Also, Hermine, warum erzählst du mir nicht ein wenig von dir?", fing er an, nachdem er beim Kellner einen Wein und für sie beide ein ominös klingendes Gericht bestellt hatte.

Sie richtete ihren Blick geradewegs auf ihn, ohne dabei jedoch ihr Lächeln zu verlieren: „Aber warum sollten wir denn über mein langweiliges Leben sprechen? Wir sind doch hier, um über dich zu reden."

Sie klimperte einige Male unschuldig mit den Wimpern, doch davon ließ sich Malfoy offensichtlich nicht beeindrucken: „Über mich weißt du doch bestimmt schon alles. Die Wege meiner Familie sind nach dem Krieg genau genug unter der Aufsicht des Ministeriums geblieben. Und ich wette, bevor du zum ersten Mal im Manor aufgetaucht bist, hast du eine dicke Akte über mich und meine Familie studiert. Du weißt also mehr als genug. Erwidere die Freude und lasse mich an deinem Leben teilhaben."

Verkrampft faltete sie die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. Offensichtlich würde es nicht leicht werden, durch Dracos Abwehr zu kommen. Sie beschloss, sein Spiel für einen Moment mitzuspielen: „Bei mir gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich habe direkt nach dem Krieg im Ministerium angefangen, erst als einfache Sachbearbeiterin, inzwischen als Teamleiterin. Ich habe mich darauf spezialisiert, schwarzmagische Objekte, die bei Auktionen illegal verkauft werden, aufzuspüren und zu konfiszieren. Damit verdiene ich mir meinen Lebensunterhalt."

Triumphierend bemerkte sie, wie für einen Moment ein unsicherer, nachdenklicher Ausdruck in Dracos Augen trat, doch dieser Moment war viel zu schnell vorüber. Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr vor und senkte die Stimme: „Und sonst? Man hört, du bist noch mit Weasley zusammen. Wann läuten die Hochzeitsglocken?"

Unwillkürlich rollte Hermine die Augen. Natürlich, Draco würde alles daran setzen, bei diesem Gespräch irgendetwas aus ihr herauszukitzeln, was er später gegen sie verwenden konnte. Ungerührt erwiderte sie: „Ron und ich sind tatsächlich noch ein Paar. Über eine Hochzeit haben wir noch nicht gesprochen."

Ihr Essen kam, doch anstatt Erleichterung zu verspüren, dass sie nicht weiter auf ihre Beziehung eingehen musste, war Hermine im Gegenteil nur noch unsicherer als zuvor. Vor ihr befanden sich auf einem Tablett eine Ansammlung von Schüsseln und kleinen Tellern, ein Paar Stäbchen und in der Mitte zwischen ihnen stand ein großer Topf mit Reis.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

Draco grinste breit: „Ein ganz normales japanisches Essen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du mit Stäbchen essen kannst?"

Wütend starrte sie ihn an. Natürlich konnte sie nicht mit Stäbchen essen und sie war sich absolut darüber im Klaren, dass sie sich nur blamieren würde, wenn sie jetzt die Gabel, die mit dem anderen üblichen Besteck auf dem Tisch lag, zur Hand nahm. Ohne den Zorn aus ihrer Stimme verbergen zu können, erkundigte sie sich: „Japanisch? Das hier sieht nicht aus wie ein japanisches Restaurant."

Es war viel zu offensichtlich, wie sehr sich Malfoy über die ganze Situation amüsierte, doch er ließ sich tatsächlich zu einer Antwort herab: „Es ist ein kooperatives Restaurant. Es gibt in zehn Ländern der Welt Restaurants, die alle auf magische Weise miteinander in Verbindung stehen. Die Köche richten jeweils nur ihre lokalen Spezialitäten her, aber als Gast kannst du bei allen zehn Küchen bestellen. Und mir war heute nach Japanisch."

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, griff Draco nach seinen Stäbchen und balancierte sie so mühelos zwischen seinen Fingern, dass Hermine sofort wusste, dass er öfter hierher kam. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm die heiße Gemüsesuppe – oder was auch immer diese etwas trübe Suppe mit dem merkwürdigen grünen Zeug und weißen Würfeln darin sein sollte – über den Kopf geschüttet, doch sie beherrschte sich. Stattdessen beschloss sie, einfach ihr Glück mit den Stäbchen zu versuchen, immerhin hatte sie schon immer einmal japanisches Essen probieren wollen. Sie studierte genau, wie Draco seine Stäbchen hielt, klemmte sich ihre dann hochkonzentriert zwischen die Finger und machte einen ersten Versuch, ein Stück vorgeschnittenes Fleisch damit hochzuheben.

Sie scheiterte kläglich und das mit Soße überzogene Fleischstück landete unelegant zwischen den Schüsseln. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen erklang.

„Süß, Granger", rutschte es Draco provozierend heraus, als habe er vergessen, dass er freundlich zu ihr sein wollte.

Mit hochrotem Kopf versuchte Hermine es erneut und diesmal gelang es ihr tatsächlich, das Stück Fleisch bis in die leere Schüssel vor sich zu manövrieren. Doch was nun? Unsicher schielte sie zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte, dass er als erstes Reis in seine Schüssel gefüllt hatte, ehe er zu anderen Zutaten gegriffen hatte. Frustriert gab sie auf.

„Sehr lustig, Malfoy, wirklich", schnaubte sie.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er sie nicht weiter aus, sondern schaute im Gegenteil mehr als ernst drein. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung, die Hermine schon wieder nur mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis nahm, legte er seine Stäbchen beiseite, wischte sich den Mund ab und ergriff sein Weinglas: „Was genau hast du erwartet, mh?"

Zornig funkelte sie ihn an: „Ich weiß nicht? Vielleicht ein wenig mehr erwachsenes Verhalten als das hier? Findest du es wirklich angemessen, mich in einem Restaurant beim Essen zu blamieren? Ich meine, ehrlich, sind wir noch in der Schule?"

„Was hast du erwartet?", wiederholte er seine Frage, doch diesmal führte er sie weiter aus: „Du kommst zu mir nach Hause, verlangst, dass ich dir das ganze Haus zeige, ohne mir wirklich zu sagen, worum es geht. Und weil ich nicht vor Freude den Staub von deinen Schuhen lecke, drohst du mir direkt mit der ganzen Gewalt des Ministeriums. Und dann, nachdem ich das alles getan habe, kommst du noch einmal, weil … ja, warum eigentlich, mh? War die Führung etwa doch nicht zufriedenstellend? Leg die Karten auf den Tisch, Granger, vielleicht zeige ich mich dann auch höflich. Wenn dir das nicht passt – ich werde jetzt mein Mittagessen genießen."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine ihn an. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Sie war Ministeriumsangestellte und hatte das Recht, sein Haus zu durchsuchen, wenn ein begründeter Verdacht bestand. Wütend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, während Malfoy tatsächlich mit dem Essen fortfuhr, als könnte ihn kein Wässerlein trüben.

Schnaubend griff sie nach der Gabel, schaufelte sich Reis und Fleisch in ihre Schüssel, und begann zu essen. Sollten er und die restlichen Gäste hier von ihr denken, was sie wollten, sie würde das Essen genießen und dann zurück an ihren Schreibtisch ins Ministerium kehren. Sie wusste, wenn sie eine Schlacht verloren hatte, doch sie würde nicht aufgeben. Was auch immer Malfoy mit dieser Aktion bezweckt hatte, jetzt war sie überzeugter denn je, dass sich die Vase tatsächlich noch im Besitz seiner Familie befand.


	8. Türchen 7

„Ich war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in London. Nur dieses eine Mal, Ron, bitte."

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Hermine durch die Straßen, ihr Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr eingeklemmt, während sie mit beiden Händen eine große Einkaufstüte vor sic schleppte.

„Wollen wir es uns nicht lieber bei mir gemütlich machen? Nur wir zwei?", beharrte Ron auf seinem Gegenvorschlag. Seine Stimme klang blechern aus dem Lautsprecher des Handys, ein offensichtliches Zeichen dafür, dass er noch in der Nähe seiner Arbeit war. Die meisten Muggel-Geräte funktionierten nicht in Gebäuden, die vorrangig von Magiern genutzt wurden, und man musste sich schon ein ganzes Stück entfernen, um klaren Empfang mit dem Handy zu haben.

„Wir können das doch verbinden", erwiderte Hermine schnaufend: „Erst gehen wir einen Glühwein auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt trinken, und abends kochen wir gemeinsam bei dir. Was meinst du?"

Sie war froh, dass sie Ron dazu hatte überreden können, sich ein Handy anzuschaffen. Sie hatte absichtlich eine Wohnung im Herzen Londons gewählt, da sie ihre Muggel-Wurzeln nicht vergessen wollte und das dichte Treiben der Stadt liebte. Aber jegliche Kommunikationsmittel der Magiern wären einfach zu auffällig gewesen, wenn sie ganz gewöhnlich zu Fuß durch die Straßen ging, und so hatte sie sich vor einem halben Jahr die Zeit genommen, Ron zu erklären, wie ein Handy funktionierte. Inzwischen telefonierten sie jeden Tag und er schien tatsächlich Spaß daran zu haben, sie mit SMS zu bombardieren.

„Na gut", willigte Ron schließlich ein: „Aber du kochst!"

Unwillkürlich musste Hermine lachen: „Bitte? Das willst du nicht ernsthaft. Du weißt doch, wie … gut ich kochen kann."

„So schwer ist das nicht, du musst es nur einfach mal tun!"

„Für dich ist es vielleicht nicht schwer", konterte Hermine, während sie die Tüte in einen Arm nach, um mit der freien Hand nach ihrem Wohnungsschlüssel zu suchen: „Nicht jeder hatte eine Molly, die einem schon als Kind alles beigebracht hat!"

„Schön, dann kochen wir eben zusammen. Ich zeig dir einfach, was du tun musst!"

Hermine grinste, als sie den gespielt ergebenen Tonfall in Rons Stimme hörte. In Wirklichkeit liebte er es, dass er zumindest in dieser einen Sache so deutlich besser war als sie. Rasch verabschiedete sie sich von ihm, ehe ihr das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter entgleiten konnte, und stemmte die schwere Tür zu ihrem Wohnhaus auf. Sie wusste, dass Harry schon zu Hause war, da er noch kurz in ihrem Büro vorbeigeschaut hatte, ehe er gegangen war. Angeblich wollte er eine Überraschung vorbereiten.

Sie hoffte, dass es eine gute Überraschung war. Nach dem Mittagessen mit Malfoy konnte sie jede Aufmunterung gebrauchen. Falls Harry irgendeinen Streich ausheckte, würde er heute jedenfalls sein blaues Wunder erleben. Sie war nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt.

An der Wohnungstür angekommen, kam ihr ein Geruch entgegen, der ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Harry hatte irgendetwas gekocht. Oder eher gebraten, wenn sie den unverkennbaren Geruch von Teig in einer Pfanne richtig deutete.

„Du kommst gerade richtig", begrüßte er sie, kaum dass sie die Tür aufgestoßen hatte: „Der letzte Pfannkuchen ist fast fertig!"

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine ihre Kochnische an. Ja, hier roch es definitiv gut. Aber die Sauerei, die Harry hinterlassen hatte, war definitiv auch sehenswert. Mit einem Stöhnen legte sie die schwere Einkaufstüte aufs Sofa, ehe sie ihren Mantel aufhängte und sich ihrer Stiefel entledigte.

„Du hast hoffentlich vor, diesen Schweinestall selbst wieder in Ordnung zu bringen?", begrüßte sie ihn halb anklagend, halb scherzend.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, wir machen Arbeitsteilung. Ich koche, du putzt", erwiderte Harry ernst, doch als er sich zu Hermine umdrehte, konnte sie den Schalk in seinen Augen blitzen sehen.

„Wenn du weißt, was gut für deine Gesundheit ist, riskierst du das heute nicht", war alles, was sie dazu sagte. Seine fragend erhobene Augenbraue kommentierte sie nur mit einem gequälten Grinsen.

Als sie schließlich halbwegs erfrischt aus dem Bad zurück ins Wohnzimmer kehrte, hatte Harry bereits den Tisch gedeckt, die Pfannkuchen standen dampfend in der Mitte, und er hatte sogar irgendwo eine Flasche Wein aufgetrieben, die nun geöffnet auf sie wartete.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du heute nochmal zu Malfoy gehst", erklärte er, als Hermine ihn überrascht ansah: „Und ich konnte mir denken, dass das keine so erheiternde Angelegenheit für dich ist. Also … hier, eine kleine Aufmunterung. Damit du mir nicht aus Versehen den Kopf abreißt."

Schweigend setzte Hermine sich an den Tisch und griff nach dem ersten Pfannkuchen. Wenn Harry immer so aufmerksam war, konnte sie wirklich nicht verstehen, wieso Ginny sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Es war, als könne er Gedanken lesen – immer sagte oder tat er genau das, was sie gerade brauchte.

Nachdem sie den ersten Pfannkuchen wortlos verschlungen hatte, rückte sie schließlich mit der Sprache raus: „Malfoy war ein Arschloch. Absolut kindisch. Aber wenn er dachte, dass er mich so loswird, hat er sich geschnitten!"

Harry grinste sie schief an: „Man sollte meinen, er hätte gelernt, dass man dich besser nicht provoziert."

Lachend nahm Hermine einen großen Schluck Wein: „Was nur beweist, wie wenig Hirnschmalz er hat."

Ehe sie sich versah, waren die Pfannkuchen alle und sie hatte ihr zweites Glas Wein geleert. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, schenkte sie ein drittes Glas nach und ließ sich damit vor dem Kamin nieder. Ein eigentlich furchtbarer Tag hatte nun doch noch eine schöne Wendung genommen. Nicht nur, dass sie Ron dazu hatte überreden können, am Wochenende mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen, jetzt konnte sie auch noch mit gutem Wein und guter Gesellschaft die Seele baumeln lassen. So ein Freitag hatte doch immer noch etwas Gutes an sich.

Grinsend bemerkte sie, dass Harry, der sich neben ihr auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, inzwischen ziemlich rot im Gesicht war. Offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt, in diesen Mengen Wein zu trinken. Nicht, dass sie es selbst gewohnt wäre, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht halb so angetrunken aussah wie er.

„Weißt du, Hermine", fing er nach einer langen Weile des gemeinschaftlichen Schweigens an, die Zunge schwer vom Wein: „Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mich aufgenommen hast. Ich hätte es nicht gedacht, aber … du tust mir wirklich gut. Ich vermisse Ginny jede Sekunde, die ich an sie denke, aber wenn ich hier … mit dir … bin … da bin ich abgelenkt. Alleine würde ich vermutlich nur wahnsinnig werden."

Mitfühlend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel: „Dafür sind Freunde da, Harry. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Und ich lenke dich gerne ab, glaub mir!"

Ungeschickt stellte Harry sein Weinglas auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch ab, dann griff er mit beiden Händen nach ihrer Hand: „Du bist die beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde. So viele Dinge wären anders gelaufen, wenn ich dich nie kennen gelernt hätte. Denk nur damals … die Horkruxjagd…"

Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie wollte nicht an diese Zeit denken. Zu viel war da passiert. Nicht nur das Grauen der Jagd selbst, sondern auch zwischen ihr und Ron. Und zwischen ihr und Harry. Die Zeit, in der sie nur zu zweit unterwegs gewesen waren, hatte ihrem Herzen nicht gut getan.

Nur zäh registrierten ihre Gedanken, wie Harry sie näher zu sich zog: „Ohne dich hätte ich damals einfach aufgegeben. Ohne dich hätte ich schon so oft in meinem Leben aufgegeben."

Plötzlich war sich Hermine der Nähe nur zu bewusst. Sie lehnte gegen ihn, ihre Brüste pressten sich fest an seinen Oberarm, während ihre Schenkel eng an seinen lagen. Hitze breitete sich in ihr aus, die nichts mit dem Wein oder dem Kaminfeuer zu tun hatte. Nervös befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen, ehe sie den Mut fand, den Blick zu heben und Harry direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Was sie dort entdeckte, machte ihr Angst: Sie konnte seine Zuneigung lesen, aber dahinter lag mehr. Das plötzliche Verlangen, das sie selbst verspürte, spiegelte sich deutlich in seinem Blick, der unverwandt auf sie gerichtet war.

 _Merlin hilf…_

Mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung richtete sie sich auf, stellte ihrerseits ihr Weinglas auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich… ich gehe besser zu Bett. Der Tag… war lang. Danke für das Essen… und… den Wein."

Und noch bevor Harry irgendetwas erwidern konnte, war sie in ihr Schlafzimmer geflohen.


	9. Türchen 8

Von ihrem Platz am Küchentisch aus beobachtete Hermine, wie Ron das Gemüse in der Pfanne schwenkte. Am Ende hatte doch wieder er die meiste Arbeit beim Kochen übernommen, zu ungeschickt hatte sie sich mit dem Schneiden der Paprika und dem Schälen der Kartoffeln angestellt. Dass ihre Gedanken nicht recht bei der Sache gewesen waren, hatte auch nicht geholfen.

Sie seufzte, die Finger um einen Becher mit heißem Tee geklammert, und starrte auf Rons breiten Rücken. Der Tag mit ihm auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt war schön gewesen, denn er hatte sich offensichtlich Mühe gegeben, Spaß daran zu haben. Trotzdem hatte sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt das Gefühl gehabt, tatsächlich auf einem Date mit ihm zu sein. Es war eher wie früher, als sie mit Harry und Ron regelmäßig von Hogwarts aus runter ins Dorf Hogsmeade gegangen war, um ein Butterbier im Drei Besen zu trinken oder die neuesten Kreationen im Honigtopf auszuprobieren.

Der Beinahe-Kuss mit Harry am Vortag hatte sein Übriges getan.

Sie liebte Ron wirklich. Aber während sie ihn so betrachtete, wie er in der Küche das Essen zubereitete – ein so vertrauter Anblick – begann sie sich zu fragen, ob sie tatsächlich auch in ihn verliebt war.

Und dann fragte sie sich, ob es Ginny wohl genauso ergangen war. Als Harry mit gebrochenem Herzen vor ihrer Tür aufgetaucht war, hatte sie deutliche Worte für Ginnys Verhalten gefunden – wer konnte schon erwarten, nach zwei Jahren in einer Beziehung noch Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu verspüren? Doch nun fand sie sich beinahe an demselben Punkt. Sie erwartete gar nicht, ständig Herzklopfen zu haben, aber sollte da nicht trotzdem noch irgendetwas sein? Selbst Harry, den sie stets als einen Bruder betrachtet hatte, konnte ihr die Hitze in die Wangen treiben, während Ron …

„Essen ist fertig!", verkündete eben jener in diesem Moment und unterbrach Hermines kreisende Gedanken. Mit geschickten Händen teilte er den Inhalt der Pfanne auf zwei tiefe Teller auf und stellte einen vor Hermine, den anderen auf seinen eigenen Platz auf den Tisch. Dazu stellte er sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Bier hin, während Hermine einen neuen Becher mit Tee bekam.

„Lass es dir schmecken", sagte er fröhlich, während er sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch setzte und ohne zu zögern mit dem Essen begann.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine betreten. Die Gemüsepfanne, die Ron gezaubert hatte, roch himmlisch, und der lange Tag auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt hatte ihr ordentlich Energie geraubt. Sie beschloss, all ihre Bedenken für den Moment zur Seite zu schieben, um sich stattdessen auf das Mahl zu konzentrieren, das ihr Freund für sie zubereitet hatte.

„Ich hab diese Woche mal nachgedacht", durchbrach Ron schließlich das Schweigen, das sich in der Küche ausgebreitet hatte. Amüsiert bemerkte Hermine, dass er sich immer noch nicht abgewöhnt hatte, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen, doch sie störte sich schon lange nicht mehr daran. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue, um ihn zum Weitersprechen aufzufordern.

„Ich glaube, es würde uns gut tun, wenn wir eine Weile … weniger voneinander sehen."

Beinahe hätte Hermine ihr Besteck fallen gelassen: „Was?"

„Überrascht dich das wirklich?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine Ron an. Sie konnte sehen, dass er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, doch sein Blick war entschlossen und lag unbeweglich auf ihr. Wann war Ron so erwachsen geworden?

„Willst du Schluss machen?", hakte sie unsicher nach. Das Essen vor ihr war vergessen, das Besteck vorsorglich beiseitegelegt, um sich auf das Gespräch konzentrieren zu können. Ein nervöses Zittern erfasste sie. Sie hatte selbst gerade über genau diese Sache nachgedacht, doch es aus dem Mund von Ron zu hören, gab dem Ganzen eine neue Dimension. Es wurde real.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Nur … eine Pause? Meine Worte stehen noch: Ich liebe dich und ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen, Hermine. Aber ich will, dass du auch so fühlst", erklärte er, während er sich verlegen an der Wange kratzte: „Ich will, dass du mich genauso willst wie ich dich. Wenn wir zusammen sind, ist das schön. Es fühlt sich nett an, geborgen, vertraut. Wie zu Hause. Aber…", nun wurde er doch rot: „Ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, dass du mich nicht … attraktiv findest, weißt du? Ich bin ein Mann … und ich will, dass mir die Frau, die ich liebe, auch das Gefühl gibt, ein Mann zu sein …"

Beschämt senkte Hermine den Kopf. Sie wusste genau, worauf Ron hinauswollte. Sie liebte ihn, aber wenn es um Lust und Verlangen ging, war da wenig. Und so unpassend, wie es war, die Szene mit Harry vom Abend zuvor tauchte ungebeten wieder in ihrem Kopf auf.

„Oh Ron …"

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln lehnte Ron sich vor: „Ich bin einfach zu eifersüchtig. Ich denke an Harry, der bei dir wohnt, und habe alle möglichen finsteren Gedanken. Und dann redest du rational drüber und ich weiß, du hast Recht, und trotzdem finde ich, dass ich das blöd finden darf. Ich finde es super, dass du rational bleiben kannst und nicht zickig wirst, wie andere Frauen, aber … ugh …"

Hermine sah, dass Ron eigentlich ruhig und offen über diese Sache hatte reden wollen, aber am Ende waren doch wieder seine Emotionen mit ihm durchgegangen. Und sie verstand ihn, sie verstand ihn wirklich, aber sie konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut. In allen Lebenslagen nutzte sie zuerst ihren Verstand, ehe sie ihre Gefühle befragte.

Naja, zumindest, solange sie nicht betrunken war.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte sie leise: „Vielleicht brauchen wir einfach eine Pause. Man gewöhnt sich manchmal an Dinge und verliert aus den Augen, wie viel sie eigentlich Wert sind."

Ron nickte bestätigend: „Das meine ich. Du bedeutest mir wirklich viel, Hermine, aber wenn wir wirklich eine Zukunft zusammen haben wollen, dann … muss ich dir auch viel bedeuten. Ich will dich heiraten, Hermine."

Erschlagen ließ sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücksinken. Er wollte sie heiraten. Natürlich wollte er sie heiraten. Das war nur logisch.

Und trotzdem.

Der Gedanke war abstrakt und kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, beschlich Hermine das Gefühl, als habe jemand eine Falle für sie aufgebaut. War sie wirklich bereit, den Rest ihres Lebens mit Ron zu verbringen? Es gab noch so viel zu sehen in der Welt, so viel herauszufinden, so viel zu … fühlen.

„Ich verstehe dich, Ron", flüsterte sie: „Wenn wir wirklich zusammen alt werden wollen, sollten wir lieber jetzt als später herausfinden, wie tief unsere Gefühle wirklich gehen. Eine Pause ist … sinnvoll."

„Es muss ja nicht ewig sein", fügte Ron rasch hinzu: „Vielleicht bis zum neuen Jahr oder so. Einfach zwei oder drei Wochen, in denen wir unserer eigenen Wege gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden beide schnell merken, dass wir den anderen vermissen. Wir werden sehen, was wir aneinander haben."

Hermine nickte nur. Im Gegensatz zu Ron war sie sich nicht so sicher, ob das tatsächlich das Ergebnis einer Trennung auf Zeit sein würde. Was, wenn sie sich glücklicher fühlte? Was, wenn ihr das Leben ohne Ron als Partner gefiel?

Was, wenn aus der Sache mit Harry mehr wurde?

Unwillkürlich stiegen Tränen in ihr hoch. Sie musste mit Harry sprechen. Sie musste einfach wissen, was da passiert war und was in ihm vorging. Er war immer noch Rons bester Freund.

„Hey, Mine, komm her", flüsterte Ron zärtlich und ging zu ihr rüber, hockte sich neben ihr hin und zog sie an sich: „Nicht weinen, bitte. Wir kriegen das hin. Du wirst sehen, die Pause wird uns gut tun."

Schluchzend vergrub Hermine ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Wenn Ron wüsste, worüber sie nachdachte. Wenn er wüsste, wie es wirklich um ihre Gefühle bestellt war. Wenn er auch nur ahnte, was zwischen ihr und Harry vorgefallen war. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Betrügerin und sie hasste das.

Und am Montag musste sie zu allem Übel auch noch erneut zu Malfoy gehen, um endlich im Fall der Vase weiterzukommen. Es war einfach so viel. Zu viel für die Weihnachtszeit, die doch eigentlich so schön sein sollte.


	10. Türchen 9

Faul kuschelte Hermine sich in ihr Bett. Es war Sonntagmorgen und es bestand keinerlei Notwendigkeit, so früh wach und auf den Beinen zu sein. Die Welt außerhalb ihrer Decken war eh viel zu kalt, zumal sie noch nicht bereit war, Harry unter die Augen zu treten. Als sie gestern von ihrem Besuch bei Ron heimgekommen war, hatte sie Harry nirgends entdecken können, und er schien tatsächlich erst in die Wohnung zurückgekehrt zu sein, nachdem sie bereits im Bett war.

Sie hatte beschlossen, ihm nicht zu erzählen, dass sie eine Pause in ihrer Beziehung mit Ron eingelegt hatte. Zumindest noch nicht. Sie wollte erst sicherstellen, dass dieser Beinahe-Kuss nur ein Unfall war, der sich auf keinen Fall wiederholen würde, ehe sie Harry über ihr Liebesleben aufklärte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er ihre Beziehungspause als Einladung auffassen würde, um ihr noch näher zu kommen.

Was sie zu der Frage brachte, wieso er sich ihr gegenüber überhaupt so verhielt, wie er es tat. Er war frisch von Ginny getrennt und Ron war sein bester Freund. Das letzte, woran er im Moment denken sollte, war, mit ihr zu flirten.

Kaffeegeruch stieg ihr plötzlich in die Nase. Schnuppernd setzte Hermine sich im Bett auf. Bereitete Harry etwa gerade Frühstück für sie vor? Am liebsten hätte sie frustriert ihren Kopf unter dem Kissen begraben, doch es half nichts. Sie musste sich der Realität stellen. Sie musste Harry sagen, dass sein Verhalten absolut unangebracht war, dass er aufhören musste, so süß zu ihr zu sein.

Sie hatte nur schnell den nächst besten Pullover übergezogen und ihr Nachthemd in eine bequeme Hose gestopft, ehe sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete und mit finsterem Blick zur Kochnische schaute.

„Guten Morgen", wurde sie von einem deutlich zu munteren, zu fröhlichen Harry begrüßt.

Ihr Blick wurde noch finsterer: „Und was wird das hier, wenn es fertig ist?"

Offensichtlich überrascht von ihrer ablehnenden Haltung, drehte Harry sich vollends zu ihr um, die volle Kaffeekanne in einer, zwei Tassen in der anderen Hand: „Frühstück natürlich. Ist das schlecht?"

Stöhnend fuhr Hermine sich durch ihr wildes Haar: „Warum machst du mir Frühstück, Harry?"

Vorsichtig stellte er Kanne und Tassen auf dem Tisch ab: „Ich will nett zu dir sein. Du hast mich spontan hier aufgenommen, da ist es doch nur natürlich, dass ich…"

Unwirsch unterbrach sie ihn: „Warum machst du mir wirklich Frühstück?"

Die Röte, die sich auf Harrys Wangen ausbreitete, verriet Hermine sofort, dass sie ihn ertappt hatte. Also hatte sie sich sein Verhalten doch nicht nur eingebildet. Mit einem langen Seufzer ließ sie sich in einen der Stühle am Esstisch sinken.

„Harry … was soll das hier werden?", hakte sie nach, als er nicht auf ihre Frage reagierte.

Langsam nahm er ihr gegenüber Platz. Sein Blick war fest auf den Kaffee gerichtet, der er gerade in die beiden Tassen goss: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich dachte einfach nur… vielleicht habe ich auch gar nicht nachgedacht."

Schnaubend nahm sie ihre Kaffeetasse entgegen: „Ja, so hat es gewirkt. Harry, du bist frisch von Ginny getrennt. Und ich bin … an deinen besten Freund vergeben. Was zur Hölle hat dir den Gedanken gegeben, es könnte eine gute Idee sein, Abendessen mit Wein für mich zu machen? Das machen beste Freunde nicht füreinander …"

„Du warst es doch, die sich so verführerisch an mich gekuschelt hat auf dem Sofa!", fuhr er sie plötzlich an. Überrascht, aber zufrieden, dass er sie endlich direkt ansah, ließ Hermine sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücksinken.

„Ich wollte dich trösten!", verteidigte sie sich: „Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, ein gebrochenes Herz zu verarbeiten. Du warst schon in Hogwarts nicht gut mit sowas. Ich wollte nur helfen!"

Beinahe verächtlich entgegnete er: „Ach, deswegen hast du mir deine Hand auf den Oberschenkel gelegt? Um mich zu trösten? Wie genau hattest du das denn anstellen wollen, das Trösten?"

Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Was wollte er mit seinen Worten andeuten? Wütend starrte sie ihm in die Augen: „Du unterstellst mir ernsthaft, dass ich einfach so Ron betrügen würde?"

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Harry da sagte. Bebend vor Zorn erhob sie sich vom Tisch, um etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen, doch Harry folgte ihr sofort. Packte sie am Arm und wirbelte sie herum.

„Willst du mir weißmachen, du wüsstest nicht genau, was du hier tust?", verlangte er zu wissen, das Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt: „Ron hat mir oft genug erzählt, dass er in letzter Zeit das Gefühl hat, dass du nicht mehr so für ihn brennst wie früher. Er meinte, es sei wohl der Stress auf Arbeit, der dich ablenkt und verhindert, dass du deine Gefühle offen zeigen kannst. Was meinst du, wie überrascht ich war, als ich dann hier ankam, in deiner Wohnung, und du … SO auf mich reagierst, mh? Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig necken. Ich wollte lustig sein!", seine Stimme war inzwischen gefährlich leise geworden und obwohl Harry kaum größer war als sie selbst, hatte Hermine doch das Gefühl, dass er über ihr aufragte. Mit dunklem Tonfall fuhr er fort: „Du bist jedes Mal nur rot geworden, wenn ich mich halbnackt gezeigt habe oder ein bisschen scherzhaft geflirtet habe! Was dachtest du denn, was das in mir auslöst?!"

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich: „Ich bin… du hast mich einfach damit überrascht."

Er zog sie noch näher an sich, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten: „Weißt du, wie ich mich damals wirklich gefühlt habe während der Horkruxjagd? Als Ron uns vorgeworfen hat, wir hätten was miteinander … ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt, Hermine! Weil ich wusste, ganz tief in mir, dass Ron Recht hatte! Wenn ich gekonnt hätte … wenn ich nicht genau gewusst hätte, wie er für dich empfindet … aber ich dachte immer, du fühlst nicht so! Also hab ich das ignoriert, hab mich darauf konzentriert, ein Leben mit Ginny aufzubauen!"

Fassungslos schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Was erzählte er denn da? Warum redete er so einen Unsinn?

„Ich wollte dich nur aufziehen, Hermine!", erklärte Harry, der langsam wirklich verzweifelt klang: „Vielleicht wollte ich auch mein Ego bestätigt wissen, keine Ahnung. Aber nachdem Ginny die Beziehung beendet hat und ich bei dir untergekommen bin, da war es wieder da, dieses Gefühl. Und ich dachte, wenn ich darüber Scherze mache und dich ein bisschen necke, dann kriege ich schon meine deutliche Abfuhr. Ich dachte, du weist mich in meine Schranken, lachst mich aus … irgendetwas. Stattdessen wirst du rot, kannst mir nicht in die Augen sehen … und kuschelst dich einfach so an mich!"

Wie durch einen Schleier wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sich Harry inzwischen mit seinem ganzen Körper an sie presste, dass er sie erfolgreich zwischen dem Tresen der Küche und sich gefangen hielt. Ihr Herzschlag raste nur so dahin, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, die Situation logisch zu betrachten.

„Ron ist mein bester Freund", stieß Harry zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern aus, als müsste er sich anstrengen, nicht … Hermine wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wovon er sich da genau abhalten musste.

„Ich würde niemals etwas tun, das Ron verletzten könnte", fuhr er fort: „Aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe seit über zwei Jahren … nein, eigentlich schon viel länger davor … ich habe mich ewig zurückgehalten, weil ich wusste, dass er in dich verliebt war. Und ich wusste, dass du kein Interesse an mir hast. Also hab ich nichts gesagt. Aber jetzt … ich kann einfach nicht mehr."

Und ehe Hermine verarbeiten konnte, was genau Harry ihr da eigentlich sagte, hatte er den letzten Abstand geschlossen und küsste sie.

Er küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft und einem Verlangen, das Hermine noch nie gespürt hatte. Unfähig, sich gegen den Sturm seiner Gefühle zu wehren, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. Es war keine Zärtlichkeit in diesem Kuss, kein liebevolles Erkunden, sondern nur angestaute Aggression und unterdrückte Lust, die plötzlich mit aller Macht nach vorne drängte. Harrys Hände waren plötzlich überall, seine Zähne knabberten an ihren Lippen, gruben sich in die empfindliche Haut ihrer Schultern und immer wieder forderte er sie wortlos auf, ihre Lippen zu öffnen und seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Als seine Hand schließlich unter den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes fuhr, unterbrach Hermine seine stürmischen Küsse: „Stopp, Harry. Das … das geht nicht. Nicht so schnell. Wir müssen darüber reden, wir können nicht einfach …"

„Zum Teufel mit Reden!", schrie er sie an, doch ein entschlossener Blick von ihr brachte ihn dazu, tatsächlich einen Schritt zurückzutreten.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen schaute sie ihn an: „Das alles hier … das geht so nicht. Wir können nicht einfach alles über Bord werden. Benutzt deinen Verstand, Harry!"

Sie sah, wie seine Kiefer aufeinander mahlten, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten schlossen und wieder öffneten, doch er sagte nichts. Stattdessen drehte er sich abrupt um, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und ging mit langen Schritten zur Wohnungstür.

Er hatte sie schon halb geöffnet, da drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um: „Du stehst dir mit deinem verdammten Verstand selbst im Weg, Hermine. Ich ertrag das nicht länger. Wenn du so verdammt stur sein willst, bitte. Geh zur Hölle mit deiner Emotionslosigkeit!"

Und damit war er aus Tür und verschwunden. Sprachlos und verletzt blieb Hermine alleine zurück. Was genau hatte sie nur falsch gemacht?


	11. Türchen 10

Hermine war sich sicher, noch nie in ihrem Leben so schlechte Laune gehabt zu haben. Die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben hatten sie in ein emotionales Loch geschmissen und darüber hinaus gelang es ihr nicht, ihre aktuelle Aufgabe für das Ministerium zufriedenstellend zu bearbeiten. Warum musste Draco Malfoy so schwierig sein? Sie hatte tatsächlich keinerlei Interesse daran, weiter irgendwelche Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen, dazu war sie emotional zu ausgelaugt nach dem Wochenende.

Sie reckte störrisch das Kinn vor, während sie erneut an die Tür zum malfoy'schen Anwesen klopfte. Sollten Narzissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn ruhig wieder ihr Schmierentheater aufführen, sie würde heute die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen und aus Draco alles herauskitzeln, was er wusste. Ihre Geduld war einfach am Ende.

„Ah, Miss Granger!", wurde sie zu ihrer Überraschung von der Hausherrin selbst begrüßt. Kein Hauself öffnete die Tür, sondern tatsächlich die stolze Frau selbst.

Entschlossen, sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen, erwiderte sie: „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Malfoy, ich störe höchst ungerne erneut, aber mein letztes Gespräch mit Ihrem Sohn war leider nicht zufriedenstellend."

„Kommen Sie nur herein", sagte die ältere Dame mit einem einladenden Lächeln und trat zurück: „Ich habe von Draco erfahren, was vorgefallen ist. Der Junge ist einfach zu unbeherrscht, ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Aber seien Sie sich versichert, ich habe ihm deutlich gemacht, dass ich weitere Unhöflichkeiten Ihnen gegenüber nicht verzeihen werde. Er wird sich also kooperativ zeigen."

Skeptisch hob Hermine eine Augenbraue, doch sie sagte nichts dazu. Narzissa Malfoy war viel zu begierig darauf, ihr zu gefallen und freundlich zu ihr zu sein, als dass sie auch nur einen Moment geglaubt hätte, dass sie aufrichtig war. Sie hängte ihren schweren Wintermantel auf, dann ließ sie sich in die Bibliothek führen, die offenbar der liebste Rückzugsort von Draco war.

Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen, schritt sie energisch auf Draco zu, der buchlesend in seinem Sessel saß und so tat, als würde er sie nicht bemerken.

„Hi", grüßte sie knapp: „Dein Spiel ist aus, Malfoy."

Absichtlich langsam klappte er das Buch zu, legte es neben sich auf einen Beistelltisch und schaute dann noch langsamer zu ihr hoch: „Welches Spiel?"

Ungeduldig schnaubte sie: „Das Spiel, das du und deine Mutter spielen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mich länger von euch an der Nase herumführen zu lassen."

Elegant faltete Draco die Hände in seinem Schoß, während er sie weiter unberührt anblickte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

Hermine rollte bloß mit den Augen. Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, zog sie sich einen Stuhl von einem Schreibtisch heran, stellte ihn direkt vor Malfoy hin und ließ sich schwer drauffallen: „Schön, du Unschuldslamm. Wenn du darauf bestehst, buchstabiere ich dir gerne aus, warum ich hier bin."

Hass flackerte in Dracos Augen auf, doch seine Stimme blieb ruhig: „Ich bitte darum. Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Tief holte Hermine Luft, dann beugte sie sich vor, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, um Draco direkt ansehen zu können, damit ihr bloß keine einzige seiner Reaktionen entging. Noch war sie zumindest minimal bereit, ihm zu glauben, sollte er sagen, dass er nichts von der Vase wusste. Noch.

„Dein Großvater, Abraxas Malfoy, war sehr aktiv im Handel mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen", begann sie dann ihre Erklärung: „Wir sind bei unseren Recherchen darauf gestoßen, dass er einst ein besonders gefährliches Objekt in einer Auktion erstanden hat. Eine Vase, um genauer zu sein. Danach verliert sich die Spur, weswegen wir annehmen, dass sich die Vase immer noch in eurem Familienbesitz befindet."

Ein leichtes Zucken seines Mundwinkels verriet Hermine, dass Draco zumindest wusste, dass sein Großvater in solche Geschäfte verwickelt war. Gut. Mit neuem Mut fuhr sie fort: „Je nach Art des schwarzmagischen Objektes sind Besitzer mehr oder weniger gewillt, mit unserer Abteilung zu kooperieren. Deswegen habe ich versucht, freundlich und diplomatisch an die Sache heranzugehen, um euch eine Chance zu geben, von selbst den Besitz offenzulegen. Doch das Verhalten deiner Mutter spricht eine deutliche Sprache: Sie weiß, worum es hier geht, und sie wird alles versuchen, um mich abzulenken und die Spuren zu verwischen. Die Frage ist, Draco", sie nutzte absichtlich seinen Vornamen: „Wie viel du weißt."

Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, doch sofort hatte er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle: „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du so von meiner Mutter sprichst."

„Fein", zischte Hermine: „Besagte Vase hat recht interessante magische Eigenschaften. Und wir wissen von zumindest einem Vorfall hier im Anwesen, der nach Erwerb der Vase stattgefunden hat, der mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auf diese Eigenschaften zurückzuführen ist. Möchtest du, dass ich dir beschreibe, was vorgefallen ist?"

Dracos Gesicht hatte sich in eine eiskalte Maske verwandelt, seine Arme waren defensiv vor der Brust verschränkt: „Ich bin gespannt, welche Gruselgeschichten du auf Lager hast."

Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Lippen. Draco würde seine Überheblichkeit noch bereuen. Leise, aber mit fester Stimme, führte sie aus: „Wenn man diese Vase mit Blumen befüllt, egal, welche Blumen, entfaltet sie eine Aura, die starke Auswirkungen auf weibliche Wesen hat. Es ist wie ein starkes Aphrodisiakum, das Frauen beinahe willenlos macht. In der Vergangenheit wurde das häufig gezielt eingesetzt. Und tatsächlich gab es einen Vorfall hier im Anwesen, der eine sehr deutliche Sprache spricht. Dein Großvater, Abraxas Malfoy, hatte zu einer Feier geladen, nur für wenige, auserlesene Gäste – Todesser, um genau zu sein. Viele von diesen Männern waren bereits älter, aber sie alle waren ledig. Auf der anderen Seite der Gästeliste fanden sich die Töchter aus bedeutenden Familien, deren Loyalitäten jedoch nicht eindeutig waren. Reinblütige Familien, die sich noch nicht sicher waren, ob sie Voldemort unterstützen wollten oder nicht. Aber einer Einladung der Familie Malfoy folgte man, wie du sicher nur zu gut weißt. Und auch, wenn es vermutlich viel Misstrauen gab, folgte man auch der Anweisung, dass die Einladung ausschließlich für die Tochter galt und niemand sie begleiten durfte."

Aufmerksam beobachtete Hermine, wie Dracos Gesicht blasser wurde. Sie fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er die Geschichte kannte, oder am genauen Gegenteil. Unnachgiebig fuhr sie fort: „Am Ende dieser Feier hatte jeder der älteren Herrschaften eine Ehefrau gefunden. Jede einzelne der anwesenden Töchter … und einige von ihnen waren gerade erst sechzehn Jahre alt … jede einzelne wurde verheiratet. Spannend, wie das geschehen konnte, nicht wahr?"

Triumphierend bemerkte sie, dass Dracos Hände inzwischen zu Fäusten geballt waren. Mit einer beinahe teuflischen Freude erklärte sie die Recherchen ihrer Abteilung: „Es gab eine Tochter, die sich dagegen gewehrt hatte. Sie erzählte dem Ministerium eine höchst eigenwillige Geschichte. Sie erzählte davon, dass sie sich an jenem Abend nicht wohl gefühlt hatte. Dass sie sehen konnte, dass auch die anderen Mädchen sich nicht wohlfühlten. Sie schwor, dass sie keinen Alkohol angerührt hatte, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem betrunken. Die wenigen Dinge, an die sie sich noch genau erinnerte, waren, dass sie mit einem der anwesenden Männer geschlafen hatte. Und sie wusste auch noch, dass alle anderen Mädchen mit den Männern Sex gehabt hatten, direkt in dem großen Ballsaal. Einige hatten nicht nur einen Mann an sich herangelassen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch fand eine einzige, große Orgie statt. Sie selbst sagte, sie hätte mindestens fünf verschiedene Männer gehabt, obwohl sie vorher noch Jungfrau war. Einer der Männer hatte am nächsten Tag bei ihrem Vater um ihre Hand angehalten. Ihr Vater hatte Ja gesagt, so sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte."

Eine leichte Übelkeit hatte von Hermine Besitz ergriffen, eine Kälte in ihrem Magen, die sie jedes Mal spürte, wenn sie an die Effekte der Vase dachte. Ein Dutzend junger Frauen waren an dem Abend den erregenden Einflüssen der Vase ausgesetzt gewesen, und die Männer hatten das schamlos ausgenutzt, um ihren Spaß zu haben. Sie holte tief Luft, dann fuhr sie fort: „All diese Mädchen haben an diesem Abend ihre Unschuld verloren. Und die reinblütigen Familien, traditionsbewusst wie sie waren, waren mehr als glücklich, dass die Männer ihre Töchter tatsächlich heiraten wollten. Das Ganze wurde unter den Teppich gekehrt und totgeschwiegen, zu sehr haben sich die Familien für ihre Töchter geschämt. Dass es sich dabei um eine Massenvergewaltigung unter Einsatz eines schwarzmagischen Gegenstandes gehandelt hat, hat niemanden interessiert."

Draco war inzwischen so bleich, dass Hermine beinahe Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er von diesen Dingen nichts gewusst hatte – er war damals ja noch nicht einmal geboren und sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass seine Eltern ihm so etwas erzählt hätten, während er noch ein Kind war. Sie lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter vor, legte ihre Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen: „Also sag mir, Draco Malfoy. Weißt du von dieser Vase?"

Unwillig schlug er ihre Hand weg, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Willst du, dass diese Vase weiter in eurem Familienbesitz bleibt, damit andere ihre Effekte ausnutzen können?"

Kurz zitterten seine Mundwinkel, doch schließlich kehrte seine kalte, abweisende Maske zurück: „Das sind nur Spekulationen! Wer weiß, warum die ganzen Weiber wirklich diese Männer geheiratet haben!"

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Hermine gerechnet. Süß lächelte sie ihn an: „Dann kann es dir ja nur gelegen kommen, mir dabei zu helfen zu beweisen, dass diese Vase tatsächlich nicht in eurem Besitz ist, oder?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Draco sie an. Sie konnte beinahe sehen, wie sich die Zahnrädchen seiner Gedanken drehten. Siegesgewiss fügte sie hinzu: „Die Sache ist ganz einfach: Du hilfst mir, das Anwesen tatsächlich gründlich zu durchforsten, bis ich keinen einzigen Verdacht mehr gegen euch haben kann. Wenn wir nichts finden, kannst du zufrieden sein, dass ich Unrecht hatte. Wenn wir die Vase aber tatsächlich finden … wird gegen dich keine Anklage erhoben, da du unwissend und kooperativ warst. So oder so, wenn du mir hilfst, gewinnst du am Ende."

Ein hasserfülltes Lodern trat in Dracos Augen. Wie eine Furie sprang er aus seinem Sessel, beugte sich über sie und packte ihre Kehle mit einer Hand: „Du bist die verabscheuungswürdigste Kreatur, die mir je begegnet ist, Granger! Macht es dir Spaß, andere zu treten, wenn sie am Boden liegen? Geht dir einer ab, dass du hier deine Machtfantasien ausleben kannst?"

Erstickt röchelte sie, während sein Griff um ihren Hals noch fester wurde. Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter, Verachtung lag in jedem Winkel seines Gesichts, als er weitersprach: „Ich werde dir alles zeigen, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass die Familie Malfoy niemals zu so abartigen Handlungen gegriffen hat. Und dann kannst du dich auf eine heftige Klage wegen Verleumdung und Nötigung gefasst machen!"

Heftig atmend ließ er von ihr ab, trat einen Schritt zurück und baute sich zu voller Größe auf, während er darauf wartete, dass sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob.

Mit zitternden Händen rieb Hermine sich den geschundenen Hals. Das war nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, doch vermutlich konnte sie ihm nicht einmal wirklich etwas vorwerfen. Sie hätte wohl ähnlich reagiert, wenn man ihrer Familie solche Gräueltaten unterstellte. Trotzdem. Sie hatte vergessen, wie unberechenbar und aggressiv Malfoy sein konnte. Ein Fehler, der ihr kein zweites Mal passieren würde.

Sie nickte ihm zu: „Bist du dann jetzt bereit, mir euren versteckten Keller zu zeigen?"


	12. Türchen 11

„Woher weißt du überhaupt von unserem Keller?"

Ungläubig schaute Hermine Malfoy an. Meinte er die Frage tatsächlich ernst? Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und erwiderte eisig: „Musst du wirklich fragen? Erinnerst du dich nicht ganz dunkel irgendwie an eine gewisse Szene, die sich hier während des Krieges abgespielt hat? Einen Tag, an dem Harry, Ron und ich in eben jenem Keller eures Hauses gefangen gehalten wurden?"

Sein Gesicht wurde wieder blass und Hermine konnte ein schuldbewusstes Flackern in seinen Augen sehen. Er hob die Schultern hoch: „Ach… ja."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie ihn an: „Habt ihr wirklich gedacht, ich würde das vergessen? Habt ihr deswegen versucht, den Keller vor mir zu verheimlichen?"

Mit gesenktem Blick, seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, gab Draco zu: „Meine Mutter meinte, es sei besser, wenn du da nicht reingehst. Sie meinte, das Ministerium muss nichts davon wissen."

Sie schnaubte bloß: „Und du hast dich nicht gefragt, warum sie das denkt?"

„Es ist ein Folterkeller, okay?", fuhr er sie heftig an: „Ich kann verstehen, warum wir damit nicht hausieren gehen wollen!"

Nachdenklich rieb Hermine sich das Kinn. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass Narzissa Malfoy ganz genau wusste, was sich noch alles in diesem Keller befand – und dass sie wusste, dass es besser war, wenn niemand jemals davon erfahren würde. Wie sie Draco einschätzte, würde er jetzt erst einmal zu seiner Mutter gehen, ihr sagen, dass sie gemeinsam den Keller begutachten würden – und dann würde die Hausherrin mit irgendeinem Grund daherkommen, warum das jetzt nicht auf der Stelle geht. Draco würde ihr zustimmen, immerhin ist sie seine Mutter und er würde niemals die Seite des Ministeriums, noch weniger ihre einnehmen gegen seine Mutter. Und wenn sie dann doch endlich in den Keller konnte, wäre die Vase verschwunden.

Sie musste es irgendwie bewerkstelligen, dass Draco ihr genug vertraute, um seine Mutter aus dem Spiel zu lassen. Nur wie?

Sie setzte eine schuldbewusste Miene auf: „Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwierig das alles für dich sein muss …"

„Spar dir dein Mitleid, Granger", fauchte Draco sie genervt an, doch er entspannte sich sichtbar, als er fortfuhr: „Die Vorurteile gegen uns sind einfach … wir müssen denen da draußen nicht noch mehr Grund geben, uns zu hassen."

Überrascht stellte Hermine fest, dass sie tatsächlich ehrliches Mitgefühl mit Draco empfand, auch wenn sie das ursprünglich nur als Maskerade gedacht hatte. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen erwiderte sie: „Lustig, wie die Rollen verdreht wurden, mh? Vor kurzem war ich noch die Außenseiterin, die Muggelgeborene, die nur Abschaum ist. Jetzt erfährst du am eigenen Leib, wie großartig es ist, für etwas diskriminiert zu werden, was man niemals ändern kann."

„Haha", kommentierte er trocken: „Total witzig. Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, aber du musst mir das hier nicht noch unter die Nase reiben."

Kurz rang sie mit sich, dann hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin: „Ich entschuldige mich für die erpresserischen Methoden, mit denen ich dir gekommen bin, Draco Malfoy. Können wir Frieden schließen?"

Misstrauisch hob er eine Augenbraue: „Und was genau soll das jetzt werden?"

Frustriert warf sie die Hände in die Luft: „Bei Merlin! Seid ihr Schlangen alle so? Ich habe dich mit der Geschichte der Vase in die Enge getrieben und dich praktisch bedroht, um dich zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Das hat dir nicht geschmeckt, wie mein Hals so schön erfahren durfte, und ich sehe ein, dass das nicht richtig von mir war. Ich möchte mich ganz einfach dafür entschuldigen und das hier nutzen, um den ganzen dummen Häuserzwist aus Hogwarts hinter uns zu lassen. Keine Hintergedanken."

Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie nicht ganz ehrlich mit ihm war – immerhin hatte sie schon einige Hintergedanken –, aber das Friedensangebot meinte sie durchaus ernst. Sie hatte absichtlich tief in die Trickkiste gegriffen, um Malfoy dazu zu bringen, ihr den Keller zu zeigen, und das bereute sie nun. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es sich für ihn anfühlen musste, von der Zauberergemeinschaft jetzt praktisch ausgestoßen worden zu sein, obwohl er stets versucht hatte, Harry zu helfen. Sicher, er hatte das Verschwindekabinett repariert und Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm gestellt. Aber er war kein Mörder und wenn er während ihrer Gefangenschaft in seinem eigenen Haus nicht Stillschweigen bewahrt hätte, wer weiß, wie es dann mit ihnen geendet wäre? Seine frustrierte Wut über ihr Verhalten zeigte ihr nur zu deutlich, dass sie sich zu sehr in der Rolle der triumphierenden Kriegsheldin gefallen hatte. Wie er es ausdrückte: Sie musste ihm das alles nicht noch unter die Nase reiben.

Lange starrte Draco sie an, offensichtlich unschlüssig, ob er ihr glauben wollte, doch schließlich erschien sehr zu Hermines Verwirrung ein altbekanntes, überhebliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen: „Oh, ich verstehe, was hier läuft. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wenn dir so viel daran liegt, wer wäre ich, den Frieden abzulehnen?"

Völlig überrumpelt ließ sie zu, dass er ihre Hand schüttelte, sie ein wenig länger festhielt als nötig, und ihr zum Abschluss noch einen zarten Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte. Was meinte er damit, er wüsste, was hier lief? Was lief denn seines Erachtens?

Nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen hatte, beugte Draco sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihr zu: „Was meinst du? Wollen wir das missglückte Mittagessen nachholen, diesmal aber ohne irgendwelche Tricks meinerseits?"

Noch immer grinste er sie wölfisch an – und plötzlich fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen. Aufgebracht stemmte sie ihre Fäuste in die Hüften: „Ich bin NICHT an dir interessiert, Malfoy!"

Lächelnd hob er eine Augenbraue: „Ach nein? Du wirst also einfach so rot?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm, dass er ausgerechnet zu dieser Schlussfolgerung kam? Natürlich wurde sie rot, wenn jemand ihr einen Handkuss gab – rot vor Scham, dass irgendjemand noch solche mittelalterlichen Umgangsformen an den Tag legte. Außerdem hatte sie mit Harry und Ron schon genug Gefühlsprobleme, da passte ein Draco Malfoy überhaupt nicht mehr rein!

„Ich nehme einfach an, dass du mich aus Rache ärgern willst für meine Drohungen dir gegenüber", erwiderte sie so würdevoll wie möglich, ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu schenken: „Aber die Einladung zum Mittagessen nehme ich trotzdem gerne an."

„Soso", schnaubte Malfoy und klang dabei noch immer deutlich zu amüsiert: „Du hast kein Interesse an mir, aber du lässt dich zum Mittagessen ausführen?"

Genervt schaute sie zu ihm hinüber. Sie konnte ihm kaum erzählen, dass der eigentliche Grund, warum sie die Einladung annahm, in ihrem Problem mit seiner Mutter bestand. Wenn sie sah, dass Dracos Ablenkungsmanöver augenscheinlich klappte, würde sie vielleicht vorerst die Vase belassen, wo sie war. Und je mehr Zeit sie mit Draco verbrachte, umso größer war die Chance, dass er ihr half, ohne seine Mutter zu kontaktieren.

Vielleicht war es gar keine so dumme Idee, ihn im Glauben zu lassen, dass sie aus romantischen Gefühlen heraus seine Nähe suchte. Männer waren schließlich simpel gestrickt, wenn sie glaubten, eine Frau am Haken zu haben, schalteten sie gerne einmal ihren Verstand aus. Das viel größere Mysterium war eigentlich, warum ihn der Gedanke an ihre Gefühle nicht mit Abscheu und Horror erfüllte.

Sie legte den Kopf schräg, während sie versuchte, so unschuldig und gleichzeitig verführerisch wie möglich zu ihm hinaufzublinzeln: „Sagen wir einfach, ich würde gerne noch einmal dieses interessante Restaurant aufsuchen, diesmal aber eine Speise meiner Wahl bekommen."

Spielerisch deutete Draco eine Verbeugung an, ehe er ihr vorauseilte, um ihr wie ein Gentleman die Tür zu öffnen. Unwillkürlich fühlte Hermine sich an ihr erstes, fehlgeschlagenes Mittagessen mit ihm erinnert, und sie fragte sich, ob er gerade erneut versuchte, sie mit galanten Manieren abzulenken. War das hier ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, bei dem Malfoy dachte, er wäre die Katze? Wenn dem so war, dann würde Hermine dafür sorgen, dass er sich ganz schnell in der Rolle der Maus wiederfinden würde.


	13. Türchen 12

So zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr wickelte Hermine die Spaghetti mit hausgemachter Pesto auf ihre Gabel. Draco hatte sie tatsächlich erneut in dasselbe Restaurant eingeladen und ihr diesmal die Wahl der gemeinsamen Speise überlassen. Sie fühlte sich stets ein wenig schuldig, wenn sie in einem Restaurant Nudeln bestellte – immerhin konnte sie das auch daheim machen – aber Pesto von einem echten Italiener schmeckte eben immer noch ganz anders als aus dem Glas. Sie war im Himmel.

Dazu kam, dass Draco sich tatsächlich anständig zu benehmen wusste. So häufig sie auch auf seine traditionsbewusste Familie herabgeschaut hatte, so sehr wusste sie es doch zu schätzen, dass er exzellente Tischmanieren an den Tag legte. Alleine die Art, wie er seine Gabel in der Hand hielt, wie er seine Serviette benutzte, wie er das Weinglas anhob – sie konnte nicht anders als zuzugeben, dass traditionelle Tischmanieren einem Mann gut standen.

„Also sag mir, Granger", durchbrach Malfoy schließlich das Schweigen, nachdem sie einige Minuten beide nur mit Essen verbracht hatten: „Hat Weasley dir inzwischen einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?"

Laut stöhnte sie auf. Natürlich würde er sie von dieser Seite angreifen, nur um sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mitzuspielen, also würde sie ihm den Gefallen tun und darauf eingehen: „Tatsächlich haben wir eine Pause eingelegt."

Sie sagte das so ungerührt wie möglich, als sei es selbstverständlich und würde ihr nicht innerlich das Herz brechen, und das hatte offenbar den gewünschten Effekt. Mit großen Augen blickte Draco sie an: „Eine Beziehungspause? Scheint dich ja nicht sonderlich zu berühren."

Sarkastisch erwiderte sie: „Wenn es mich berühren würde, wäre eine Pause wohl nicht nötig, oder was meinst du?"

„Wow, eiskalt!", entfuhr es Draco so voller Respekt, dass Hermine beinahe gelacht hätte. War ja klar, dass jemand wie Draco es gut fand, wenn man keinerlei Gefühle in eine Liebesbeziehung einbrachte.

Kopfschüttelnd erklärte sie: „Wir denken beide, dass ein wenig Abwesenheit unsere Zuneigung zueinander wieder steigern wird. Für den Moment jedenfalls bin ich … ungebunden."

Das letzte Wort kam ihr schwer über die Lippen, denn noch immer konnte sie dieser neuen Realität nicht so locker ins Auge sehen. Doch so war es. Sie war Single.

„Und du?", fügte sie rasch hinzu, um nicht weiter über diese Problematik sprechen zu müssen: „Hast du schon eine Frau an dich gekettet?"

„Hey", entfuhr es Draco gespielt entrüstet: „Das klingt ja so, als müsste ich Frauen dazu zwingen, mit mir auszugehen!"

Hinterhältig grinste sie ihn an: „So sollte es auch klingen."

Er schnaubte: „Zu deiner Information, ich musste noch nie eine Frau zu irgendetwas zwingen. Wenn überhaupt muss ich sie davon überzeugen, dass ich kein Interesse an ihr habe. Ich kann mich jedenfalls vor Angeboten kaum retten."

Lachend griff sie nach ihrem Weinglas: „Ja, das haben wir ja schon in Hogwarts bemerkt, mh? Du hast deine Freundinnen wirklich gewechselt wie deine Unterhosen", sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck, dann fuhr sie immer noch lachend fort: „Deswegen hat mich dich auch immer nur mit Parkinson an deiner Seite gesehen. Weil du so ein Weiberheld warst."

„Woah, wer hätte gedacht, dass die kleine Streberin so eine spitze Zunge hat?", kam es überrascht von Draco.

Sie grinste breit: „Du hast dir nie die Mühe gemacht, dich mit mir zu unterhalten, woher solltest du das also wissen?"

Es gefiel ihr, dass Draco sich im Laufe des Mittagessens offensichtlich entspannt hatte. Sie war darauf bedacht, vorläufig das Thema der Vase nicht noch einmal anzuschneiden, ehe sie nicht noch ein wenig in seiner Gunst gestiegen war. Und wenn das hieß, dass sie mit ihm flirten musste, würde sie das auch tun. Es machte ihr tatsächlich Spaß, ihm diese Seite von sich zu zeigen, gerade weil es ihn so aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Du warst in Hogwarts nie sonderlich einladend", konterte Draco, während er die letzten Reste von seinem Teller zusammenschob: „Vielleicht hätte ich mich ja richtig mit dir … unterhalten, wenn du nicht so besserwisserisch gewesen wärst."

Hermine war nicht entgangen, wie er sie bei dem Wort unterhalten direkt angeschaut hatte, doch sie war nicht bereit, ob der Andeutung rot anzulaufen. Stattdessen erwiderte sie sarkastisch: „Genau, weil du zu Schulzeiten so bekannt dafür warst, dich mit Harrys Freunden ausgezeichnet zu verstehen."

Ein leises Lachen ertönte: „Vielleicht hätte ich dich ja davon überzeugen können, dass ich eine bessere Gesellschaft bin als Potter?"

Ein Schauer rann Hermines Rücken hinab. Der tiefe Tonfall von Dracos Stimme sagte ihr nur zu deutlich, welche Form von Gesellschaft er meinte. Und die Tatsache, dass das letzte Mal, als sie in Harrys Gesellschaft gewesen war, jegliche Grenze überschritten hatte, machte diesen Gedanken nicht besser. Wollte Malfoy wirklich andeuten, dass er sich auf sie eingelassen hätte? Trotz Blutstatus, trotz ihrer Freunde? Sie seufzte tief. Vermutlich wollte er sie nur aufziehen, um zu schauen, wie weit er gehen konnte, ehe sie die Nerven verlor. Sein intensiver Blick jedenfalls war ein deutliches Indiz, dass er auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits wartete.

Sie wusste, sie würde es noch bereuen, aber sie konnte jetzt nicht klein beigeben: „Du könntest ja versuchen, das jetzt nachzuholen."

Schmunzelnd registrierte sie, wie seine Augen sich leicht weiteten. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie auf seine Flirterei einsteigen würde. Gut so. Je mehr es ihr gelang, ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen und ihm vorzugaukeln, dass sie sich auf seinen Charme einlassen wollte, umso leichter wäre es später, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Sie musste nur dafür sorgen, dass er ihr Zutritt zum Keller gewährte, ohne dass seine Mutter davon wusste, danach konnte sie ihn immer noch wieder auf die korrekte Distanz bringen.

Verwunderte über sich selbst und ihre hinterhältige Art zu denken, nahm Hermine noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas. Vermutlich sollte sie nicht zu viel Mitleid für Malfoy empfinden. Er war ein Kriegsopfer, ja, aber er war immer noch ein schlechter Mensch, der sie ihr Leben lang diskriminiert und beleidigt hatte. Geschah ihm nur Recht, wenn er jetzt von ihr ein wenig hereingelegt würde.

Zufrieden bemerkte sie, dass ein ganz neuer Glanz in seine Augen getreten war, als er entgegnete: „Dann werde ich mir alle Mühe geben. Vergiss nicht, dass du mich hierzu aufgefordert hast, Granger, und beschwer dich später nicht über die Nebenwirkungen!"

Sie kicherte. Malfoy war so ein typischer Mann – konnte keine Herausforderung ablehnen, konnte nicht widerstehen, wenn eine Frau sich empfänglich für seinen Charme zeigte. Oh ja, er würde sein blaues Wunder erleben.


	14. Türchen 13

Unentschlossen stand Hermine vor ihrer eigenen Wohnungstür. Sie konnte hören, dass Harry inzwischen wieder da war und offensichtlich in ihrer Kochnische an irgendetwas bastelte. Sie fühlte sich nicht bereit, ihm unter die Augen zu treten, doch sie wusste, sie musste sich dem Gespräch mit ihm früher oder später stellen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen schloss sie die Tür auf.

„Oh, Hermine", wurde sie kühl begrüßt, „schön, dass du in deine Wohnung zurückfindest."

Sprachlos starrte sie Harry an. Er schien tatsächlich erneut Abendessen zuzubereiten, doch seine kalte, beinahe schon herablassende Begrüßung irritierte sie. War er etwa immer noch wütend, dass sie den Kuss abgebrochen hatte?

„Es ist in der Tat meine Wohnung, Harry, du tust gut daran, das nicht zu vergessen", erwiderte sie entsprechend verärgert, während sie ihren Mantel aufhängte und die Aktentasche auf dem Sofa ablegte.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um: „Möchtest du mich loswerden?"

Mit zwei großen Schritten war sie auf ihn zugetreten und funkelte ihn wütend an: „Nein. Ich will bloß meinen besten Freund wiederhaben und hier in Ruhe leben."

Seine einzige Reaktion bestand darin, dass er eine Augenbraue hochzog und sich wieder dem Kochtopf zuwandte, in welchem, wie Hermine nun riechen konnte, eine Gemüsesuppe vor sich hin köchelte.

„Ich habe bei Ron übernachtet", erwähnte Harry wie beiläufig, doch sofort gefror Hermine das Blut in den Adern. Sie musste keine Hellseherin sein, um zu wissen, worauf das hinauslief.

„Er hat mir interessante Dinge erzählt", fuhr er fort, noch immer so unbeeindruckt und nachlässig, als würde er über das Wetter plaudern: „Anscheinend habt ihr gerade eine Beziehungspause eingelegt, weil es nicht so gut läuft."

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Harry, aber …", setzte sie an, doch sofort wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen. Er hatte sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht und war noch näher an sie herangetreten.

„Du hörst jetzt mal mir zu, Hermine!", fuhr er sie wütend an: „Du hast eine Pause mit Ron! Hast du überhaupt verstanden, warum er die wollte?"

Verwirrt blinzelte sie: „Ja, natürlich. Er hofft, dass wir … naja, eher ich … zu unseren alten Gefühlen zurückfinden, wenn wir ein wenig auf Abstand gehen."

Hart packte Harry sie an den Oberarmen: „Das ist nur die eine Hälfte der Wahrheit! Himmel, Hermine, du bist doch sonst so schlau! Diese Pause dient dazu, damit du realisierst, dass du nur Ron willst. Nur ihn! Und dazu gehört, dass du deine Gefühle für andere Männer austestest! Ron ist nicht bescheuert, okay? Er weiß nichts Genaues, aber er hat angedeutet, dass er denkt, dass du dich vielleicht für andere Männer interessierst! Und er will, dass du da mal ernsthaft drüber nachdenkst. Er will, dass du dir absolut sicher bist, dass du dein Leben mit ihm verbringen willst, bevor ihr heiratet!"

Nur am Rande bemerkte Hermine, dass Harrys Griff um ihre Oberarme schmerzhaft fest war. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er ihr da erzählte. Es machte keinen Sinn, weder, dass Ron so denken würde, noch dass irgendeiner so etwas zulassen würde! Wütend zischte sie Harry an: „Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mit allen möglichen Männern rummache, nur weil wir Pause haben? Wofür hältst du mich?"

In offensichtlicher Frustration ließ er von ihr ab und warf die Hände die Luft: „Frau! Hörst du dir selbst zu? Wenn du während eurer Pause treu zu Ron bleibst, könntet ihr die Pause auch gleich sein lassen! Der Sinn ist doch, andere Menschen auszuprobieren, um dann mit der Erkenntnis, dass Ron eben doch der Beste ist, zurückzukehren!"

Hermine senkte den Blick. Den Teil verstand sie durchaus. Das Problem war nur …

„Und was, wenn ich diese Erkenntnis am Ende nicht habe?", fragte sie leise.

Diese Frage schien Harry kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn er blieb bloß stumm vor ihr stehen. Dann, mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte, legte er ihr zwei Finger unter das Kinn, zwang sie so, den Kopf wieder zu heben, und umschlang sie mit dem anderen Arm: „Dann ist es so. Dann ist es gut, dass du deine Gefühle sortiert hast, bevor ihr irgendeine Form von dauerhafter Beziehung eingegangen seid."

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. War es wirklich gut, Ron zu betrügen, nur um ihn dann am Ende endgültig zu verlassen? Die Aufrichtigkeit, die ihr aus Harrys grünen Augen entgegenstrahlte, zeigte ihr, dass er seine Worte vollkommen ernst meinte.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie, ohne den Blick abzuwenden: „Wenn ich … wenn ich Ron jetzt aufgebe, dann ist es aus. Für immer."

Etwas flackerte auf in Harrys Augen, etwas, das ihr Angst einjagte und gleichzeitig einen wohligen Schauer über ihren Körper laufen ließ. Seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Kinn auf ihre Wange: „Dann ist es vielleicht richtig, das jetzt zu tun. Ron ist mein bester Freund, Hermine. Aber wenn du ihn nicht genug liebst, um ohne zu zögern den Rest deines Lebens mit ihm verbringen zu wollen, dann solltest du es lieber früher beenden als später. Er hat dir die Tür selbst geöffnet. Auch, wenn er hofft, dass du zurückkommst … er hat es getan in dem Bewusstsein, dass du vielleicht für immer gehst."

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ron war so ein guter Mensch. Unter all dem Fröhlichkeit, den Streichen und Dummheiten, die er ständig im Kopf hatte, hinter all dem steckte ein unendlich gutes Herz, das hatte sie schon immer gewusst. Und sie liebte ihn dafür. Er wärmte ihr Herz, gab ihr das Gefühl, dass es wirklich gute Menschen auf der Welt gab, und schenkte ihr immer wieder aufs Neue so viel Freude.

Bloß …

Sie war nicht in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht war sie es früher einmal gewesen, doch hier, in den Armen von Harry, nach dem Kuss, den sie geteilt hatten, wusste sie mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass sie nicht länger in Ronald Weasley verliebt war.

Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in seine Hand. Als habe er nur auf ein Zeichen von ihr gewartet, presste Harry sie noch enger an sich und begann, mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen zu streichen. Ein Seufzen entfloh ihr.

„Hermine", sagte er leise: „Gefühle sind, wie sie sind. Ron versteht das. Er wird es verstehen."

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Harrys Blick war dunkler geworden, deutlich gezeichnet von dem Verlangen, das er für sie empfand, und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Wie ein Spiegel flammte auch in ihr die Leidenschaft hoch.

Und endlich erwiderte sie seine Umarmung.

„Ich möchte nichts kaputt machen", gestand sie leise, ihre Stirn auf seiner Schulter abgelegt: „Ich habe Angst."

Beruhigend streichelte er ihr über den Kopf: „Ich habe auch Angst, Hermine. Lass uns zusammen Angst haben."


	15. Türchen 14

Als Hermine am Dienstagmorgen ihre Augen aufschlug, war sie zunächst sehr verwirrt, dass ihr Kissen sich so hart anfühlte.

Dann jedoch kamen die Bilder der letzten Nacht wie ein Wirbelsturm zurück in ihr Gedächtnis und ihr fiel augenblicklich ein, dass ihr Kopf nicht gemütlich auf ihrem Kissen ruhte, sondern auf der starken Brust von Harry Potter. Der wiederum einen Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen hatte, während der andere leblos zur Seite gefallen war.

Erstarrt, unfähig sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, blieb Hermine in ihrer Position liegen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was am Abend geschehen war. Hatte sie sich tatsächlich von Harry dazu überreden lassen, Ron zu verlassen, um es mit ihm zu versuchen? Waren sie nun offiziell ein Paar?

Erinnerungen daran, wie Harry voller Zärtlichkeit ihren Körper erkundet hatte, sie Lage um Lage entkleidet und schließlich vollständig nackt ausgezogen hatte, stiegen in ihr hoch. Er war so ganz anders als Ron, jede Sekunde darauf bedacht, ihr zu gefallen und sich um ihre Bedürfnisse zu kümmern. Sie hatte sich angebeteten gefühlt wie eine Göttin und sie hatte es genossen.

Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Sie sollte nicht über den Sex mit Harry nachdenken, wenn sie heute noch ihre Gefühle sortieren wollte. Unwillig, aber dennoch entschlossen, wandte sie sich aus seinem Arm und setzte sich vorsichtig im Bett auf. Sie hatte tatsächlich mit Harry die Nacht verbracht.

Von ihrer Bewegung geweckt, öffnete Harry schläfrig seine Augen: „Morgen…"

Noch immer rot im Gesicht blickte Hermine auf ihn hinab: „Guten Morgen."

Ein schiefes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er ihre offensichtliche Befangenheit bemerkte: „Du bist süß, wenn du schüchtern bist."

Beleidigt zog sie eine Schnute: „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so einfach über … über das hier hinwegkomme."

„Das hier?", wiederholte Harry, der jetzt ganz offen lachte: „Du meinst, den berauschenden Sex mit dem größten Kriegsheld der Zauberergeschichte?"

Ihre Röte vertiefte sich, doch dafür verschwand ihre Befangenheit: „Spiel dich bloß nicht so auf, Harry Potter. Ich bin zufällig auch eine Kriegsheldin! Und zufällig war ich an diesem Sex auch beteiligt, also war ich für mindestens die Hälfte der Großartigkeit verantwortlich!"

Lachend richtete er sich auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Oh, absolut, da würde ich nie widersprechen! Ich hätte wirklich schon viel früher meine Sinne beisammen haben sollen und dir den Hof machen! Du scharfes Stück, du!"

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem immer etwas unbeholfenen besten Freund gemacht?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. Dass Harry hier vor ihr saß und so entspannt über Sex sprechen konnte, wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf.

„Ich bin einfach nur überglücklich, dass ich dich endlich für mich haben kann", sagte er und plötzlich war alles Lachen verklungen. Sein Blick lag voller Ernst auf ihr, während die Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter gelegen hatte, ihr zärtlich den Nacken kraulte.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus: „Du weißt viel zu genau, was du sagen musst."

Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker unterbrach den Moment der Zweisamkeit: „Oh Gott! Ich bin spät dran. Und du auch!"

Hektisch begann sie, nach einem angemessenen Outfit für den Tag in ihrem Schrank zu wühlen, während Harry einfach nur faul die Klamotten vom Vortag vom Boden sammelte und anzog.

„Übrigens", sagte sie, während sie ihre Bluse zuknöpfte: „Mir wäre es lieb, wenn wir … wenn wir noch warten könnten, okay? Ich will mir diesmal sicher sein, bevor ich eine neue Beziehung anfange. Und ich finde, Ron sollte auch Schonzeit bekommen."

Harrys Fröhlichkeit verschwand augenblicklich: „Du willst jetzt aber nicht weglaufen, oder?"

Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich will nur nichts überstürzen, okay? Warte auf mich, Harry. Gib mir Zeit."

Grimmig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich habe lange genug gewartet."

Entschlossen trat sie auf ihn zu und stach ihm einen Finger in die Brust: „Wenn du so anfängst, endet das hier, bevor wir überhaupt wirklich gestartet sind, okay? Ich brauche Zeit, Harry Potter, und wenn du es ernstmeinst, dann gibst du mir sie."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er ernsthaft von ihr erwartete, sich Hals über Kopf in eine Beziehung mit ihm zu stürzen. Nicht nur, dass sie ihre Gefühle füreinander gerade erst entdeckt hatten, er war auch immer noch der beste Freund ihres Ex-Freundes, der noch nicht wusste, dass er wirklich ein Ex-Freund war.

„Schön", zischte Harry, während er an ihr vorbei aus dem Schlafzimmer trat: „Aber glaub mir: Ich bin nicht so geduldig wie Ron. Ich will dich, Hermine, und ich weiß, dass du mich auch willst. Schmeiß das nicht weg!"

Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihm dafür eine Ohrfeige verpasst, doch er war appariert, ehe sie reagieren konnte. Mit offenem Mund und unendlich wütend stand sie in ihrer Wohnung. Dachte Harry wirklich, dass er so mit ihr umgehen konnte? War das die Seite, die er in einer Beziehung zeigte? Besitzergreifend, herrisch und ungeduldig? War seine Zärtlichkeit und Aufmerksamkeit nur aufgesetzt, um die Frau ins Bett zu bekommen?

Frustriert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, sie reagierte vermutlich nur über. Sie wusste, dass die zärtliche Seite zu Harrys Wesen dazu gehörte, aber sie hatte auch schon miterlebt, dass er stur und ungeduldig sein konnte. Vermutlich wollte er einfach endlich die Gewissheit, dass er sie haben konnte. Aber sie blieb bei ihrem Entschluss: Sie würde nichts überstürzen.

oOoOoOo

„Wie läuft es mit Granger?"

Lächelnd stellte Draco seine Kaffeetasse zurück und schaute über den Frühstückstisch hinweg zu seiner Mutter hinüber: „Ausgezeichnet."

„Oh?", hakte Narzissa Malfoy interessiert nach: „Was genau bedeutet das?"

Er musste an sich halten, nicht zu sehr zu prahlen und direkt mit allem herauszuplatzen. So langsam es ihm möglich war, legte er dar: „Ich habe auf deine Anweisung hin meine charmante Seite gezeigt und sie scheint doch recht empfänglich dafür zu sein. So empfänglich jedenfalls, dass sie nur zu gerne noch öfter mit mir ausgehen will."

Seine Mutter erwiderte sein Lächeln warm: „Das freut mich. Also müssen wir uns keine Gedanken mehr darum machen, dass sie uns auf der Spur ist?"

Kurz schloss Draco die Augen. Auf der Spur. Das war eine interessante Wortwahl, die nur zu bestätigen schien, was Granger gesagt hatte: Seine Mutter wusste Bescheid und ihr war klar, warum das Ministerium Interesse an ihnen hatte. Doch Draco war nicht bereit, sich von diesem Gedanken ablenken zu lassen. Seine Mutter wollte nur die Familie beschützen. Vermutlich wusste sie gar nicht, welche abscheulichen Verbrechen mit der Vase begangen worden waren, sondern nur, dass sie schwarzmagisch war. Er würde sich nicht von Granger gegen seine eigene Mutter aufbringen lassen.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen", antwortete er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß: „Aber zumindest hat sie für den Augenblick das Interesse verloren. Wir werden uns wohl wiedersehen und ich werde alles tun, um sie mit einem weiteren Flirt davon abzuhalten, mehr Fragen zu stellen. Sie wird es schon vergessen."

„Geht sie tatsächlich auf deine Flirtversuche ein?", erkundigte sich seine Mutter überrascht.

Er konnte nicht anders, als bei diesen Worten zu grinsen. Ja, es war in der Tat eine Überraschung, wie empfänglich Granger für seinen Charme war, aber er war eben auch einfach gutaussehend. Sie war dem offensichtlich ebenso erlegen wie die meisten anderen Frauen. Grinsend bestätigte er: „Ja, in der Tat. Und sie läuft so niedlich rot an, wenn man ein paar Anspielungen bringt."

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht seiner Mutter: „Das ist interessant. Pass nur auf, dass sie dich nicht hereinlegt, mein Guter."

Er schnaubte bloß: „Keine Sorge. Jemand wie die ist viel zu ehrlich, um einen Flirt vorzuspielen. Sie ist eine Gryffindor, schon vergessen?"

Sie nickte abwesend: „Jaja, sei nur einfach vorsichtig."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Draco den Tagespropheten in die Hand. Die Sorge seiner Mutter war absolut unbegründet. Granger reagierte aufrichtig auf seine Avancen, und er war der letzte, der sich auch nur im Mindesten für sie interessierte. So ein lächerlicher Gedanke, dass sie ihn da irgendwie hereinlegen könnte.


	16. Türchen 15

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Bürotür schreckte Hermine aus ihrer Lektüre. Sie hatte sich gerade erneut die Akte von Abraxas Malfoy vorgenommen, um zum letzten Mal sicherzustellen, dass sie nichts übersehen hatte. Auch, wenn sie Draco noch immer nicht traute, sie wollte ihn und seine Familie nicht fälschlicherweise für etwas verdächtigen, was sie gar nicht getan hatte. Doch egal, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, die Fakten anders zu interpretieren – die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die alle Aspekte der Geschichte in einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang brachte, war die, die sie Draco selbst präsentiert hatte. Seine Familie hatte definitiv ein schwarzmagisches Objekt missbraucht, um Voldemorts Plänen zu helfen.

„Herein", rief sie genervt. Sie war nicht in der Laune, sich mit übereifrigen Kollegen herumzuschlagen, doch sie wusste, dass von ihr erwartet wurde, jederzeit verfügbar zu sein.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet, dann ertönte ein: „Schlechter Zeitpunkt?"

Überrascht blickte sie auf: „Malfoy?"

Grinsend schob sich Draco durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür schnell wieder hinter sich: „Deine Empfangsdame war gerade nicht da, das habe ich ausgenutzt, um ungesehen zu dir zu gelangen."

Kopfschüttelnd erhob Hermine sich von ihrem Schreibtisch: „Das ist keine Empfangsdame, sie ist meine Mitarbeiterin. Und was willst du überhaupt hier?"

Immer noch lächelnd deutete er eine Verbeugung an: „Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht gleich Feierabend, und ich könnte dich zum Abendessen ausführen."

„Bitte?", entfuhr es ihr unhöflicher als geplant. Ertappt schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund, doch ihr Entsetzen blieb: „Tschuldige, das sollte nicht ganz so abweisend klingen. Aber ehrlich. Was willst du?"

Seine ganze Körperhaltung strahlte selbstbewusste Arroganz auf, als Draco den Raum durchquerte, vor ihrem Schreibtisch zu stehen kam und beide Hände flach auf der dunklen Holzplatte ablegte, um sich weit zu ihr vorzubeugen: „Du hattest mich doch dazu aufgefordert, dir zu beweisen, dass ich eine bessere Gesellschaft bin als Potter. Also, hier bin ich, bereit, die werte Dame erneut zum Essen auszuführen."

Mehrmals blinzelte Hermine. Wie konnte Draco wissen, dass sie gerade dabei war, sich auf Harry einzulassen? Sie wollte gerade anklagend etwas sagen, da fiel ihr die Unterhaltung am Mittagstisch wieder ein. Es ging gar nicht um ihre jetzige Beziehung zu Harry. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich spielerisch dazu herausgefordert, ihr zu zeigen, ob er nicht eine bessere Gesellschaft darstellen konnte als ihre Schulfreunde. Sie schloss die Augen. Richtig. Sie hatte sich ja auf dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit ihm eingelassen, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Um an seiner Mutter vorbei in den Keller zu kommen. Mühsam kramte sie ihre verspielte, flirtende Seite hervor, um sich in diese Schlacht zu werfen.

„Du hast das tatsächlich ernst genommen", murmelte sie erheitert: „Wie schön. Dann nehme ich das Angebot doch gerne an."

Zufrieden richtete Draco sich wieder auf: „Hast du jetzt Feierabend?"

Rasch schloss Hermine die Akte auf ihrem Tisch und verstaute sie in ihrem Schrank in der Hoffnung, dass Draco noch nicht gesehen hatte, womit genau sie sich gerade wieder beschäftigt hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte auf die Uhr über ihrer Bürotür: „In zehn Minuten, ja, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Lass uns gehen."

Rasch schrieb sie einen Notiz an ihre Mitarbeiterin, die noch immer abwesend war, stupste den Zettel mit ihrem Zauberstab an und betrachtete zufrieden, wie er sich in einen Papierflieger verwandelte, der dann zielstrebig den Flur hinunter sauste. Immerhin die magischen Papierflieger wussten stets, wo ihre Empfänger sich aufhielten.

Galant hielt Draco ihr einen Arm hin: „Ich würde heute gerne ein anderes Restaurant ausprobieren. Vertraust du mir genug für Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren?"

Eigentlich hätte Hermine dazu Nein sagen wollen, doch wenn sie die Oberhand behalten wollte, musste sie wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen: „Aber natürlich."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter, nachdem ein schneller Blick nach rechts und links ihr bestätigt hatte, dass niemand sie beobachten konnte, und dann wurde sie auch schon von einem Strudel mitgerissen.

Leicht taumelnd und nach Atem ringend, hielt sie sich für einen Augenblick länger an Draco fest, nachdem sie angekommen waren. Sie standen vor einer riesigen Villa, während weit und breit kein anderes Haus zu sehen war. Misstrauisch schaute sie zu ihm hoch: „Wo sind wir?"

Grinsend legte Draco ihr einen Arm um die Schultern: „Ein persönliches Lieblingsrestaurant von mir. Wir sind in Schottland, weit entfernt von jeder Zivilisation. Nur Zauberer und Hexen können dieses Gebäude sehen."

Ein Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken hinunter, doch sie konnte nicht ausmachen, ob es aus Furcht war oder ein gänzlich anderes Gefühl dafür verantwortlich war. Dracos Arm um ihre Schulter war definitiv eine viel zu vertraute Geste, aber da sie ihr Spiel nicht aufgeben wollte und es sich zudem nicht abstoßend anfühlte, beschloss sie, ihm diese vertrauliche Annäherung durchgehen zu lassen.

„Schottland, mh?", sagte sie stattdessen: „Und was gibt es hier?"

Sein Arm wanderte weiter hinunter, bis er schließlich auf ihrer Hüfte ganz knapp oberhalb ihres Hintern liegen blieb: „Essen, Granger. Was hast du erwartet?"

Sie presste ihre Kiefer fest aufeinander, während sie sich von ihm in die Villa führen ließ. Seine Hand war jetzt definitiv in Regionen angekommen, die nicht mehr okay waren, aber sie würde nicht nachgeben. Sollte er sich nur einbilden, dass seine Berührungen willkommen waren. Je schneller sie ihn um den Finger gewickelt hatte, umso eher konnte sie die Akte Malfoy schließen und seiner Gegenwart entfliehen.

Nachdem sie sich von dem Personal – das definitiv nicht menschlicher Natur war – an einen schönen Tisch in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke hatten führen lassen, nahm Draco ihr mit einer eleganten, geübten Bewegung den Mantel ab, hängte ihn für sie auf und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Am liebsten hätte sie die Augen gerollt über diese antike Manieren, doch sie konnte sich nicht helfen, es fühlte sich trotzdem gut an, von einem Mann so behandelt zu werden.

„Und nun erzähl mal", begann er das Gespräch, nachdem er ihnen einen halbtrockenen Wein bestellt hatte: „Welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen heute?"

„Was?"

Sein heiterer Gesichtsausdruck machte ernster Sorge Platz: „Ich dachte, du würdest mich nach übermorgen hexen, als ich eben in dein Büro kam. Viel Arbeit?"

Misstrauisch beobachtete Hermine sein Mienenspiel. Wie konnte er nur so furchtbar überzeugend darin sein, ihr ernsthaftes Interesse vorzuspielen? Sie konnte keinerlei Unaufrichtigkeit entdecken, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass es ihn in Wahrheit kein Stück interessierte, wie es ihr ging. Unwillig verzog sie den Mund. Schön, wenn er es unbedingt wissen wollte, konnte sie ihm ruhig eine Facette der Wahrheit erzählen: „Nicht unbedingt viel Arbeit. Nur sehr anstrengend. Manchmal hat man Fälle, in denen man nicht glauben kann, zu welchen Schlussfolgerungen man kommt. Oder eher: Man will es nicht glauben."

Überraschung schwappte über sein Gesicht: „Ich hätte gedacht, es bereitet dir Freude, Verbrecher zu jagen und Schwarzmagier hinter Gittern zu bringen."

Tief seufzte sie: „Ja, ja, das Klischee der Gryffindor, die immer und ohne zu zögern das Richtige tun würde, egal, wer betroffen ist. Meinst du das?"

Hermine konnte sehen, dass sie genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte: Draco schaute ertappt auf seine Fingerspitzen. Wieder seufzte sie und fuhr sich durch ihre Lockenmähne: „Das Leben ist nicht so leicht. Manche Fälle sind komplexer. Manchmal hat man es mit Menschen zu tun, die man kennt, wo man nie erwartet hätte, dass sie in so etwas verstrickt werden. Manchmal hofft man, dass diese Menschen sich als unschuldig erweisen. Oder dass man die Fakten falsch gedeutet hat und die Wirklichkeit nicht so Übelkeit erregend ist, wie sie sich darstellt. Glaub mir. Es gibt Tage, an denen hasse ich meinen Job."

Aufmerksam lag Dracos Blick auf ihr. Hermine fragte sich, ob ihm – oder generell der Zaubererwelt – niemals zuvor der Gedanke gekommen war, dass sie auch einfach nur ein fühlender, denkender Mensch war.

In einer völlig unerwarteten Geste griff Draco über den Tisch und legte seine Hand sanft auf ihre: „Und heute ist so ein Tag?"

Erschüttert von seiner Zärtlichkeit antwortete Hermine ohne nachzudenken: „Heute ist einfach alles schräg. Alles."

„Geht es hier um Weasley?"

Scharf sog Hermine die Luft ein. Draco Malfoy war der letzte Mensch auf Erden, mit dem sie ihre Beziehungsprobleme besprechen wollte. Und doch. Seine warme Hand, sein aufmerksamer Blick, der in ihr das Gefühl weckte, als ob er wirklich zuhören wollte, ließen sie für einen Moment alles andere vergessen. Sie sackte in ihrem Stuhl zusammen: „Ja und nein. Wir haben eine Pause, das hab ich ja schon gesagt. Und ich glaube, das kriegen wir auch nicht wieder hin. Insbesondere, weil ich … weil es da … einen anderen Mann gibt."

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade geschah. Er hatte nur den guten Zuhörer spielen wollen, den Gentleman, der eine Frau trösten und anschließend in sein Bett holen konnte – nicht, dass er letzteres bei Granger vorgehabt hätte –, aber dass sie sich ihm so öffnete, hatte er nicht erwartet. Und was sollte dieser scheue Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, als sie von einem anderen Mann sprach? Wieso diese beschämte Röte auf ihren Wangen? Instinktiv begann er, mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken zu streichen. Er hatte sie an der Angel, wie einen Fisch, der zu dumm war, den Köder zu erkennen. Doch ihre Reaktion hatte echtes Interesse in ihm geweckt. War dieser andere Mann, von dem sie sprach, der, an den er dachte?

„Einen anderen Mann?", hakte er vorsichtig nach, die Stimme absichtlich leise, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Er hatte Granger noch nie so offen und verletzlich gesehen, und zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er das vermutlich ausgenutzt, um sie noch tiefer zu verletzen, doch jetzt wollte er nichts dergleichen tun. Im Gegenteil, er wollte mehr wissen.

„Ja", hauchte sie, den Blick immer noch gesenkt, die Wangen rot, die freie Hand zu einer Faust auf dem Tisch geballt: „Es ist … es ist einfach nicht richtig. Ich weiß, dass ich Ron verletzen werde. Er wird es nicht verstehen. Niemand wird das. Und bitte zwing mich nicht dazu, auszusprechen, wer das ist. Es ist so schon einfach zu viel. Ich …"

Endlich hob sie den Kopf. Aus großen, braunen Augen starrte sie ihn an, völlig offen, absolut verzweifelt. Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Hermine Granger wie jede andere Frau auch schwach werden konnte, wenn es um Männer ging? Sie hatte nie so gewirkt, als ob sie wegen eines Mannes Tränen vergießen könnte oder sich überhaupt tiefere Gefühle erlauben würde. Ihre kaltschnäuzige Auskunft über ihre Beziehungspause mit Weasley hatte diese Ansicht nur verstärkt. Und nun?

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hatte er mit seinem Charme etwa so schnell solche Erfolge erzielen können, dass sie tatsächlich anfing, Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln? Er konnte verstehen, dass sie ihm das nicht auf diese Nase binden wollte, ebenso wie er verstehen konnte, dass ihre Freunde sie dafür verurteilen würden. Er hatte eigentlich nur spielen wollen. Genug Vertrauen und Zuneigung gewinnen wollen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, die Ermittlungen gegen seine Familie fallen zu lassen. Der Gedanke, dass sich Hermine Granger in ihn, Draco Malfoy, verlieben würde, war einfach zu absurd, als dass er da auch nur eine Sekunde wirklich dran geglaubt hätte.

Aber genau das war anscheinend auf mysteriöse Weise geschehen. Und er konnte nicht anders, als sie plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen zu betrachten.


	17. Türchen 16

Erschöpft schloss Hermine die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Das Abendessen mit Malfoy war insgesamt positiv verlaufen, sie hatten tatsächlich zivilisierte Konversation betrieben, ohne sich ständig gegenseitig zu attackieren. Trotzdem wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, die kleine Episode zu Anfang auszulassen. Was hatte sie nur geritten, so offen über ihr Gefühlsleben zu sprechen? Nicht, dass sie irgendetwas wirklich gesagt hatte, doch der wissende Blick von Malfoy, sein Erstaunen, das sich langsam in Überheblichkeit umwandelte, hatte ihr deutlich gezeigt, dass er ganz genau wusste, wer der neue Mann in ihrem Leben war. Sie betete, dass er diese Information nicht irgendwie gegen sie nutzte. Sie brauchte wirklich keine Öffentlichkeit in ihrem Privatleben, solange sie ihre Gefühle für Ron und Harry noch auseinander sortierte.

Fahrig öffnete sie die Knöpfe ihres Mantels, wickelte den Schal ab und stellte ihre Aktentasche wie immer auf das Sofa.

„Wie schön, dass du auch wieder nach Hause findest."

Erschrocken blickte Hermine zu ihrer Badezimmertür. Dort stand Harry, mal wieder nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, die Arme vor der nackten Brust verschränkt, und starrte sie finster an.

„Hey", sagte sie unsicher. Nach der gemeinsamen Nacht war sie immer noch nicht sicher, wo genau sie standen, und das letzte Gespräch, bevor sie sich am Morgen auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht hatten, war auch nicht hilfreich gewesen.

„Hey?", kam es ungläubig von Harry: „Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen? Wo warst du?"

Sie stöhnte. Wollte er wirklich diesen Weg einschlagen, jetzt schon, noch ehe sie richtig zusammen waren. Frustriert trat sie auf ihn zu und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Wange: „Ich hatte noch Arbeit. Manchmal bin ich abends länger weg."

Ungeduldig umfasste er ihr Handgelenk mit einer starken Hand: „Arbeit? Ich hatte dich zum Feierabend abholen wollen, aber deine Mitarbeiterin hat mich informiert, dass du heute früher nach Hause gegangen bist."

Wütend wollte Hermine ihre Hand wegziehen, doch Harry hielt sie unerbittlich fest, sein finsterer Blick schien sie förmlich zu durchbohren. Unwirsch erklärte sie: „Ich bin früher gegangen, weil eine Person, die in einen meiner aktuellen Fälle verwickelt ist, überraschend vorbeikam, um mich zum Abendessen einzuladen. Ich sah eine günstige Möglichkeit, außerhalb meiner Tätigkeit als Ministeriumsbeamte näher an ihn heranzukommen."

Der Griff von Harrys Hand wurde fester: „Näher an ihn heranzukommen? Wer ist er?"

„Harry Potter!", sagte Hermine schrill, die langsam wirklich ihre Geduld verlor: „Willst du mir jetzt ernsthaft eine Eifersuchtsszene machen?"

Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte Harry sie herumgewirbelt und gegen den Rahmen der Badezimmertür gepresst. Wütend wollte sie ihn von sich wegstoßen, doch er fing auch ihre zweite Hand mühelos ein. Heißes Feuer loderte in seinen Augen: „Wenn du dich von Anfang an so verhältst, wird es niemals was mit uns, Hermine."

„Falsch"; zischte sie eisig zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Wenn DU so bist, wird es nichts! Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Ich habe mein eigenes Leben, Harry! Und dazu gehört, dass ich meiner Arbeit nachgehe und mit anderen Menschen zu tun habe. Wenn dir das nicht schmeckt, tut mir leid."

Ohne Vorwarnung griff Harry in ihre Haare und zog sie in einen Kuss. Er war nicht zärtlich, sondern fordernd und offensichtlich voller Wut. Kurz kämpfte Hermine gegen ihn an, versuchte, ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch als sie erkannte, dass es ein aussichtsloser Kampf war, ließ sie sich auf den Kuss ein. Mit heißem Zorn, in den sich ebenso das leidenschaftliche Verlangen nach ihm mischte, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, öffnete ihre Lippen für ihn, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Mit einem wütenden Knurren packte Harry ihre beiden Handgelenke in einer Hand, pinnte sie über ihrem Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und begann, mit der anderen Hand ihre Bluse aufzureißen. Das Handtuch um seine Hüfte war inzwischen achtlos zu Boden geglitten und enthüllte so den ganzen Zustand seiner Erregung.

„Ich will dich, Hermine", stieß er rau hervor: „Wieso machst du es uns so schwer? Es war immer so einfach zwischen uns. Du hast ich verstanden, ohne dass du fragen musstest. Und ich dachte immer, ich verstehe dich genauso."

Schwer atmend versuchte sie, ihre Gedanken zu konzentrieren. Das hier war nicht der Harry, der voller Zärtlichkeit ihren Körper erkundet und angebetet hatte. Das hier war die Seite von ihm, die immer dann zum Vorschein kam, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass man ihn ungerecht behandelte. Sie kannte diese Seite nur zu gut – er konnte ganz schön ausrasten, wenn man ihm nicht gab, was er wollte. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete sie, wie er sich am Reißverschluss ihrer Hose zu schaffen machte. So hatte sie sich das alles nicht vorgestellt.

„Das ist der Unterschied zwischen Freundschaft und Beziehung", sagte sie langsam: „Als Freunde können wir einander verstehen, ohne alle emotionalen Untiefen kennen zu müssen. Aber in einer Beziehung muss man über alles reden. Über alles. Harry!"

Überrascht schaute Harry ihr in die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er so abgelenkt davon gewesen war, die störenden Lagen Stoff zu entfernen, dass er sich kaum auf ihre Worte hatte konzentrieren können. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Harry vollständig nackt vor ihr stand oder dass ihre Hose und ihr Slip zwischen ihren Schenkeln hing oder dass ihre Bluse aufgerissen ihren spitzenbesetzten BH entblößte: „Wir sind kein Paar, Harry. Ich habe gesagt, ich will es langsam angehen. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob wir beide eine Beziehung eingehen sollten. Du hast kein Recht, jeden Aspekt meines Lebens kontrollieren zu wollen."

„Aber du hast mit mir geschlafen!", erwiderte Harry, der offensichtlich nicht verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten!", kommentierte sie ungeduldig: „Wenn ich sage, ich bin noch nicht bereit, mich auf das emotionale Abenteuer einer Beziehung mit dir einzulassen, dann hast du das zu respektieren!"

Noch immer hielt er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf gefangen, doch sie konnte sehen, dass seine Erregung nachließ. Warum verstand er sie bloß nicht? Wärmer fügte sie hinzu: „Ich habe dich wirklich gern, Harry. Als besten Freund und als Liebhaber. Aber wenn ich mich auf eine Beziehung einlasse, dann mit hundert Prozent. Und das will ich nur, wenn ich mir wirklich sicher bin. Ich will dich nicht verletzen. Und ich will auch Ron nicht leichtsinnig verletzen. Er wird so schon genug leiden. Ich will nicht einfach so eine Beziehung mit dir eingehen und damit Ron das Gefühl geben, als würde ich ihm ein Messer in den Rücken stechen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass etwas aus uns werden kann."

Schnaubend ließ Harry von ihr ab. Er bückte sich, um sein Handtuch wieder aufzuheben und erneut um die Hüfte zu binden, dann entgegnete er kalt: „Also geht es wieder nur um Ron hier. Es ist okay für dich, mit mir zu schlafen, aber lieben kannst du mich nicht? Was bin ich für dich? Eine bequeme Affäre? Ein Freund mit gewissen Vorzügen? Ein Untermieter, der seinen Anteil in Naturalien bezahlt?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine ihn an. Harry konnte so gehässig sein, wenn er wollte. Verletzt und beschämt richtete sie ihre eigene Kleidung, ehe sie zu einer Antwort fähig war: „Du solltest mir zuhören, wenn ich rede. Gerade weil ich so viel für dich empfinde, will ich nichts überstürzen. Bitte, Harry. Ich will das zwischen uns nicht kaputt machen. Ich will, dass du mein bester Freund bleibst. Und wenn du mir die Zeit gibst, ein wenig mit meinen Gefühlen zur Ruhe zu kommen, dann kann ich mich auch für dich öffnen und eine ernsthafte Beziehung eingehen. Aber dafür brauche ich Zeit."

Lange starrte Harry sie bloß an, sein Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske, doch schließlich ließ er seine Schultern sinken und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange: „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich … ich kann ein ganz schönes Arschloch sein. Ich sollte dich nicht so bedrängen. Manchmal vergesse ich einfach, dass … manchmal vergesse ich einfach die Welt um uns herum. Ich habe meine ganze Jugend geopfert, um die Welt zu retten … und du auch. Ich will einfach endlich tun und lassen können, was ich will. Ich will mit der Frau zusammen sein, die ich will, ohne mich um andere Menschen kümmern zu müssen. Ich will endlich einmal egoistisch sein und tun, was ich will."

Ein gequältes Lächeln formte sich auf Hermines Lippen. Sie verstand dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Sie hatten wirklich jahrelang nichts anderes tun können, als sich um das Wohlergehen aller Zauberer und Hexen in England zu kümmern, und das war ermüdend. Sie verstand Harry wirklich. Aber so funktionierte sie nun einmal nicht.

„Ich kann das nicht", erklärte sie, während sie lächelnd seinen Blick festhielt: „Ich wäre gerne in der Lage, mir ganz egoistisch das zu nehmen, was ich will. Aber ich kann nicht. Da ist immer diese Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die mich fragt, was wohl Ron oder Ginny oder Molly oder … sonst wer dazu sagen würde. Ich kann ihre Gefühle nicht einfach so ignorieren."

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen wuschelte Harry ihr durch das Haar: „Ja, ich weiß. Dein verdammtes großes Herz. Eigentlich ist das ja auch einer der Gründe, warum ich dich so liebe."

Seufzend trat er an ihr vorbei, um zu seinem improvisierten Kleiderschrank zu gehen.

„Schön", sagte er schließlich: „Ich gebe dir Zeit. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun, wenn ich von Zeit zu Zeit eifersüchtig oder besitzergreifend werde. Ich will dich, Hermine. Vergiss das nicht."

Erleichtert drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Das könnte ich niemals. Dafür sorgst du schon."

Sein herzhaftes Lachen zauberte Hermine ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Sie verstand, dass es schwer für Harry war, auf sie zu warten. Und sie rechnete ihm hoch an, dass er auch sie verstand und bereit war, sich zurückzuhalten. Trotz des Vorfalls, trotz des Streits hatte sie ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Harry war immer noch Harry, ihr bester Freund, der voller Verständnis und Zurückhaltung sein konnte, wenn es angebracht war.


	18. Türchen 17

Der Rest der Woche verging für Hermine in einem Wirbel aus komplizierten Gefühlen, wundervollen Abendessen und kurzen Nächten. Irgendwie hatte es sich in ihre Routine geschlichen, dass sie nach dem Abendessen noch einige Zeit mit Harry auf der Couch verbrachte, entweder beide still lesend oder bei einem Glas Rotwein in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, nur um später in der Nacht schwitzend und mehr als befriedigt nebeneinander zu liegen, nachdem sie sich stundenlang durch die Laken gewälzt hatten. Es fühlte sich gut an, es fühlte sich wie eine Beziehung an, und nach ihrem letzten Streit war die aggressive, besitzergreifende Seite von Harry auch nicht erneut zum Vorschein gekommen. Er machte ihr morgens ein Frühstück, stellte keine Fragen, wenn sie spät heimkam, sondern im Gegenteil hörte aufmerksam zu, wenn sie sich über ihre Arbeit beklagte.

Und spät heimkommen tat sie inzwischen jeden Abend. Jeden Tag in dieser Woche war Draco Malfoy kurz vor Feierabend bei ihr aufgetaucht, immer dann, wenn alle ihre Mitarbeiter gerade nicht da waren, hatte angeklopft, einige freundliche Worte mit ihr gewechselt und sie dann in ein immer neues Restaurant zum Essen ausgeführt. Er hatte ihr keine weiteren Fragen über ihr Liebesleben gestellt, sondern sich stattdessen mit ihr über politische Entwicklungen im Land oder innerhalb der Verwaltung unterhalten. Und obwohl sein Auftauchen von Tag zu Tag merkwürdiger wurde, entspannte sie sich doch von Tag zu Tag mehr in seiner Gegenwart.

Wie immer mehr als gesättigt ließ Hermine sich auch an diesem Freitagabend von ihm in ihren Mantel helfen. Sie waren irgendwo hoch im Norden Schottlands in einem winzigen Dorf, das noch im vorigen Jahrhundert stehengeblieben war, und hatten in einer kleinen Kneipe für Zauberer ein herrliches Bauerfrühstück gegessen. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt wickelte Hermine sich in ihren warmen Schal. Sie hatte die Woche über keinen Kontakt zu Ron gehabt, wollte ihm aber am Wochenende sagen, dass es wohl endgültig vorbei war. Ihre Beziehung zu Harry entwickelte sich prächtig, und Draco erwies sich als guter Zuhörer, der vielleicht auch über ihren Auftrag vom Ministerium hinaus eines Tages ein Freund für sie werden könnte. Innerhalb von nur wenigen Tagen hatte sich die Misere ihres Lebens grundlegend gedreht.

In einer inzwischen vertrauten Geste legte Draco ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken, um sie durch die Kneipe nach draußen zu begleiten. Kaum waren sie durch die Tür getreten, blieb Hermine überrascht stehen.

„Es schneit!", rief sie begeistert.

Fröhlich trat sie unter dem Vordach hervor, breitete sie Arme aus, das Gesicht zum Himmel gereckt, und ließ sich von den lautlosen, dicken Flocken berieseln. Es musste schon eine ganze Weile unbemerkt von ihnen geschneit haben, denn die Landschaft war von einer dicken Schicht Puderzucker überzogen. Unwillkürlich musste sie lachen, als eine Schneeflocke genau auf ihrer Nasenspitze landete.

„Noch nie Schnee gesehen, Granger?", fragte Draco amüsiert.

Sie ließ sich von seinem abfälligen Getue nicht die Laune verbergen. Grinsend erklärte sie: „Natürlich hab ich das! Aber der erste Schnee im Jahr ist doch immer was Besonderes! Jetzt ist wirklich Weihnachten!"

Übermütig packte sie ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hinaus ins Schneegestöber: „Komm schon, du Eisprinz, geselle dich zu deinesgleichen!"

„Eisprinz?", kam es spöttisch von Draco, der sich gespielt unwillig von ihr aus dem Schutz des Vordaches ziehen ließ.

„Ein Spitzname, den einige Mädchen aus Gryffindor dir gegeben haben. Wegen deiner Augen und weil du für sie unerreichbar warst", erwiderte sie lachend. Damals hatte sie nie verstanden, was andere Mädchen in ihm gesehen hatten, doch inzwischen verstand sie, dass Draco Malfoy auf seine eigene Art attraktiv war.

„Ich hätte mich wirklich außerhalb meines Hauses umsehen sollen", murmelte Draco: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich Fans in Gryffindor habe …"

Hermine, die sich noch einige Male überglücklich um sich selbst gedreht hatte, hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und schaute Draco ernst an. Sie wollte ihm so gerne sagen, dass sie seine Gegenwart genoss. Aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie das tun sollte, ohne dabei komisch zu wirken. Und sie hatte Angst, dass er sich verraten fühlen würde, wenn sie demnächst erneut das Thema der Vase anschnitt. Sie wollte diesen zauberhaften Moment hier draußen mit ihm nicht zerstören, indem sie etwas Unangebrachtes sagte.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Kind", meinte Draco abfällig: „Schnee in den Haaren und deine rote Nasenspitze. Und wie du hier rumtanzt. Ehrlich, Granger, wie alt bist du?"

Gespielt verärgert stemmte sie ihre Fäuste in die Hüften: „Älter als du, Opa!"

„Wenn du älter als ich bist, macht dich das dann nach deinen Worten zur Oma?"

Laut lachte Hermine auf. Trotz ihrer freundschaftlichen Annäherung war doch eines gleich geblieben: Draco hatte noch immer seine scharfe Zunge und setzte sie gerne gegen sie ein. Doch ohne die giftige Arroganz von früher dahinter waren seine Kommentare längst nicht mehr so beleidigend. Im Gegenteil, Hermine genoss das Schäkern mit ihm.

„Wer weiß", antwortete sie grinsend: „Vielleicht stehst du ja auf alte, faltige Frauen?"

Draco verzog angewidert sein Gesicht, was ihm einen spielerischen Schlag gegen die Schulter einbrachte. Hermine fragte sich, ob irgendetwas in ihrem Wein gewesen war, dass sie sich so gut, so aufgekratzt fühlte.

Und plötzlich hatte Draco sie mit beiden Armen umschlungen, sie an seine Brust gezogen und fest an sich gepresst. Ihr Lachen erstarb. Das war neu. Das hatte er vorher nie getan. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete sie darauf, dass er irgendeinen spitzen Kommentar brachte, doch er hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Draco?", fragte sie vorsichtig und legte den Kopf in Nacken, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können.

Ein undeutbares Funkeln lag in seinen Augen, als er ihren Blick erwiderte. Eine Hand wanderte hoch, griff in ihre Locken, während die andere tiefer als zuvor wanderte und auf ihrem Hintern zu liegen kam. Ehe Hermine realisierte, was hier geschah, hatte Draco sich ein Stück hinunter gebeugt und seine warmen Lippen auf ihre gepresst.

Entsetzt stieß Hermine ihn von sich: „Was zur Hölle sollte das denn?"

In offensichtlicher Verwirrung richtete Draco sich wieder auf: „Ich dachte… ich dachte, du magst mich?"

„Ja, das tue ich ja auch!", erwiderte sie heftig nickend: „Aber doch nicht so!"

„Wie denn dann?"

„Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!", erklärte sie, während sich plötzlich ein Schwindelgefühl in ihr breit machte: „Oder zumindest, dass wir auf dem Weg dahin sind, Freunde zu werden."

„Freunde?", wiederholte Draco, der offenbar noch immer noch verstand, was sie da sagte: „Freunde? Granger, wie können wir denn Freunde sein?"

Unwillkommene Tränen stiegen in ihr auf: „Was soll denn das jetzt heißen? Warum können wir keine Freunde sein? Wir verstehen uns doch gut! Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit mir. Und du auch mit mir! Oder nicht?"

Wortlos starrte Draco sie an, dann wandte er sich ab und ging einfach davon. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich gerade so blamiert hatte. Wenn Hermine Granger nicht in ihn verliebt war, sah seine Aktion gerade ganz schön peinlich aus. Er war sich so sicher gewesen. Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass es da einen anderen Mann neben Ron gab. Und sie hatte sich bereitwillig von ihm zum Essen ausführen lassen. Hatte heftig mit ihm geflirtet, ganz natürlich und nicht verstellt. Er selbst hatte sogar Spaß daran gehabt. Und jetzt wollte sie sich nicht küssen lassen? Nur Freunde? Zum Teufel damit! Dafür hatte er nicht seine ganze Zeit investiert!

„Draco!", erklang ihre Stimme hinter ihm: „Warte! Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen."

Unwillig drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um: „Was gibt es denn noch?"

Er wollte nur noch weg von hier, weg von ihr. Was musste sie denken? Am Ende kam sie noch auf die Idee, dass er in sie verliebt war. Er verfluchte seine Mutter, dass sie ihn dazu angestiftet hatte, nett zu Granger zu sein. Das war gründlich schief gegangen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermine leise: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so fühlst. Ich dachte wirklich, dass wir … als Freunde abends zusammen essen."

Wenn es für ihn nicht so blamabel gewesen wäre, hätte Draco am liebsten gelacht. Er in sie verliebt? Was Granger sich da einbildete. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch sein Haar: „Sorry. Das mit dem Kuss. Ich dachte, wir wären uns da einig. Hab ich wohl falsch interpretiert."

Es kostete ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, diese Worte zu sagen. Er durfte jetzt nicht einfach wegschmeißen, was er die Woche über so mühevoll aufgebaut hatte. Er musste seinen Stolz schlucken, um seine Familie zu schützen. Er musste einen Weg finden, dass er sie auch nach diesem Debakel wiedersehen konnte. Er musste sie einfach wiedersehen.

„Nein, nein!", entgegnete Hermine heftig: „Ich sollte mich entschuldigen! Ich hätte viel früher schalten sollen … ich war einfach zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt. Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich mag dich, aber als Freund."

Er nickte. Was sollte er dazu auch groß sagen? Wenn er ihr nicht ins Gesicht sagen wollte, dass er gar keine Gefühle für sie hatte, konnte er gar nichts dazu sagen. Tief holte er Luft: „Okay. In Ordnung. Es ist okay. Ich würde dich trotzdem gerne wiedersehen. Als Freunde."

Er hatte das Gefühl, an seinen eigenen Worten ersticken zu müssen. Als Freunde, ja sicher. Als ob er sich mit Granger anfreunden wollte. Doch er musste sich die Tür offen halten. Ungeduldig und mit rasendem Herzen wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

„Klar, gerne", nickte Hermine eifrig: „Ich meine es wirklich ernst. Ich glaube, wir sind alle erwachsen geworden. Ich kann ganz offen sagen, ich mag dich. Unsere Gespräche sind toll. Ich will dich auch gerne wiedersehen."

Draco zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen: „Danke. Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich jetzt gerne … gehen. Okay?"

Wieder nickte Hermine bloß übertrieben verständnisvoll: „Aber klar, verstehe ich, nur zu. Zurück kann ich auch alleine apparieren."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Draco seinen Zauberstab und verschwand mit einem lauten Krachen.

Erst, als er schon nicht mehr da war, ging Hermine auf, dass sie gerade eine einmalige Gelegenheit versäumt hatte. Es war doch ihr Anliegen gewesen, Draco um den Finger zu wickeln. Warum hatte sie den Kuss unterbrochen, statt die Situation auszunutzen und ihn endgültig auf ihre Seite zu ziehen? War es wirklich so schlimm, dass er sie geküsst hatte?

Immerhin hatten sich seine Lippen wundervoll weich und einladend angefühlt.


	19. Türchen 18

Schniefend wischte sich Hermine die Tränen von den Wangen. Die eisige Kälte der Winterluft vor Rons Haustür erinnerte sie daran, dass noch immer Spuren ihres Gesprächs auf ihrem Gesicht zu finden waren. Nachdem sie die feuchten Spuren getrocknet hatte, trat sie einen Schritt vor und sog tief die schneidend kalte Luft ein. Sie brannte in ihrer Lunge, doch Hermine hieß den Schmerz willkommen.

Er lenkte sie ab von dem Schmerz, der in ihrem Herzen wütete. Ron hatte die Trennung nicht gut aufgenommen. Es war eigentlich ironisch, dass sie so viel geheult hatte und er überhaupt nicht, immer noch beendete sie die Beziehung, nicht er. Doch der ungläubige Blick, der bis zum Schluss nicht von ihm gewichen war, die Verzweiflung, die aus jedem seiner Worte gesprochen hatte, hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Sie liebte Ron und sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Sie hasste es, ihn so zu sehen. Doch sie hatte gewusst, je eher sie mit ihm darüber sprach, umso geringer wäre der Schock. Und vorbereitet auf eine Trennung war man eh nie.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Es war noch früh am Abend. Wohin sollte sie gehen? In ihrer Wohnung würde Harry auf sie warten, begierig darauf zu erfahren, dass sie nun endgültig frei war. Frei für ihn. Er würde nicht verstehen, dass die Trennung sie emotional völlig ausgelaugt hatte, er würde feiern wollen, am liebsten nackt und im Bett.

Oder auch nicht. Harry konnte sehr einfühlsam sein, das wusste sie. Er würde verstehen, dass es ihr nicht leicht gefallen war, Ron das Herz zu brechen. Dennoch spürte sie, dass es falsch wäre, jetzt direkt zu ihm zu gehen. Sie brauchte Trost. Aufmerksamkeit. Jemanden, der nicht so involviert in dieses Problem war wie Harry.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie wohl zu Ginny gegangen, doch sie konnte sich schlecht bei ihr darüber ausheulen, dass sie gerade ihrem Bruder das Herz gebrochen hatte. Und wenn es wirklich mit ihr und Harry weitergehen würde, könnte sie erst recht nicht Ginny unter die Augen treten. Es war einfach falsch.

Hermines Schultern sanken herab. Hatte sie wirklich so wenige Freunde in ihrem Leben, dass sie in dieser Situation niemanden hatte, an den sie sich wenden konnte? So angestrengt sie auch nachdachte, außer Ginny und Harry fiel ihr niemand ein, der jetzt für sie da sein könnte.

Höchstens Draco Malfoy.

Überrascht über ihre eigenen Gedanken setzte Hermine sich in Bewegung. Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch länger vor dem Haus mit Rons Wohnung zu verweilen. Sie konnte genauso gut ihren Körper bewegen, um so vielleicht auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Dachte sie tatsächlich ernsthaft, sie könnte mir Malfoy über so ein Thema sprechen? Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. Tatsächlich, so ging ihr auf, hätte sie keinerlei Problem damit, wenn da nicht der Kuss gewesen wäre. Vermutlich hätte er sie ein wenig aufgezogen, einige Beleidigungen über Ron fallen lassen, aber ihr trotzdem einen Tee gekocht und lange schweigend zugehört, während sie ihm das Herz ausschüttete.

Ehe sie richtig wusste, was sie da tat, verschwand Hermine in einer unbeobachteten Seitenstraße und apparierte zum Anwesen der Malfoys. Selbst, wenn er ihr keinen Trost spenden wollte, sie brauchte jetzt einfach Gesellschaft und am beste jemanden, der nicht in ihr Liebesleben verwickelt war.

„Miss Granger", ertönte es erstaunt aus der Empfangshalle, nachdem ein Hauself sie auf ihr Klopfen hin eingelassen hatte: „Was beschert uns an einem Samstagabend diese Ehre Ihres Besuches?"

Ertappt knetete Hermine ihre Finger. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass direkt Draco sie empfangen würde, doch nun musste sie ihre Anwesenheit seiner Mutter erklären: „Ich dachte, ich besuche Ihren Sohn. Er war die Woche über so freundlich zu mir gewesen, dass ich mich gezwungen fühlte, seine Freundlichkeit zu erwidern."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Mrs. Malfoy ihr kein Wort glaubte, doch es war ihr egal. Sollte die Hausherrin denken, dass sie am Wochenende ihrer Arbeit nachging und erneut wegen der Vase hier war, es spielte keine Rolle. Lächelnd fügte sie hinzu: „Ich nehme an, Draco ist in der Bibliothek?"

„Nein, er ist auf seinem Zimmer, da er einige Briefe zu beantworten hat. Robby, führe unseren Gast zu Dracos Zimmer", wies Narzissa Malfoy den Hauselfen an, dann drehte sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand im Salon.

Plötzlich bereute Hermine, dass sie aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus hergekommen war. In Dracos Zimmer? In seinem Schlafzimmer? Sie betete, dass er ihren Besuch jetzt nicht missverstehen würde. Und sie betete, dass es nicht zu peinlich werden würde, dass sie hier auftauchte, nachdem sie ihn zuvor abgewiesen hatte. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Der Hauself klopfte für sie an die Zimmertür, doch die Antwort von drinnen war unfreundlich: „Habe ich nicht klar gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will?"

Mit großen, furchtsamen Augen blickte der Hauself zu Hermine hoch. Sie lächelte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm, dass er gehen konnte. Dann griff sie nach der Klinke und trat ein.

„Granger!"

„Guten Abend", sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Sie durfte sich bloß nicht anmerken lassen, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte.

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?", verlangte Draco zu wissen, doch immerhin hatte er den Anstand, sich vom Schreibtisch zu erheben und ihr einen Platz auf seinem Sofa vor dem Kamin anzubieten.

„Mir war nach Gesellschaft", erklärte sie schlicht, nachdem sie ihren Mantel an einen Haken an der Tür gehängt hatte: „Genauer gesagt nach deiner Gesellschaft."

„Du bist schon wirklich Hermine Granger, ja?", hakte Draco nach, während er zu seiner kleinen Bar hinüber ging, um für sie beide Drinks zu holen.

„Sehr witzig", kommentierte Hermine trocken: „Ich lach mich tot. Nein, ehrlich. Ich hatte heute einen nicht so tollen Tag…"

Draco kehrte mit zwei Gläsern mit brauner Flüssigkeit darin zu ihr zurück und hielt ihr eines hin: „Und da kommst du zu mir? Was, soll ich dich trösten?"

Ihr entging nicht, wie er anzüglich die Augenbraue hochzog, doch sie rollte bloß mit den Augen. Vorsichtig nippte sie an ihrem Drink und brach unverzüglich in heftiges Husten aus: „Was ist das denn?"

Gespielt beleidigt ließ Draco sich auf das Sofa sinken, einen Arm lässig über die Lehne gelegt, während er in der anderen Hand sein Glas hochhielt und genau studierte: „Das, meine Liebe, ist guter, schottischer Whisky. Sind mehr als vierzig Umdrehungen zu viel für dich?"

Sie konnte genau hören, wie sehr es ihn amüsierte, dass sie starken Alkohol nicht vertrug: „Ich bin eben keine routinierte Trinkerin", konterte sie.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er bloß: „Touché, Madame. Also, worauf trinken wir?"

„Bitte?"

„Du hattest einen schweren Tag, hast du gesagt. Was willst du in diesem Glas Alkohol ertränken?"

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn dankbar anlächeln. Wie auch immer es ihm gelungen war, ihre Laune so genau zu analysieren, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie an dem Alkohol genippt hatte, war ihr aufgegangen, dass sie genau das gebraucht hatte. Und dass er tatsächlich nachfragte, was los war, ehrte ihn.

„Ich habe mich endgültig von Ron getrennt", gestand sie schließlich, nachdem sie einen deutlich zu großen Schluck vom Whisky genommen hatte.

„Gratuliere", kam es voller Anerkennung von Draco: „Du hast nicht so lange dafür gebraucht, wie ich befürchtet hatte."

Sie rollte mit den Augen: „Ja, ja, ich weiß schon, was du von ihm hältst. Ich dachte wirklich, wir können das gemeinsam schaffen, aber offenbar sind wir doch nicht füreinander bestimmt. Jetzt bin ich also mehr oder weniger single."

Sofort bereute sie ihre Worte, denn Draco lehnte sich augenblicklich näher zu ihr: „Mehr oder weniger?"

Errötend blickte sie in ihr Glas: „Naja … ich bin Single."

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Schenkel: „Das war nicht, was du gesagt hast, Granger. Du hast gesagt, du bist mehr oder weniger single."

Dort, wo seine Hand ihren Körper berührte, schien Hermine in Flammen zu stehen. Sie wusste, es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, zu Draco zugehen, um den Tag zu verarbeiten. Sein Kuss war offensichtlich ernst gemeint gewesen. Was für eine Botschaft sandte sie gerade aus, dass sie ausgerechnet zu ihm kam, nachdem sie wieder single war? Das konnte er ja nur missverstehen.

Und trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders, als sich genau hier, genau jetzt, mit ihm auf dem Sofa in seinem Schlafzimmer genau richtig zu fühlen.


	20. Türchen 19

Interessiert beobachtete Draco, wie sich eine tiefe Röte auf Hermines Gesicht ausbreitete, die sogar bis runter zu ihrem Dekolletee ging. So reagierte keine Frau, die nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegte. Er spürte, wie sein Mund sich unwillkürlich zu einem Grinsen verzog. Also wollte sie ihn doch, er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Sie war nur zu schüchtern, zu gefangen in der Vorstellung von sich selbst, als dass sie das zugeben würde. Das gab dem Ganzen eine neue Dimension, eine Herausforderung für ihn. Er würde sie schon davon überzeugen, dass sie zu ihren Gefühlen stehen konnte.

Mit einem Schluck leerte er sein Glas, stellte es auf den Couchtisch und nahm dann Hermine ihr Glas ab, nachdem sie es ihm gleich getan hatte. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand höher: „Sag mir, Hermine, ist dein Herz tatsächlich so ungebunden, wie du vorgibst?"

Er hatte absichtlich ihren Vornamen genutzt und ihre Reaktion war augenblicklich da: Ihre großen Augen zeigten ihm, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, was er sagte. Oh ja, diese junge Frau vor ihm hatte Angst, aber es war nicht Angst vor ihm, sonst hätte sie sich seiner Berührung längst entzogen. Er rückte noch ein Stück näher, bis sein Bein sich gehen ihres presste, und noch immer rührte Hermine sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Draco", flüsterte sie und er musste an sich halten, nicht über die zittrige Stimme zu lachen: „Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hergekommen bin…"

Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen: „Ich verstehe dich, Hermine. Es ist schwer, seine Herzenwünsche offenzulegen, wenn sie einem selbst so verboten erscheinen. Aber ich bin hier für dich. Ich werde dich nicht auslachen."

Aufmerksam studierte er jede Regung in ihrem Gesicht. Da war etwas in ihren Augen, in der Art, wie sich in seine Berührung lehnte und trotzdem zögerte, sich ihm wirklich zu öffnen. Irgendetwas verbarg sie noch immer vor ihm, obwohl sie ihn aus diesen riesigen Rehaugen anstarrte und so offen wirkte. Es hätte ihn stören sollen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall: Er wollte mehr wissen, wollte sie dazu bringen, sich ihm wirklich zu öffnen. Er war tatsächlich interessiert.

„Du verstehst nicht", erwiderte sie stur: „Ich kann nicht, Draco. Es wäre nicht aufrichtig von mir."

Er ließ seine Hand in ihren Nacken wandern, wo er mit einigen ihrer Locken spielte: „Was kann aufrichtiger sein, als dem Verlangen des eigenen Herzens nachzugeben?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Sie rollte tatsächlich mit den Augen, während er alles rausholte, was er sich an Verführungskünsten zugelegt hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Blick sich verfinsterte, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Wenn ich immer nur auf mein Herz hören würde", erklärte Hermine streng: „Dann würde ich ziemlich viele Leute unglücklich machen."

Wieso nur mussten diese verdammten Gryffindor immer zuerst an andere Menschen denken? Sie saß hier, mit ihm, und er machte ihr ein so offensichtliches Angebot – wieso konnte sie da nicht einfach ihren Verstand ausschalten und sich ihm hingeben? Was musste er denn noch tun, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte?

Nicht, dass er es wirklich ernst meinen würde. Es ging ihm noch immer nur darum, sie von der Vase und ihrem Job abzulenken. Aber er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass er wirklich wissen wollte, was in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vor sich ging.

„Okay, Granger, kapiert", sagte er ungeduldig: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber genau du dir Gedanken machst, aber du kannst dich auf eines verlassen: Ich bin nicht der Typ Mann, der eine Frau erobert und dann überall damit prahlt. Wenn du es nicht willst, wird niemals jemand hiervon erfahren. Kein Grund, irgendjemandem das Herz zu brechen."

Zu seinem Entsetzen hatten seine Worte den gegenteiligen Effekt. Hermines Miene verdüsterte sich, sie entzog sich seinem Griff und stand auf: „Was zur Hölle, Malfoy? Die eine Sekunde redest du von Herzenswünschen und in der nächsten spielst du es als Onenightstand runter?"

Augenblicklich fiel ihm sein Fehler auf, doch es war offensichtlich zu spät, denn Hermines Gesicht hatte sich zu einer wütenden Maske verzerrt: „Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich beinahe darauf reingefallen wäre. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, mal den echten Draco Malfoy zu sehen. Mal aufrichtige Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören. Was sollte das die ganze Woche, mh? Hast du dir extra viel Mühe gegeben, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen?"

Überfordert fuhr er sich durch seine Haare. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. So hatte er es vor allem auch gar nicht gemeint. Wieso nur reagierte sie so abweisend? Bevor sie sein Zimmer verlassen konnte, packte er sie am Arm: „Du gibst mir ja gar keine Chance, irgendetwas zu erklären. Merlin, Granger! Was glaubst du denn, warum ich mich so bemüht habe, zivilisiert zu sein?"

„Keine Ahnung!", fuhr sie ihn wütend an und versuchte, ihren Arm loszureißen: „Mir ist auf jeden Fall gerade klargeworden, dass du immer noch dasselbe Frettchen bist wie in Hogwarts. Und jetzt lass mich los."

Zorn stieg nun auch in Draco hoch. Er war dem Ziel so nahe gewesen, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie jetzt ging. Wenn er sie jetzt gehen lassen würde, würde sie niemals zurückkehren. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er musste einfach wissen, wie es um ihr Herz bestellt war.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass sie ihn gerade mehr als deutlich abgewiesen hatte, zog er Hermine zu sich und küsste sie. Es war das einzige, was ihm einfiel, und in dem Augenblick, da seine Lippen ihre berührten, wusste er, dass es genau das richtige war. Sie fühlte sich gut an in seinen Armen, ihr zierlicher Körper, ihre weichen Lippen. Und dass sie den Kuss erwiderte, setzte dem Ganzen eine Krone auf. Forsch drängte er sie gegen die Wand, ließ seine Hände über ihre Rundungen fahren, bis sie schließlich auf ihrem perfekten, kleinen Hintern zum Liegen kamen.

„Ich will dich, Hermine", flüsterte er rau, nachdem er den Kuss unterbrochen hatte: „Ich will das hier."

Für einen Moment fürchtete er, dass sie ihn von sich stoßen und weglaufen würde, so finster und wütend starrte sie ihn an, doch dann schmolz ihr Widerstand und sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange: „Mein Leben ist so kompliziert. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie kompliziert es gerade ist. Und das hier … das macht es nur noch schlimmer."

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf realisierte Draco, dass dieses Geständnis ihm eine Warnung sein sollte. Wenn sie gerade mit Weasley Schluss gemacht hatte, sollte sie eigentlich Single und frei sein. Daran war nichts kompliziert. Das Bild, das er sah, war ein unvollständiges Puzzle, und er hatte gelernt, dass so etwas gefährlich werden konnte.

Doch es war ihm egal. Hier stand er, in seinem Schlafzimmer, mit Hermine Granger in seinen Armen, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer tatsächlich offen für ihn war, und er wäre verdammt, wenn er diese Gelegenheit nicht wahrnehmen würde. Ihm ging auf, dass er sich die ganze Woche über selbst angelogen hatte. Es war nicht nur die Anweisung seiner Mutter, die ihn immer wieder in ihre Nähe getrieben hatte. Es war sie selbst und sein Verlangen nach ihr.

„Weißt du, was gegen kompliziert hilft?", fragte er.

Ihr Körper zitterte, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte: „Was?"

„Nicht denken!"

Und mit diesen Worten küsste er sie erneut, presste seinen ganzen Körper an sie und zerrte mit seinen Händen an ihrem Pullover. Es dauerte nicht lange, da tat sie es ihm nach, riss förmlich an seinem Hemd, bis sie es endlich geöffnet hatte, und begann ihrerseits, seine nackte Haut mit ihren Fingern zu erkunden.

Er musste sich zwingen, keine Kommentare abzugeben, wie er es sonst tat, doch er ahnte, wenn er sie jetzt aufzog, oder auch nur anstacheln wollte, bestand die Gefahr, dass ihr Verstand sich wieder einschaltete und sie doch weglief. Und so küsste er sie unaufhörlich, knabberte an ihrer Lippe, platzierte feuchte Küsse auf ihrem Hals und fuhr mit einer Hand in ihre Hose, um sein bestes zu tun, ihren Verstand ausgeschaltet zu lassen.

Als er spürte, wie Hermines Finger nach seinem Gürtel griffen, um ihn zu öffnen, wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte. Gierig zog er ihr die Hose runter, drehte sie mit der Brust voran an die Wand, und befreite sich vom letzten störenden Stück Stoff.

Bei Merlin, noch nie zuvor hatte er so ein Verlangen für irgendeine Frau verspürt.


	21. Türchen 20

Das erste, was Hermine beim Aufwachen spürte, war das wundervoll samtige Gefühl von Bettwäsche, die definitiv nicht ihre eigene war. Verwirrt schlug sie die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke, die sich wie ein Zelt mit Sternen über ihr wölbte. Es war ganz offensichtlich die Überspannung eines riesigen Himmelbettes, das deutlich luxuriöser war als alles, was sie zuvor gekannt hatte.

Augenblicklich kehrten die Erinnerungen an die Nacht zurück.

Was hatte sie nur geritten, sich nicht nur zum Sex mit Draco Malfoy überreden zu lassen, sondern sogar noch die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Langsam glitt ihr Blick zu der schlafenden Gestalt neben ihr im Bett. Er sah richtiggehend friedlich aus, wie er so da lag, auf dem Bauch, einen Arm unter dem Kopfkissen, während der andere von der Bettkante hing. Doch sie wusste, dieser Mann war alles andere als friedlich. Er hatte sie am vorigen Abend solange in Bewegung gehalten, bis sie völlig erschöpft auf dem Teppichboden eingeschlafen war. Nur vage erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er sie hochgehoben und in sein Bett gelegt hatte.

Bei Merlin.

Sie hatte nie vermutet, dass sie so voller Energie steckte. Jedenfalls nicht von dieser Art von Energie. Errötend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Wo Ron stets auf seine Befriedigung bedacht gewesen war und Harry dazu neigte, zu viel Zeit mit der Vergötterung ihres Körpers zu verbringen, hatte Draco sie einfach verschlungen wie ein ausgehungertes Tier. Und sie hatte sich ihm nur zu willig als Mahlzeit präsentiert, ebenfalls unersättlich, ebenfalls von animalischen Instinkten getrieben.

Ein leises Grunzen gefolgt von dem Rascheln der Bettdecke neben ihr, ließ ihre kreisenden Gedanken innehalten. Draco wachte gerade auf und sie wusste nicht, ob sie bereit war, sich einem Gespräch mit ihm zu stellen. So leise wie möglich, um ihn nicht vollends aufzuwecken, schlängelte sich Hermine unter der Bettdecke hervor, um nach ihrer verstreuten Kleidung zu suchen.

Sie war gerade dabei, ihren BH zu schließen, da ertönte plötzlich hinter ihr eine kalte Stimme: „Und was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?"

Flammend rot und beschämt drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um: „Malfoy… ich sollte gehen. Wirklich, ich sollte gehen."

Trotz des Zwielichts, das in seinem Schlafzimmer herrschte, konnte sie den unendlich wütenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Schneller, als sie es einem gerade noch schlafenden Menschen zugetraut hätte, erhob er sich aus dem Bett und baute sich vor ihr auf: „Warum? Warum willst du gehen?"

Sie wusste nicht, wo sie hinschauen sollte, also beschloss sie, mit dem Anziehen fortzufahren: „Die Nacht … das war ein Fehler. Es tut mir wirklich leid, falls du … irgendwie hoffst, dass da mehr draus wird … aus uns. Aber es kann kein Uns geben. Es tut mir leid."

Hart packte er sie an beiden Schultern und unterbrach sie damit darin, ihre Hose anzuziehen: „Fehler? Du nennst das einen Fehler? Granger, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du bist wie ein wildes Tier über mich hergefallen und jetzt nennst du es einen Fehler?"

Empört und peinlich berührt schlug sie seine Hände weg: „Du warst das wilde Tier. Ich hatte dem ja gar nichts entgegen zu setzen."

„Verarsch mich nicht!", sagte Draco und seine Stimme war gefährlich leise. Seine große Hand umschloss ihr Kinn, nicht unsanft, aber bestimmt, und zwang sie, ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen: „Du willst weglaufen. Immer willst du weglaufen. Du bist so ein Feigling."

Wütend wollte Hermine sich befreien, doch sein anderer Arm schlängelte sich um ihren Rücken und hielt sie an Ort und Stelle. Sie fauchte beinahe, als sie ihm antwortete: „Du weißt nichts über mich! Gar nichts! Wage es bloß nicht, mich einen Feigling zu nennen, nur weil ich einen gesunden Menschenverstand besitze! Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich jetzt in romantischer Liebe versinke, bloß weil du zufällig gut im Bett bist?"

„Zufällig?", entgegnete Draco mindestens ebenso aufgebracht: „Zufällig? Ich kann dir gerne jetzt hier sofort beweisen, wie zufällig das ist!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie, ehe Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah. Und wie am Abend zuvor konnte sie nicht anders, als sich dem Kuss hinzugeben. Es steckte so viel Leidenschaft darin, dass es unmöglich war, nicht weiche Knie zu bekommen. Viel zu schnell ließ er wieder von ihr ab: „Siehst du?"

Ein nervöses Lachen entfuhr ihr. Warum nur reagierte sie so auf Draco, wo sie doch Harry hatte? Harry, der für sie da war, ihr Essen kochte und Gesellschaft leistete. Harry, mit dem sie stundenlang eine gemeinschaftliche Stille ertragen konnte, während sie beide in ihren Büchern lasen. Harry, der sie ebenfalls stundenlang im Bett wachhalten konnte, ohne einzuknicken. Harry, den sie schon ihr Leben lang gekannt und geliebt hatte. Was stimmte mit ihr nicht, dass sie im Angesicht von Draco Malfoy reagierte wie eine Motte vor dem Licht?

Stur schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Das geht nicht. Malfoy, versteh das doch. Ich leite gerade Ermittlungen gegen dich. Gegen deine Familie. Da kann ich einfach nicht …"

„Zum Teufel mit dem Ministerium", fuhr er sie an und diesmal war sich Hermine sicher, dass seine Stimme einen gefährlichen Tonfall angenommen hatte: „Zum Teufel mit all der Politik! Ich lasse mir doch von sowas nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe."

Schweren Herzens wandte Hermine sich aus seiner Umarmung und er ließ sie gewähren. Schweigend zog sie sich zu Ende an, während Draco sich erschlagen zurück auf sein Bett sinken ließ. Sie wünschte, er würde es nicht so ernst mit ihr meinen. Es würde ihr so viel leichter fallen, ihm den Rücken zu kehren, wenn sie wüsste, dass es auch für ihn einfach nur ein heißer Onenightstand gewesen war. Sie hatte sich auf seine Nähe eingelassen, um den Fall mit der Vase voranzutreiben, aber sie hatte nicht vor, ihm dabei das Herz zu brechen. Sie spielte nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen, auch nicht mit denen einen Draco Malfoys. Es war besser, jetzt die Notbremse zu ziehen, ehe aus dieser einmaligen Sache mehr wurde.

Es war an der Zeit, dass sie zu Harry zurückkehrte. Er würde bestimmt schon ungeduldig und wütend auf sie warten, um zu erfahren, wo sie die Nacht über gewesen war. Ihr graute vor dem Gespräch mit ihm.

Sie trat vollständig angezogen noch einmal auf Draco zu, der noch immer auf seinem Bett saß. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, um ihm durch sein wirres Haar zu fahren, doch sie besann sich eines Besseren und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Unfähig, die Traurigkeit aus ihrer Stimme rauszuhalten, sagte sie: „Es tut mir leid, falls ich Hoffnungen auf mehr in dir geweckt habe. Das war ein Fehler und ich hätte es gar nicht erst soweit kommen lassen dürfen."

„Verschwinde einfach", presste Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er rührte sich nicht, schaute nicht zu ihr hoch. Er starrte einfach weiter vor sich hin.

Verletzt, aber mit dem Wissen, dass sie hier nichts mehr tun konnte, verließ Hermine sein Zimmer und das Anwesen, um zurück in ihre Wohnung zu apparieren.


	22. Türchen 21

Für einen Sonntag war es noch sehr früh am Morgen, doch kaum hatte Hermine die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung geöffnet, sah sie, dass Harry bereits wach war. Oder noch. Sie war extra nicht direkt in die Wohnung appariert, um ihn mit dem Lärm nicht zu wecken, doch offenbar war diese Mühe umsonst gewesen. Er saß auf dem Sofa, vor sich ein leeres Glas und eine Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, die Augen blutunterlaufen.

Gequält fuhr Hermine sich durch ihr Haar. Wie sollte sie erklären, wo sie die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte? Eigentlich konnte sie es gar nicht erklären, denn sie wusste, wenn sie auch nur erwähnt, dass sie bei Malfoy gewesen war, würde Harry ausrasten. Er würde es nicht verstehen. Sie verstand es ja selbst nicht einmal.

Langsam legte sie ihren Mantel und ihre Umhängetasche ab. Harry hatte sie ganz eindeutig bereits bemerkt, sein Blick ruhte auf ihr, doch er schwieg. Er schwieg und musterte sie mit einem scharfen Blick, als sie sich neben ihn auf das Sofa setzte. Vorsichtig ließ sie einen kleinen Abstand zwischen ihren Körper, faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und blickte ihn dann offen an.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast mit Ron gesprochen", sagte Harry schließlich, nachdem er sie eine ganze Weile weiter angeschwiegen hatte. Sie nickte bloß.

„Als du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist, habe ich Ron kontaktiert. Aber er sagte, du wärst nach den Gespräch gegangen", fuhr er fort, seine Stimme ebenmäßig und ruhig: „Er hat für mich bei Ginny nachgefragt, aber da warst du auch nicht."

Wieder nickte Hermine bloß. Was sollte sie auch sagen?

„Wo warst du, Hermine?", fragte Harry schließlich und zu ihrer Überraschung klang er nicht wütend, sondern beinahe sanft und besorgt: „Wo warst du?"

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, sank Hermine einfach in sich zusammen, ließ sich vorwärts fallen, direkt in Harrys starke Arme, der sie sachte und fürsorglich an seine Brust zog.

„Alles ein bisschen viel für dich, mh?", flüsterte er ihr zu, während seine Hände zärtlich über ihren Rücken fuhren.

Verzweifelt vergrub sie ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er mit ihr schimpfen würde, dass er ihr Vorwürfe machen würde, sie anklagen oder beleidigen. Dass er stattdessen so liebevoll und sanft war, machte es ihr nur noch schwerer. Sie hätte sich beinahe eine Standpauke gewünscht, irgendjemanden, der ihr den Kopf zurecht gerückt hätte, dass sie sich absolut daneben benommen hatte. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und Hermine, die nicht länger bereit war, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken, ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

„Eine Beziehung beenden ist wohl nicht so leicht", sagte Harry nachdenklich, seine Hände waren inzwischen zum Stillstand gekommen und hielten sie einfach nur fest: „Ich dachte immer, nur der, der Schluss macht, leidet."

Schniefend lachte Hermine auf: „Glaub mir, Schluss machen ist ätzend. Vor allem, wenn man seinen Partner immer noch mag. Zurückgewiesen werden ist eine Sache, aber jemanden zurückzuweisen, der einem am Herzen liegt?"

Harry nickte: „Ginny hat auch unglücklich gewirkt, ja. Ich hatte das gar nicht verstanden, ich dachte, sie spielt mir da was vor und tut so, als wäre sie traurig, damit ich mich besser fühle."

Vorsichtig richtete Hermine sich auf, um Harry ansehen zu können: „Ginny ist eine emotionale Frau. Du weißt doch, dass sie ihre Gefühle auf der Zunge trägt und nichts zurückhält. Als ob jemand wie sie Gefühle vorspielen würde…"

Darauf wusste Harry offenbar nichts zu sagen, denn er schwieg bloß, während er ihren Blick erwiderte. Auch Hermine blieb stumm, innerlich zerrissen, was sie nun tun sollte. Ihre Beziehung mit Ron war gelöst. Noch am Vortag hatte sie gedacht, dass das auch alle anderen Probleme lösen würde, da sie nicht länger zwei Männern gleichzeitig etwas vormachen musste. Und dann kam Malfoy dazwischen. Verfluchter Draco Malfoy. Warum nur war sie zu ihm gegangen?

Zögernd löste sie sich aus der Umarmung. Sie sollte sich von Harry distanzieren. Sie sollte vorläufig auch mit ihm eine Pause einlegen, zumindest bis sie den Malfoy-Fall abgeschlossen hatte und Draco wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war. Bis dahin wären ihre Gefühle einfach viel zu verwirrt und kompliziert. So, wie sie es mit Ron getan hatte, musste sie auch Malfoy aus ihrem Gefühlsleben verbannen, damit sie sich ohne schlechtes Gewissen ganz auf Harry einlassen konnte.

Lächelnd, obwohl sie vor allem Traurigkeit empfand, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange: „Ich glaube, ich brauche Zeit."

Ebenfalls lächelnd legte er seine Hand auf ihre: „Ich weiß. Das hattest du ja schon gesagt. Ich gebe dir gerne Zeit. Ich habe kein Problem damit, vorläufig weiterzumachen wie bisher."

Sie seufzte tief: „Nein… nein, ich meine… ganz ohne irgendwelche… Dinge zwischen uns."

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich und er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken: „Warum? Es hat doch die ganze Woche über super funktioniert. Und du hattest auch deinen Spaß!"

Hermine ließ sich zurück in ihre Sofaecke sinken. Sicher hatte sie auch ihren Spaß gehabt, wie er es ausdrückte, aber es machte ihre Situation nicht einfacher. Und es war sicherlich nicht dienlich, um ihre Gefühle zu sortieren.

„Sex hilft mir nicht, meine Gefühle zu analysieren", erklärte sie schließlich.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich verärgert: „Warum musst du deine Gefühle denn überhaupt analysieren?"

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an: „Fragst du das ernsthaft?"

„Ich dachte …", setzte er an, ehe er sich unterbrach und errötend zur Seite schaute. Leise murmelte er: „Ich dachte, es wäre alles klar zwischen uns und du willst nur Zeit, um Ron nicht zu verletzen."

Langsam stand Hermine vom Sofa auf, um sich in der Küche einen Tee zu machen. Sie fragte sich, ob das Innenleben der Männer tatsächlich so simpel funktionierte, wie es manchmal wirkte, wenn sie Ron oder Harry reden hörte. Während sie das Wasser ansetzte, erklärte sie: „Es ist nicht klar, Harry. Habe ich das nicht erklärt? Ich habe Angst, dass ich mich auf dich einlasse, ohne mir sicher zu sein. Neue Dinge sind immer aufregend! Eine neue Liebe besonders. Gerade, wenn man aus einer Beziehung kommt, die zuletzt nicht mehr so gut lief und anstrengend wurde, kann ein neuer Mann attraktiver erscheinen, als er wirklich ist."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", verlangte Harry zu wissen, der seinerseits aufgestanden und hinter sie getreten war.

Stöhnend fuhr sie sich durch das Haar: „Es heißt einfach nur, dass ich in einer normalen Situation, unter normalen Umständen austesten will, was das wirklich zwischen uns ist. Im Moment befinden wir uns beide in einer Trennungsphase, das kann unseren Blick schon mal verschleiern."

Bestimmt legte Harry seine Arme um ihre Taille: „Du redest immer so gelehrt daher, Hermine. Entweder du liebst mich, oder nicht, so einfach ist das."

Sanft entfernte sie seine Hände, die sich deutlich zu intim auf ihre Hüften gelegt hatte: „Nein, eben nicht. Bitte, Harry. Ich hab dich echt gern, aber du musst mir in diesem Fall einfach vertrauen. Wenn ich jetzt nicht versuche, meine Gefühle zu sortieren, ist unsere Beziehung von Anfang an verdammt."

Endlich ließ er von ihr ab und trat zurück, doch sie konnte die Anspannung in seinem gesamten Körper sehen. Sein Blick wurde traurig, als er schließlich leise antwortete: „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Schon ewig. Und jetzt habe ich endlich die Chance, da was draus zu machen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu warten. Bitte … bitte lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit, okay?"

Sie nickte. Sie würde sich nicht zu viel Zeit lassen. Sie würde die Malfoy-Akte nächste Woche schließen und damit Draco aus ihrem Leben verbannen. Und nach den Feiertagen, wenn Weihnachten und Silvester vorbei waren, würde sie sich vollständig auf Harry und ihre Gefühle für ihn konzentrieren.


	23. Türchen 22

Draco Malfoy war nicht der Mann, der sinnlos im Kreis herumlief, wenn er über etwas nachdachte. Trotzdem war das genau das, was er in diesem Moment tat. Er musste diese ganze wütende Energie, die in ihm wohnte, einfach loswerden.

Granger hatte ihn einfach so abserviert. Hatte sich seinem Griff entzogen, gerade als er dachte, endlich am Ziel zu sein. Wie konnte irgendeine Frau so dermaßen von ihrem Verstand beherrscht sein, dass sie in so einer Situation einfach ihre Gefühle abschaltete und davonlief? Er hatte ihr eine Woche lang bewiesen, dass er ein guter Gesprächspartner war, und dann hatte er eine ganze Nacht lang damit verbracht, ihr zu beweisen, dass er ein guter Liebhaber war. Was bei Merlins pinker Unterhose verlangte sie noch von ihm?

Genervt von sich selbst blieb er stehen. Die letzte Woche über hatte er sie abends stets abgeholt, um sie zum Essen einzuladen. Er fragte sich, ob er das heute einfach erneut tun sollte. Sollte er einfach so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Er musste einfach einen Weg finden, sie wiederzusehen – und zwar am besten, bevor sie ihn offiziell im Falle der mysteriösen Vase aufsuchte.

Die Vase. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, was sie ursprünglich zusammengeführt hatte. Wie hatte er das vergessen können, wo doch all die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, nur dem Zweck gedient hatte, sie von eben jener Vase abzulenken.

„Ich werde noch wahnsinnig mit der Frau", fluchte er laut vor sich hin. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn er einfach aufgeben würde.

Er spürte sofort, dass er dazu nicht gewillt war. Im Gegenteil, kaum hatte er den Gedanken gedacht, begann ein anderer Teil seines Gehirns damit, nach einem Grund zu suchen, Hermine wieder auf ihrer Arbeit zu besuchen. Ein neuer Gedanke formte sich und plötzlich fing er an, selbstzufrieden zu grinsen. Das war ein genialer Einfall und würde Granger auf jeden Fall aus der Bahn werfen. Wenn er eine Sache gelernt hatte, dann, dass Granger immer viel zugänglicher war, wenn sie keine Zeit hatte, über irgendetwas nachzudenken oder man sie überraschte.

Lachend verließ er sein Schlafzimmer. Sie würde heute Abend definitiv ihr blaues Wunder erleben!

oOoOoOo

Müde rieb Hermine sich die Augen. Sie hatte in der Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und der lange Arbeitstag machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Wer kam nur auf die blödsinnige Idee, darauf zu bestehen, dass alle Ministeriumsangestellt am Montag, den 22. Dezember, noch einmal auf Arbeit kamen, nur um ihnen dann bereits am 23. freizugeben? Dieser eine Tag war vollkommen überflüssig, zumal die Produktivität aller Angestellten gen Null strebte. Zum Glück hatte sie in zehn Minuten Feierabend.

Ohne Vorwarnung schwang ihre Bürotür auf.

„Guten Abend, die Dame", begrüßte ein übermäßig breit grinsender Draco Malfoy sie.

Stöhnend vergrub sie ihren Kopf in ihren Händen: „Was willst du hier?"

Sein Grinsen blieb: „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!"

Langsam erhob Hermine sich von ihrem Stuhl, zu ungeduldig, mit seiner arroganten Art zurechtzukommen: „Hatte ich mich nicht deutlich ausgedrückt? Ich habe kein Interesse an dir. Lass mich in Ruhe."

Zu ihrer Überraschung verschwand sein Grinsen nicht, sondern wurde im Gegenteil noch eine Spur überheblicher, als er auf sie zu trat und ihr eine Hand auf die Wange legte: „Ach, Granger, du bist so süß. Glaubst du wirklich, ich bin so verzweifelt, dass ich dir nachlaufe?"

Sie errötete. Natürlich hatte sie genau das gedacht, aber jetzt, wo Draco es so ausdrückte, wurde ihr selbst bewusst, wie dumm und anmaßend dieser Gedanke war. Warum sollte ein Malfoy ihr nachlaufen? Sie war nicht der Typ Frau, für den er sich interessieren würde. Er hatte sie nur eine Woche lang zum Essen ausgeführt, um sie in sein Bett zu bekommen. Sie schämte sich, wie sie sich noch nie zuvor geschämt hatte. Sie war tatsächlich auf ihn hereingefallen, während sie versucht hatte, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln.

„Ich sehe, du kommst langsam wieder zu Verstand", fuhr Draco triumphierend fort: „Ich bin wegen einer anderen Sache hier. Willst du wissen, warum?"

Mit zitternden Fäusten zwang Hermine sich dazu, ihren Stolz zu schlucken: „Ja. Spuck's aus."

Mit glänzenden Augen zog Draco eine Vase aus dem Beutel, den er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt gehalten hatte: „Ich habe dir das Objekt deiner Begierde gebracht."

Hermine konnte ihn nur anstarren. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Das ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich so verhalten, als wolle er verhindern, dass sie die Vase fand, und nun brachte er sie ihr einfach?

„Damit hättest du nicht gerechnet, was?", lachte Draco.

„Ich verstehe nicht … warum bringst du sie mir?", fragte Hermine, völlig verwirrt und nicht minder misstrauisch.

Lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihr runter: „Das wüsstest du gerne, mh?"

Draco konnte seinen Triumph kaum vor ihr verbergen. Er hatte gewonnen und sie hatte verloren. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er nicht wegen ihr hier war, sondern wegen einer offiziellen Ministeriumsangelegenheit. Und sie war direkt in seine Falle getappt und hatte angenommen, er wäre wegen ihr hier. Der einzige Grund, warum sie so denken würde, war, dass sie wollte, dass er wegen ihr herkam. Sie konnte es nicht länger leugnen: Sie interessierte sich für ihn mehr, als sie zugeben wollte.

Grinsend beobachtete er, wie Hermine ihm die Vase abnahm und sie mit hochkonzentriertem Blick untersuchte. Sie stellte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch, führte einige lautlose Zauber aus und nickte schließlich: „Das ist in der Tat die Vase, die ich gesucht habe. Also ist dein Großvater tatsächlich schuldig."

Sein Grinsen schwand. Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt?

Mehrmals blinzelte er, dann fiel ihm auf, was genau er hier gerade getan hatte.

Er hatte Granger verführen wollen, um sie von der Vase abzulenken. Und jetzt hatte er sie ihr auf dem Silbertablett serviert? Welcher Wahnsinn hatte ihn dazu getrieben, das zu tun? Er konnte das Entsetzen über seine eigene Tat nicht verschleiern, ihm war bewusst, dass er Hermine mit riesigen Augen anstarrte. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag so darauf gefreut, ihr unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er nicht wegen ihr, sondern wegen einer offiziellen Angelegenheit zu ihr ins Büro kam, dass ihm dieses winzige Detail, was genau er da tat, entgangen war.

Er war froh, dass sie noch mit der Vase beschäftigt war, denn so hatte er Zeit, seine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren. Das Kind war in den Brunnen gefallen. Es gab rein gar nichts mehr, was er tun konnte, um die Übergabe der Vase ungeschehen zu machen. Er konnte sich jetzt schon ausmalen, was seine Mutter dazu sagen würde.

Und dennoch.

Obwohl er das Gefühl haben sollte, sich und seine Familie gerade der Verdammnis ausgeliefert zu haben, war da ein kleines, aber sehr energisches Stimmchen in ihm, das ihn ablenkte. Eine Stimme, die seinen Blick auf Hermine ruhen ließ, die sich jetzt gerade mit einem unwahrscheinlich bezaubernden Lächeln aufrichtete. Einem Lächeln, das ihm galt. Unwillkürlich schlug sein Herz schneller.

„Danke", sagte sie leise, noch immer lächelnd, aber ebenso noch immer verwirrt: „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie wichtig dieser Fall mir war. Danke, Draco."

„Gerne", hörte er sich erwidern, ehe er wusste, was er sagen sollte: „Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen."

Verblüfft blinzelte Hermine einige Male, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass sie sich in der Realität befand, und Draco erwischte sich dabei, wie er dasselbe tat. Wo kamen diese Worte her? Wo kam dieser Drang her, sie einfach auf ihren Schreibtisch zu werfen und besinnungslos zu küssen?

Noch während er diesen Fragen nachhing, ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er musste wirklich viel Energie aufgewendet haben, dass er seine unterbewussten Gefühle so intensiv hatte unterdrücken können. Irgendwann im Laufe der letzten Woche hatte sich seine Meinung von Hermine Granger grundlegend geändert. Er hatte sie beinahe sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt, doch aus der Perspektive eines Mannes, der nicht von ihr verabscheut wurde, konnte er plötzlich nichts mehr finden, was ihn wirklich an ihr störte. Und die Samstagnacht hatte sein Schicksal endgültig besiegelt. Kein Wunder, dass er so unerklärlich wütend geworden war, als sie die Nacht als Fehler bezeichnet hatte.

Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf und entgegen jeder Rationalität in sie verliebt.

„Ich ... ich weiß das zu schätzen", flüsterte Hermine da, „aber ich begreife nicht, warum?"

Er wusste die Antwort darauf, doch plötzlich erfasste ihn ein nie gekanntes Herzrasen. Die hatte die Nacht als Fehler bezeichnet. Sie wollte ihn nicht. Konnte er es wagen, sich vor ihr zu blamieren, und seine Gefühle aussprechen? Er war Draco Malfoy. Er war nicht der Typ Mann, der eine unerwiderte Liebe für eine Frau hegte. Und noch weniger gab er so eine Liebe zu.

Langsam, bedacht darauf, nicht zu viel von sich preiszugeben, erklärte er: „Du bist Sonntag einfach gegangen. Meintest, die Nacht wäre ein Fehler gewesen. Aber das war sie nicht. Ich will dir beweisen, dass es für mich nicht einfach nur irgendeine Nacht gewesen ist. Ich will dir zeigen, dass ich nicht bloß Sex will."

Lange starrte ihn Hermine bloß an. Starrte ihn an aus ihren großen, braunen Augen und obwohl sie ganz offensichtlich nicht versuchte, irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Und plötzlich blinzelte sie, ihr Blick veränderte sich und für einen Augenblick hatte er den Eindruck, als wäre irgendetwas in ihr zerbrochen. Er wappnete sich innerlich dafür, dass sie wieder einen Wutanfall bekommen würde oder in Tränen ausbrach, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Stattdessen trat sie entschlossen auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

Er zögerte keine Sekunde. Was auch immer gerade in ihr geschehen war, er würde sich ganz sicher nicht über dieses Ergebnis beschweren. Ihre Lippen waren genauso weich, wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, und die Art, wie sie sich freiwillig mit ihrem ganzen Körper an ihn presste, sandte Hitze in tiefer gelegene Körperregionen. Mit einem Knurren, das sich beinahe animalisch anhörte, wirbelte er sie herum und presste sie gegen die Wand ihres Büros.

Er unterbrach den Kuss, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. Sie schaute ihn mit wilder Entschlossenheit an, doch gleichzeitig meinte er, Tränen entdecken zu können.

„Hör nicht auf", hauchte sie: „Was auch immer du tust, hör nicht auf, mich zu küssen!"

Nur zu gerne kam er dieser Aufforderung nach. Später war immer noch Zeit, der Ursache für ihre Tränen auf den Grund zu gehen, wenn sie jetzt geküsst werden wollte, er beschwerte sich nicht. Fiebrig ließ er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern, riss an ihrer Bluse, um ihre Brüste freizulegen, während er spürte, wie sie ihre zarten Finger in seinen Haaren verkrallte. Sie küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, ließ ihre Zunge über seine tanzen und seufzte dabei so hinreißend, dass nur der Gedanke, dass sie noch immer in ihrem Büro waren, ihn davon abhielt, sie auf der Stelle gänzlich zu verschlingen.

„Hermine, bist du für heute…"

Ihre Bürotür schwang auf und der wilde Haarschopf von Harry Potter erschien. Mehr als genervt über die Unterbrechung löste Draco sich von Hermine. Er wollte gerade zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen, da spürte er, wie die kleinen Hände von Hermine ihn machtvoll von sich stießen.

„Oh Gott, Harry", rief sie mit offensichtlichem Entsetzen aus: „Oh Gott … lass mich erklären, bitte, lass mich…"

Verständnislos beobachtete Draco, wie Potter sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor Hermine aufbaute: „Ist das der Grund, warum du Zeit brauchst? Wegen ihm? Du lässt mich sitzen … für Malfoy?"

Scharf sog er die Luft ein und packte Hermine am Arm: „Was meint er damit … du lässt ihn sitzen? Was läuft hier?"

Die Tränen, die er schon zuvor in ihren Augen schwimmen sehen hatte, brachen jetzt endgültig hervor. Weinend sank Hermine vor seinen Augen auf den Boden.

Und jetzt begriff Draco endlich, warum Hermine die Nacht als Fehler bezeichnet hatte. Warum sie gesagt hatte, alles wäre so kompliziert.

Heißer Hass stieg in ihm auf, Hass, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er sich gegen Potter oder gegen Hermine richtete.

* * *

 _ **Noch 2 Tage bis Heilig Abend, ergo noch 2 Kapitel, bis dieser Adventskalender vorbei ist. Ob sich das wieder einrenkt...?**_


	24. Türchen 23

Kein einziger Gedanke formte sich in Hermines Kopf. Sie war beherrscht von dem Gefühl, endgültig alles kaputt gemacht zu haben. Da hatte sie endlich den Mut gefunden, sich selbst gegenüber einzugestehen, dass sie in der Gesellschaft von Draco deutlich glücklicher war als jemals mit Harry, und nun war innerhalb eines Augenblicks alles zerbrochen.

Ihr war nur zu deutlich bewusst geworden, dass sie Harry liebte wie einen Bruder. Sie hatte die gleichen Gefühle für ihn wie für Ron, doch sie hatte sich von seinem fordernden Verhalten ablenken lassen. Er hatte sich seit seinem Einzug in ihre Wohnung immer öfter genauso verhalten, wie es normalerweise Draco tat: arrogant, selbstbewusst und vor allem zielstrebig in der Art, wie er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Sie war dem verfallen, ohne nachzudenken, doch sein besitzergreifendes, eifersüchtiges Getue hatte sie schnell daran erinnert, dass er eben doch Harry war. Harry, der ebenso wie Ron von Unsicherheiten geplagt war. Harry, der in seiner Rolle als Auserwählter aufgegangen war und sich immer öfter als Mittelpunkt der Erde empfand. Er konnte selbstbewusst und eloquent sein, wenn er genau wusste, was gerade geschah. Doch wenn er verunsichert war, verfiel er in ein Verhalten, das sie einfach nur abschreckte.

Tränen rannen ihr immer noch über die Wangen. Sie hätte nach der Nacht mit Draco die Beziehung, wie auch immer man sie nennen wollte, zu Harry beenden sollen. Ihr hätte schon da ein Licht aufgehen sollen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich vor sich selbst erschreckt und war davon gelaufen, genau wie Draco es ihr vorgeworfen hatte. Sie hatte sich an etwas geklammert, was so offensichtlich nicht hatte sein sollen, und nun war alles zu spät.

Schluchzend blickte sie zu Draco hoch, der sie mit einer eiskalten Maske der Ablehnung musterte: „Draco … es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte ehrlich zu dir sein sollen. Kannst du … ich muss mit Harry reden."

Für einen Moment starrte er sie weiter aus diesen eisigen Augen an, dann vergrub er seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, beugte sich tief zu ihr runter und zischte ihr zu: „So ist das also, mh? Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so eine Schlange bist. Wir sind durch, Granger."

Ein neuer Strom Tränen lief über ihre Wangen, doch sie wusste, sie konnte nichts dazu sagen. Sie hatte kein Recht, sein Verständnis zu verlangen. Alles, was ihr blieb, war, ihre Beziehung zu Harry zu retten, um nicht ihren besten Freund zu verlieren und mit ihm vermutlich alle Freunde, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte.

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stampfte Draco aus dem Büro, rempelte Harry beim Hinausgehen heftig an und dann war er weg. Schniefend und stöhnend richtete Hermine sich auf.

„So, du willst also mit mir reden?", fauchte Harry und die Art, wie er das Wort reden betonte, zeigte Hermine deutlich, wie wenig er gerade von ihr hielt.

Zitternd trat sie auf ihn zu: „Bitte, Harry. Bitte gib mir eine Chance. Du kennst mich. Du weißt, dass ich nicht einfach so mit deinen Gefühlen spielen würde!"

Hart packte er sie an ihren Oberarmen: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich dich kenne. Die Hermine Granger, die ich kenne, würde niemals leichtfertig mit dem besten Freund ihres Ex ins Bett springen! Und noch weniger würde sie in ihrem Büro mit Malfoy rummachen!"

In Hermines Verzweiflung mischte sich Wut. Wut, die sie so oft die letzten Tage verspürt hatte, wann immer sie versuchte, mit Harry über ihre Beziehung zu reden. Kühler als beabsichtigt erwiderte sie: „Jetzt ist es meine Schuld, dass ich mich auf dich eingelassen habe? Du wirfst mir das vor?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich: „Ganz richtig. Es war in der Tat ein bisschen arg einfach, dich ins Bett zu kriegen."

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, doch noch immer hielt er ihre Arme fest wie ein Schraubstock. Jegliche Sympathien für Harry verschwanden gerade, zurück blieb nur Fassungslosigkeit und Zorn: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich habe die Notbremse gezogen, als sich das erste Mal was zwischen uns angebahnt hat, und du warst derjenige, der mich solange mit schönen Worten eingewickelt hat, bis ich nachgegeben habe!"

„Weil ich dich liebe!", fuhr Harry sie wütend an: „Ich hätte alles getan, um dich zu kriegen."

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt", entgegnete Hermine eisig: „Und trotzdem ist es meine Schuld, mh?"

„Du hättest mich abweisen sollen! Wenn du auch nur einen Hauch von Anstand gehabt hättest, hättest du mich abgewiesen!", erklärte Harry, der ganz offensichtlich von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt war: „Du warst diejenige, die in einer Beziehung war! Du bist verantwortlich dafür, treu zu bleiben."

Rasend vor Wut versuchte Hermine, sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien, doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg. Stattdessen stieß Harry sie grob zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an eben jene Wand stieß, an der sie kurz zuvor noch in Dracos Umarmung gehangen hatte.

„Harry Potter", sagte sie leise: „Überleg dir ganz genau, was du jetzt tust und sagst."

Kurz sah es so aus, als wollte Harry zu einer harschen Erwiderung ansetzen, doch dann klappte er den Mund wieder zu und ließ sie los.

„Sorry", kam es sehr erschöpft von ihm: „Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich da gerade … Nein, ich weiß genau, was ich tun wollte. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach … Merlin, Hermine, kannst du wirklich nicht verstehen, wie ich mich fühle?"

Sie rieb sich ihre Oberarme, die schmerzten, wo er sie festgehalten hatte. Seufzend gab sie zu: „Doch, natürlich. Ich verstehe vollkommen. Ich war unfair. Wirklich unfair. Zu dir, zu Ron … zu Draco."

Augenblicklich kehrte die Wut in Harry zurück: „Was zum Teufel hast du überhaupt mit Malfoy zu schaffen?"

Hermine schnitt eine Grimasse: „Lange Geschichte. Ich habe gegen die Malfoys ermittelt und irgendwie hat das dazu geführt, dass er mich die ganze letzte Woche über abends zum Essen ausgeführt hat."

„Da warst du also immer!", schnaubte er abfällig: „Und du hast verlangt, dass ich dir einfach vertraue!"

„Es war nur Abendessen!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ja, DAS habe ich gesehen!", erwiderte Harry verächtlich: „Und jetzt gerade? Ist das eure Form von Essen?"

Ertappt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Nein … das war … ugh. Ich war Samstag nach dem Gespräch mit Ron bei ihm."

Fassungslos trat Harry einen Schritt zurück: „Du bist zu Malfoy gegangen? Warum?"

Verzweifelt fuhr Hermine sich erneut durch ihre Haare: „Ich brauchte Gesellschaft. Und ich konnte schlecht zu Ginny gehen, oder?"

„Du hättest einfach nach Hause kommen können. Zu mir."

Sie schloss die Augen: „Nein. Ehrlich, Harry. Ich war einfach völlig am Boden danach. Hättest du wirklich Spaß dran gehabt, mich zu trösten, weil ich wegen Ron weine? Sei ehrlich zu dir, Harry!"

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf: „Nein … vermutlich nicht. Aber Malfoy? Warum ausgerechnet Malfoy?"

Sie lachte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als über die Frage zu lachen. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, was sie an dem Abend dazu getrieben hatte, ausgerechnet zu Draco zu gehen. Vermutlich war es ihr Unterbewusstsein, das so viel schneller als sie selbst begriffen hatte, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", versuchte sie zu erklären: „Es erschien mir einfach … richtig. Was es rückblickend definitiv nicht war."

„Du warst die ganze Nacht bei ihm?", hakte Harry nach.

Errötend nickte sie: „Ja… frag einfach nicht weiter."

Doch den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht: „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen! Du hast mit ihm geschlafen und dann kommst du zu mir zurück und erzählst mir, du brauchst mehr Zeit, du willst eine Pause, du willst nicht so weitermachen wie vorher! Und ich Idiot glaube dir, dass es wegen Ron ist und bin verständnisvoll und vertraue dir! Gott! Wie blind kann man sein?"

Wenn er es so ausdrückte, klang es definitiv nicht gut, das musste Hermine zugeben. Sie trat an ihn heran: „Ich weiß, wie das aussieht, aber ich meinte es ernst. Ich wollte Zeit, um die Episode mit Draco zu verarbeiten und mich auf dich konzentrieren zu können. Wirklich, genau das wollte ich tun."

„Aha", meinte Harry trocken: „Du wolltest dich auf mich konzentrieren und deswegen knutschst du in deinem Büro mit Malfoy rum?"

Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen: „Nein … nein, das war weil … es tut mir so leid, Harry. Mir ist heute einfach klar geworden … das mit dir und mir, das wird nichts. Es kann nichts werden."

„Ja, DAS hast du mehr als deutlich gemacht", unterbrach Harry sie wütend: „Und was stattdessen? Malfoy?"

Hermine wusste, dass sie ihn verletzen würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagen würde, und da es nun eh zu spät war, gab es keinen Grund, ihre Gefühle zuzugeben: „Nein. Nein, die Episode ist vorbei."

Harrys Wut schmolz dahin und Schweigen breitete sich aus. Hermine wusste, dass ihr Verhalten unverzeihlich war und dass sie damit ihre langjährige Freundschaft nicht nur zu Harry, sondern auch zu Ron gefährdet hatte. Sie seufzte tief. Weihnachten dieses Jahr war schon anstrengend, bevor der Tag überhaupt da war, und sie hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, sich der fröhlichen Familienatmosphäre der Weasleys auszusetzen, insbesondere jetzt, wo sie Ron und Harry so furchtbar behandelt hatte. Sie wollte einfach nur in ihr Bett, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und alles um sich herum vergessen.

Ein Seufzen kam von Harry: „Schön. Fein. Wie auch immer. Ich glaube, ich pack besser mein Zeug zusammen und geh zu Ron."

Traurig nickte sie. Er hatte vermutlich Recht. Es wäre komisch, jetzt noch weiter unter einem Dach zu leben. Schweigend schaute sie zu, wie Harry ihr Büro verließ. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, sank sie wieder zu Boden und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. Sie hasste sich und sie hasste die Welt. Warum hatte sie ihren Gefühlen nachgeben und sich auf Draco eingelassen? Warum hatte Harry ausgerechnet in dem Moment auftauchen müssen? In einem einzigen Augenblick hatte sie einfach alles ruiniert. Alles, was ihr jetzt noch blieb, war, die Vase an ihre Vorgesetzten auszuliefern, die Akte Malfoy zu schließen und für immer zu vergessen, dass irgendetwas jemals zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Doch noch während sie darüber nachdachte, spürte sie, dass alleine der Gedanke, Draco nie wiederzusehen, ihr die Brust zusammenschnürte. Sie war nicht bereit, ihn einfach so aufzugeben.


	25. Türchen 24

Todmüde wankte Hermine aus ihrem Büro. Es war spät am Abend und sie wusste, nur noch wenige Mitarbeiter waren überhaupt im Ministerium. Man musste schon sehr in seine Arbeit vernarrt sein, um am Tag vor Heilig Abend bis spät in die Nacht zu arbeiten. Eigentlich hätte sie heute frei gehabt, so wie alle Mitarbeiter auf ihrer Ebene. Nur von der Chefetage wurde erwartet, bis zum letzten Tag anwesend zu sein, doch sie hatte eine Mission.

Nachdem Harry am Abend zuvor ihr Büro verlassen hatte, hatte Hermine eine Stunde gebraucht, um zu entscheiden, was sie nun tun wollte. Das Rationale wäre gewesen, einfach heimzugehen, die Feiertage mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen und all den seelischen Ballast zum Jahreswechsel von sich zu werfen. Vermutlich wäre es auch das Richtige gewesen, immerhin war die Chance, dass aus ihr und Draco tatsächlich irgendetwas werden könnte, verschwindend gering. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er noch Interesse hatte und wie ernst er es jemals mit ihr gemeint hatte.

Doch das war ihr egal. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass sie es ernst meinte, und das war alles, was sie wissen musste.

Und so war sie an ihrem eigentlich freien Tag erneut ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt, um den Fall Malfoy aufzuarbeiten. Sie hatte einen Plan. Sie würde Draco dasselbe Geschenk machen, das er ihr gemacht hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert, immerhin hatte sie alle Beweise, die sie gesammelt hatte, alle Erkenntnisse und Einschätzungen, sorgfältig und nachvollziehbar in einem Bericht zu Papier bringen müssen. Aber nun war sie fertig, ihr Chef war noch da und sie würde ihn dazu zwingen, den Bericht heute noch durchzugehen und zu akzeptieren.

Vor der Tür ihres Vorgesetzten angekommen, blieb Hermine stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass sie sich bei diesem Fall von ihren Gefühlen hatte leiten lassen. Sie durfte keinen Verdacht aufkommen lassen, dass sie nur eine Facette der Wahrheit in ihrem Bericht dargestellt hatte. Sie klopfte.

„Herein", erklang die Stimme von Henry Bumblebee, dem Leiter für alle Abteilungen, die sich mit magischen Artefakten beschäftigten.

Entschlossen trat sie ein und legte ihm die Akte auf den Tisch: „Ich habe den Fall Malfoy abgeschlossen. Ich wollte die Ermittlungen unbedingt vor Weihnachten beenden, sonst hätte ich die Feiertage über keine Ruhe gehabt."

Der ältere Mann lächelte sie wissend an: „Unerledigte Arbeit kann einem schon die Ruhe rauben, nicht wahr, Miss Granger? Ich schätze, Sie wollen, dass ich Ihren Bericht sofort lese?"

Sie nickte, woraufhin er mit der Hand auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch deutete und sich dann der Lektüre widmete.

Zehn Minuten später richtete er mit gerunzelter Stirn den Blick wieder auf sie: „Sie sprechen Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy sowie ihren Sohn frei von jeglicher Schuld?"

Sie hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet. So ruhig wie möglich präsentierte sie die Antwort, die sie auch im Bericht schon ausformuliert hatte: „Die Vase wurde von Abraxas Malfoy einmal missbraucht, darüber haben wir Aufzeichnungen. Für die Zeit danach gibt es weder Beweise noch Indizien, dass sie jemals wieder genutzt wurde. Lucius Malfoy war gerade ein Jahr alt, als die Orgie stattfand, Narzissa Malfoy war noch nicht einmal geboren. Für das Ereignis können wir sie nicht verurteilen."

„Aber die Vase befand sich bis zum Schluss in ihrem Besitz", gab Bumblebee zu bedenken: „Und bei der Hausdurchsuchung nach dem Krieg ist sie nicht aufgetaucht. Sie muss also aufwändig versteckt worden sein."

Wieder nickte Hermine: „Das ist richtig. Doch wir haben keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass irgendeiner der Malfoys wusste, was genau es mit der Vase auf sich hatte. Und, wenn Sie mir dieses Urteil erlauben, ich schätze Lucius Malfoy so ein, dass er zu seiner Zeit unter Voldemort die Vase nur zu gerne zu ähnlichen Zwecken missbraucht hätte wie sein Vater, wenn er es gewusst hätte."

Nachdenklich fuhr ihr Chef sich durch den Bart: „Ich fürchte, dieser Einschätzung muss ich zustimmen."

Beharrlich fuhr Hermine fort: „Bei meinem ersten Besuch bei den Malfoys konnte ich nichts finden, doch ich wurde willkommen geheißen und man hat mir ohne Umstände das gesamte Haus gezeigt. Ich bin dann zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut zurückgekehrt, um ihnen mitzuteilen, was genau ich suche", erklärte sie, darum bemüht, sich ihre Lüge nicht anmerken zu lassen: „Natürlich haben sie nicht freundlich darauf reagiert, niemand will solche Sachen über seine Familie hören. Trotzdem haben sie ganz offensichtlich meine Aussagen ernst genommen. Wenn Narzissa Malfoy oder Draco Malfoy tatsächlich an einer Verschleierung der Tatsachen interessiert gewesen wären, wäre ihnen das sicher gelungen. Stattdessen sind sie am Montag gemeinsam in meinem Büro aufgetaucht, nachdem sie die Vase gefunden hatten. Das ist für mich der stärkste Beweis dafür, dass sie selbst daran interessiert sind, diesen Teil ihrer Familiengeschichte aufzuarbeiten."

„Das haben Sie in Ihrem Bericht auch ausführlich dargelegt", murmelte Bumblebee.

Schweigen breitete sich aus, während der alte Mann offensichtlich intensiv über den Fall nachdachte. Hermine betete, dass er ihr Glauben schenken würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass Narzissa Malfoy alles getan hätte, um die Existenz der Vase zu verschleiern, doch es war Draco zu verdanken, dass das nicht gelingen würde. Ihre Versuche hatten nicht gefruchtet und es war sinnlos, ihr etwas anzukreiden, was sich jetzt auch nicht mehr beweisen ließ. Draco war aufrichtig, das war alles, was für sie zählte. Hermine wusste, dass sie sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten ließ und einen Fall falsch darstellte, der vermutlich mindestens Narzissa auch nach Askaban gebracht hätte, doch es interessierte sie nicht. Die Frau hatte selbst kein Verbrechen begangen, sie hatte lediglich im Interesse ihrer Familie versucht, dunkle Geheimnisse zu vertuschen. Sie würde ihr das nicht vorwerfen. Insbesondere nicht, nachdem ihre kleine Lüge während des Krieges dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Harry überlebt hatte.

„Schön", nickte ihr Chef schließlich: „Sie haben den Fall in Rekordzeit bearbeitet und glasklar dargelegt. Die Vase befindet sich in unserer Asservatenkammer, das ist alles, was zählt. Sie können die Akte damit schließen und den Malfoys mitteilen, dass die Ermittlungen gegen sie fallengelassen werden."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln trat auf Hermines Gesicht: „Vielen Dank, Mr. Bumblebee! Jetzt kann ich in Frieden Weihnachten feiern!"

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen ein frohes Fest!"

oOoOoOo

Dracos Blick war starr auf die Decke seines Himmelbetts gerichtet. Er lag schon seit Stunden ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, unbeweglich, in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte sich zum Narren gemacht. Es brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um sich nicht in einem Strudel von Selbsthass und Selbstmitleid zu verlieren. Wie war er nur jemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, sich ernsthaft mit Granger zu befassen? Was sagte es schon aus, dass man sich gut mit ihr unterhalten konnte und sie gut im Bett war? Sie war immer noch die verdammte beste Freundin von Potter – und ganz offensichtlich noch mehr als das.

Welche Frau machte mit ihrem Freund Schluss, um dann ins Bett mit dessen besten Freund zu hüpfen? Wenn das keine Warnung war, dass sie durchtrieben und verdorben war! Er hatte sie schon zu Schulzeiten gehasst, weil ihr moralisch perfektes Gehabe ihm auf den Geist gegangen war und er bezweifelt hatte, dass sie wirklich so ein braves Mädchen war. Wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, ihn innerhalb einer Woche davon zu überzeugen, dass das tatsächlich ihre Persönlichkeit war? Wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln, wo sie doch so offensichtlich das Gegenteil von brav war?

Wütend richtete er sich auf. Das schlimmste an all dem war eigentlich, dass es ihn gar nicht mal so störte, dass sie mit anderen Männern geschlafen hatte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, stand er tatsächlich auf Frauen, die selbstbewusst mit ihrer sexuellen Lust umgingen. Da war einfach ein gewisser Reiz an einer Frau, die genau wusste, was sie wollte, und sich nicht scheute, das auszusprechen. Und wenn sie mit mehreren Männern gleichzeitig schlafen wollte, dann war es eben so.

Nein, was ihn wirklich störte, war, dass der andere Mann ausgerechnet Sankt Potter war. Und dass sie ganz offensichtlich Gefühle für Potter hatte. Sie hatte ihn entsetzt von sich gestoßen, als wäre er ein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis, das nicht entdeckt werden sollte. Und dann hatte sie auch noch die Dreistigkeit besessen, ihm zu sagen, er sollte gehen, damit sie mit Potter alleine sein konnte. Als würde sie sich schämen für ihn. Als wäre Potter so viel wichtiger als er. Als würden Potters Gefühle zählen und seine nicht.

Als er am Montag bei ihr im Büro gestanden hatte, als sie mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit auf ihn zugegangen war, um ihn mit derselben Leidenschaft wie am Wochenende zu küssen, da hatte er gedacht, sie wäre endlich drüber hinweg. Hinweg über die Zweifel, die sie geplagt hatten, weil er Draco Malfoy und sie Hermine Granger war. Er konnte diese Zweifel ja verstehen, er hatte sie auch. Aber er hatte beschlossen, sich nie wieder von den Urteilen anderer Menschen leiten zu lassen, sondern seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und wenn diese Entscheidung war, dass er Granger gerne bis in alle Ewigkeit in seinem Bett haben wollte, dann war es so. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, sie wäre zu demselben Entschluss gekommen. Es hatte sein Herz in Flammen gesetzt, als sie ihn so offen und leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte.

Verdammt.

Er hatte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken wollen. Das hatte er schon gestern zu Genüge getan und ihm war aufgegangen, dass dieser Gedankengang früher oder später in eine Richtung gehen würde, die mit seinem Stolz nicht vereinbar war. Vielleicht sollte er besser eine heiße Dusche nehmen.

Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn aufhorchen. Seine Mutter war nicht im Haus und die Hauselfen hatten die strikte Anweisung, ihn nicht zu stören. Aufgebracht erhob er sich vom Bett, riss die Tür auf, bereit, dem störenden Hauselfen eine Predigt zu halten …

… und verharrte zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Draco."

Vor ihm stand Hermine Granger, in einem Kleid aus roter Seide und weißen Püscheln, das eindeutig nur einem einzigen Zweck diente. Ein leichter Rosaschimmer zierte ihre Wangen und ihr Lächeln war unsicher, doch Draco konnte sehen, ihre Augen strahlten mit derselben Entschlossenheit, die ihm am Montag schon den Atem geraubt hatte.

Bei Merlin, das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„Was willst du hier?", knurrte er, während er beide Hände auf dem Türrahmen ablegte, um ihr den Eintritt in sein Schlafzimmer zu verwehren.

„Zwei Dinge", erklärte Hermine ohne seinem Blick auszuweichen: „Ich wollte dir die Ergebnisse meiner Ermittlungen im Fall der Vase mitteilen. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Heilig Abend mit mir verbringen magst."

Schwer atmete Draco ein. Er durfte nicht nachgeben. So verführerisch sie sich auch verpackt hatte, er durfte nicht wieder auf sie hereinfallen. Angestrengt presste er hervor: „Ergebnisse? Was kam denn raus, mh? Wir sind alle widerwärtige Bastarde, die arme Jungfrauen missbrauchen?"

Ihr Blick flackerte kurz, doch offenbar war es ihm noch nicht gelungen, sie zu verscheuchen: „Nein. Du, deine Mutter und dein Vater, ihr seid alle von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen."

Mehrmals blinzelte Draco. Ja, sicher. Als ob Granger ihn einfach so davonkommen lassen würde. Sicher. Schnaubend meinte er: „Nicht deine beste Lüge, Schätzchen."

Wieder flackerte ihr Blick und diesmal blieb der Zorn, der zuvor nur kurz aufgeflammt war: „Ich lüge nicht. Verdammt, Malfoy. Mach es nicht schwerer, als es ist! Hier!", fauchte sie und hielt ihm eine dicke Akte hin: „Das ist mein Bericht. Unterschrieben von mir und meinem Chef. Eure Unschuld ist offiziell."

Misstrauisch, aber gegen seinen Willen auch neugierig, nahm er ihr die Akte ab. Zu seinem Entsetzen nutze Hermine den kurzen Moment, um an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer zu schlüpfen.

„Hey!", rief er wütend: „Ich hab dich nicht reingebeten!"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Mir egal. Lies das verdammte Ding, damit du mir endlich glaubst und wir über Wichtigeres sprechen können."

Schnaubend schloss er die Tür. Mit der Akte in der Hand setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, überflog schnell die Zeilen und nahm die beiden Unterschriften zur Kenntnis. Sie hatte tatsächlich seine Unschuld bewiesen. Und die seiner Mutter.

„Das stimmt aber nicht, was du hier geschrieben hast!", merkte er misstrauisch an.

Wieder zuckte sie bloß mit den Achseln: „Interessiert doch keinen. Mein Chef hat's geglaubt, das ist alles, was zählt. Nimm es als Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir für dich, wenn du willst. Deine Eltern sind ebenso unschuldig wie du, die Sache ist durch."

Dracos Gedanken rasten. Was wollte Hermine hier? Wieso hatte sie das für ihn getan? Wieso hatte sie dieses verboten verführerische Kleid an? Natürlich gab es eine simple Erklärung dafür – sie wollte ihn verführen –, doch das konnte er nicht glauben. Nicht, nachdem sie ihn zuvor so hatte fallen lassen. Was also war ihr Motiv?

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Hermine auf ihren hohen Absatzschuhen zu seinem Fenster spazierte und mit verträumten Blick die Schneelandschaft beobachtete. Der Saum ihres Kleides war mit weißem Fell, das offensichtlich nicht echt war, verziert, und reichte gerade so bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel. Es lag eng und so zeichnete sich ihr runder Hintern deutlich unter der roten Seide ab. Draco schluckte. Verdammt, warum musste sie so sexy sein? Wo war der Bücherwurm hin, die Streberin, die nie irgendeinen Mann so gereizt hatte?

Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf. Er würde nicht darauf hereinfallen. Er würde nicht darauf hereinfallen!

Mit großen Schritten durchgequerte er sein Zimmer, packte Hermine an den Armen und wirbelte sie herum: „Was planst du, Granger?"

Er konnte sehen, dass sie nicht mit dieser Reaktion von ihm gerechnet hatte. Am liebsten hätte er gelacht. Was hatte sie gedacht? Dass er ihr danken würde?

„Ich plane gar nichts", hauchte sie kaum hörbar, ehe sie ihre Entschlossenheit wiederfand und lauter hinzufügt: „Ich will einfach nur, dass du mir verzeihst, mein Weihnachtsgeschenk akzeptierst und zulässt, dass ich diese magische Nacht … mit dir verbringe."

Höhnisch lachte er auf: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich nicht im Haus geirrt hast? Potter wohnt woanders."

Unsicherheit trat in ihre Augen bei der Erwähnung von Potters Namen. Also hatte er Recht gehabt. Sie wollte Potter, nicht ihn. Er war nur eine dreckige Fantasie, ein Mittel, um ihre finsteren Gelüste auszuleben. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien vor Frustration.

„Die Sache mit Harry ist aus", unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken: „Ich habe ihm erklärt, wo wir stehen. Zwischen Harry und mir wird nie wieder etwas laufen."

„Ja sicher!", fuhr Draco sie wütend an. Als ob er ihr das glauben würde: „Darum hast du mich weggestoßen am Montag, mh? Weil es mit Potter aus ist, genau. Macht Sinn."

„Bitte!", flehte sie ihn an: „Draco, ich meine es ernst. Ich bin hier, weil ich wiederholen will, was am Samstag passiert ist. Ich bin hier, weil ich die Woche mit dir genossen habe. Bitte gibt mir eine Chance, dir das zu beweisen."

Irgendwo tief in ihm brannte eine Sicherung durch. Sie wollte ihm weißmachen, dass sie ernsthaft ihn und nicht Potter gewählt hatte? Schön, nur zu. Er würde ihr schon eine ehrliche Reaktion entlocken.

Ohne ihr eine Chance zu geben zu protestieren, stieß er sie gegen die Wand und zwang sie in einen Kuss. All seine Wut, all die Leidenschaft, die er seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht für sie empfand, brodelte in ihm hoch. Hart und unnachgiebig küsste er sie, presste sich mit seinem Körper gegen sie, während seine Hände ihr Gesicht festhielten, damit sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Jede Sekunde rechnete er damit, dass sie ihn beißen würde, dass sie ihn wegstoßen würde, angeekelt von seiner Aufdringlichkeit. Doch es war ihm egal, er wollte sie küssen, er wollte seinen Standpunkt klarmachen, koste es, was es wolle.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Stattdessen öffnete Hermine ihre Lippen, forderte ihn mit ihrer Zunge auf, dasselbe zu tun, und schlang ihre Arme und Beine um ihn, als würde sie den Kuss genießen. Sogar ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als er sich unwillkürlich an ihr rieb.

Sie trieb ihr Spielchen eindeutig zu weit, doch wenn sie es so wollte, bitte, er würde nicht protestieren. Seine Hände wanderten ihre Rundungen hinunter, bis sie auf ihrem Hintern zum Liegen kamen, dann trat er von der Wand weg, drehte sich um, und trug sie hinüber zu seinem Bett. Er war sich sicher, dass sie spätestens jetzt aufhören würde, dass sie ihn spätestens jetzt von sich stoßen würde.

Doch wieder irrte er sich. Nachdem er sie abgelegt hatte, schob Hermine sich ein Stück weiter auf sein Bett, öffnete ihre Arme und legte sie in einer verboten verführerischen Bewegung über ihrem Kopf auf seinen Kissen ab. Aus halb geöffneten Augen blickte sie ihn an: „Willst du dein Geschenk jetzt auspacken?"

Sie meinte es ernst. Sie meinte es tatsächlich ernst. Sie war hier, bei ihm, an Heilig Abend, weil sie hier sein wollte. Weil sie bei ihm sein wollte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen und sein Geschenk auszupacken, doch noch war er Herr seiner Sinne.

„Granger", sagte er langsam, während er mit bedachten Bewegungen über sie kletterte: „Granger, was tust du hier? Was wird das?"

Lange starrte sie ihn an, ohne eine Antwort zu geben, starrte ihn einfach nur an aus diesen riesigen Rehaugen. Dann kräuselten ihre Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln und sie legte ihm zärtlich eine Hand auf die Wange: „Ich war ein Arschloch, Draco. Was ich dir angetan habe, war nicht richtig. Ich bin hier, um das wieder gutzumachen. Ich bin hier, weil ich seit Montag ganz eindeutig und ohne Zweifel weiß, dass du der Mann in meinem Leben bist, mit dem ich diese Weihnachten verbringen will."

Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er wollte ihr glauben. Alles in ihm verlangte danach, dass er ihr Glauben schenkte. Aber er war Draco Malfoy. Mit jemandem wie ihm spielte man nicht. Jemand wie er fiel nicht zweimal auf denselben Trick rein. Wenn überhaupt, dann spielte er mit anderen Menschen. Er atmete tief durch, um sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

„Wie kann ich dir glauben?", verlangte er zu wissen: „Als du mich am Montag weggestoßen hast, hast du deine Position ziemlich klar gemacht."

Beschämt blickte sie zur Seite: „Weil ich eine Idiotin bin. Als Harry reingeplatzt ist, wusste ich sofort, dass ich ihm wehgetan habe. Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken, als dass ich es ihm erklären muss. Dass ich dich damit verletze … daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich hatte einfach … ich dachte, du meinst es gar nicht so ernst mit mir und es ist dir egal."

Draco schnaubte. Ja, in der Tat. Es hätte ihm egal sein sollen. Er hätte sich über Potters verletzten Ausdruck lustig machen sollen und Stolz auf sich sein, dass er Hermine in sein Bett gekriegt hatte, obwohl sie offenbar was mit Potter am Laufen hatte. Aber das war nicht die Realität seiner Gefühle.

„Als ich gesehen habe, wie … wie wahnsinnig wütend du geworden bist", fuhr Hermine fort, den Blick wieder auf ihn gerichtet: „Da ging mir auf, dass ich dich falsch eingeschätzt habe. Und ich dachte … ich dachte, wenn auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit besteht, dass ich dir vielleicht genauso viel bedeute wie du mir … dann muss ich einfach alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dir das zu zeigen. Ich … ich bin nicht bereit, dich zu verlieren. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Draco."

Mit diesen Worten war es um ihn geschehen. Diese Worte waren exakt das, was er hören wollte, und sie trafen in seinem Herzen auf einen wunden Punkt, der sie begierig aufsog und sie willkommen hieß. Ohne ihr eine Antwort zu geben, ohne nachzudenken, beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie erneut. Er wollte es langsamer angehen lassen, zärtlicher, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte, doch kaum hatte er ihre weichen Lippen berührt, kaum spürte er ihre warmen Brüste gegen seinen Körper pressen, war es um ihn geschehen.

Überall, wo sie ihn berührte, stand sein Körper in Flammen, und er konnte es kaum abwarten, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Er musste sie berühren, überall, am besten gleichzeitig. Und wenn er das Seufzen und Stöhnen von Hermine richtig deutete, ging es ihr genauso. In wilder Hast entledigten sie sich all ihrer Klamotten, um dann sofort wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versinken.

„Draco", stöhnte Hermine in einer kurzen Pause, in der er von ihren Lippen abließ: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Er meinte, sein Herz müsste platzen bei diesen Worten, so unendlich viel Zuneigung und Lust empfand er in diesem Augenblick für Hermine. Und ehe er wusste, was er da sagte, erwiderte er grinsend: „Das will ich doch hoffen. Denn ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt."

Und als sie daraufhin ihre Beine für ihn öffnete, ihn fest an sich zog und ihre Zähne in seiner Schulter vergrub, da wusste Draco, dass er seine Worte absolut ernst meinte.

Er hatte sich in Hermine Granger verliebt, und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er sie nie wieder loslassen.


End file.
